Nazarick in real world
by Carlos783
Summary: The world that created the game meet the game that it created
1. Chapter 1

3...2...1...0

The screen goes black, and the beautiful palace before him was gone. He takes off his helmet to open his eyes to see a run down apartment. He looks at the clock to see 12:01AM.

(Ah~ah. I have to work in a few hours. Better sleep now or I'll be late for my shit job.)

The man then sets his alarm clock, lays down and begins to sleep. He dreams of past his adventures with his friends during those years in the DMMORPG YGGDRASIL. Whether it was the good times or the bad times, they were all wonderful memories. He enjoys his peaceful sleep, only waking up to the sunlight on his face. He sits up stretching his limbs and lets out lengthy yawn, feeling very refreshed.

(Ah~... I feel pretty good maybe. I should sleep for three hours more often... Eh?)

He looks at the clock, and upon seeing it he feels like he has died.

"Eeeeh! Oh, no!"

He frantically grabs his phone, seeing the time was indeed 11:30AM.

"Damn it! Fuck! I overslept! HOW?!"

He dresses himself quickly, all the while trying to think of a reason to not get fired. He runs out of his apartment without even bothering to wash his face. He heads into the street to get a cab, but finds that it is empty. He stops to look around, and sees only empty streets. No people, no cars, not even a bird flying around overhead. The filth that covered every inch is gone. Even the air feels crisp.

(Uh... I must be having those dreams where you're awake, but not really awake. That's good then! Maybe I'll walk around and find something to do till my alarm wakes me up.)

He heads down the street, when he starts smelling fresh cooked meat. He sees a fast food joint was open, yet abandoned. He helps himself to a burger and drink, but feeling a small bang of guilt he leaves money on the counter. He eats while walking, still seeing no one on the streets.

(This dream's pretty weird. Hummm... Maybe if I think real hard I can make someone appear.)

He begins to focus his will like in the movies, when a young voice is suddenly heard from behind him.

"Hello.~"

He jumps from fright, but upon seeing the young girl he regained his composure.

(Eh? What's this? She looks familiar, but I can't remember. And pale skin, white hair, and a red/black dress? Huh?)

"Um, hello little girl. Are you a cosplayer?"

"Ara?~ What's a cosplayer?" She said in confusion with a slight head-tilt, and her right index finger tapping her chin.

(So she must also be a role player.)

"Well the, did you make that outfit? It looks really good on you."

"Ah, thank you!~ But, no. The supreme beings made it just for me after I was created."

"Oh! I see they did a wonderful job."

"Ara! Why thank you! Well, I have a question for you now."

"Sure. What is it?"

"Are you Lord Momonga?"

(Eh? My avatar name? I must be dreaming about my game life in some weird way.)

"Yeah, but how did you know?"

"I knew it! I could sense you were here, but why are you human?"

"Eh? Well, because..."

(If she's a role player, maybe I should just tag along, and play her little game.)

"Um, are you okay Lord Momonga?"

"Ah! Yes, sorry. I arrived with low mana so I took human form to blend in but after doing so I ran out so I haven't been able to revert."

"Oh, I see!~ That would explain quite a bit. Then let's go to Nazarick, my lord. We can inform everyone about the situation at hand." She said with a polite bow.

"Um... Okay."

(Aaah. Nazarick. I miss that place already. This might be me trying to cope with the loss of the game that I made so many friends on. Well, it's a nice dream.)

She leads him down the street, and a few seconds later police sirens are heard behind them.

(Oh? This must be some metaphor to end my gaming life and focus on adulthood...)

"Boy! Get away from her!" Shouted a cop in agitation.

She begins to walk towards them as she summons a lance from thin air. The policemen pull out their guns and fire without hesitation. The noise of gunfire makes him panic upon hearing such loud noises.

(Ah! This is one realistic dream.)

The woman lifts and twirls her lance, blocking nearly all the bullets, but one got past her to hit him in the arm. He falls onto the ground in shock and pain.

(Eh?! That hurts! Why does it hurt?! Isn't this just a dream?!)

The girl turns her head, and upon seeing him in pain she becomes enraged, appearing before the police officers, and within seconds their heads roll onto the ground. He sees the horrific sight before him and begins to panic.

"I deepest apologies my lord, for allowing them to inflict an injury on you!~ I, Shalltear Bloodfallen, shall do better to protect you, so please forgive me."

He turns to look at her, only to see her face covered in blood with a smile on her lips.

(Eh?... Is this... really happening?)

Author here: after receiving many messages this story shall begin. As always please feel free to leave a review or PM me.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

He looks upon the blood stained smile of Shalltear with fear as everything around him begins to turn dark. He feels his head spinning as he closes his eyes and embraces the darkness. He slumbers, seeing the horrific sight of Shalltear blood covered smile in his dreams.

(How is Shalltear here? Did she really kill those people?...)

 **...**

He jolts upwards, waking up from his horrible nightmare. Suzuki looks at his arm seeing his wound was gone, and he is covered head to toe with sweat as he looks around his surroundings. He sees he is in a bed with silk sheets, and the room around him seems to be made with expensive materials. Even the pillows were no exception.

(T-This isn't my bed! Where am I?!)

Suzuki hears the door knob beginning to move, so he quickly lays down and closes his eyes pretending to sleep. The door opens allowing a dog-headed maid to enter followed by two more regular maids. One maid had a cart full of towels and sheets, while the other brings warm soup and water. The dog maid removes the sheets and begins to dry Suzuki with a towel. Upon feeling a cold breeze between his legs he noticed something.

(Eh? EH! Why didn't I notice I was naked?! Why did they remove my clothes?! What the hell?!... Ah.~ Also... that smells pretty good.)

The dog maid begins to gently dry his body from head to toe. The feminine soft movements and nice smelling perfume are making it extremely difficult for him to stay "soft".

(AH! Please hurry up! I can't take it anymore!)

As if sensing his Intentions, she stops and places another a new sheet over him. She then tucks him in and fluffs up his pillow. The three maids line up beside the bed and bow almost simultaneously. Without even making a breath sound they leave the room quietly. The door closes, allowing Suzuki to relax as he sits up looking for a way out. He finds a closet with a large amount of clothes. They are mostly female outfits including a variety of revealing outfits. He finds a full suit, which the shoes alone could cost him food for an entire year.

(I feel like I should walk on my hands instead of walking in these shoes… BAH! Gotta focus! Got to find my way out!)

He finishes dresses up, and continues to look for a way out with no luck.

(Damn it! Only one way in and out. Seems like I have to sneak out of here... but if they catch me, might they hurt me... or worse?!)

As Suzuki's mind races, a flashback of Shalltear from earlier reminds him of something.

(Wait! She killed those cops after they hurt me. She even bowed and called me "Lord Momonga", so maybe I can talk my way out!)

He opens the door slightly, just enough for him to peak a look into the next room. He spots no one, and opens the door more to poke his head out. He sees the room is similar to a study, books on either side of the room and a large wooden desk at the end.

"W-What? Is this my study from Narazick?!"

Suzuki opens the door completely and entere the room. He walks over to the desk and sits down in the chair. He begins to place his hands on the desk feeling the sensation of nostalgia flooding his mind. A warm smile appears on his face remembering those happy times.

"I remember many conversations with my friends in this room. Those were fun days."

Suzuki has a warm smile, recalling those memories again, but he lowers his head so as to hide the tears that started to form.

"Lord Momonga. Are you injured? Are you ill ?" Said a mysterious voice.

Suzuki jumps up from his seat to look around. He spots no one and wonders where that voice came from.

"Who said that?"

"I did my lord. Is something the matter? Should I bring a healer?"

(What should I do? Should I run or play dead?! Ah! None of this makes sense!)

"My lord? Are you okay?"

"Y-Yes I'm fine! I was... just caught by surprise." Said Suzuki in the calmest voice he could muster.

"I'm sorry my lord. I didn't mean to disturb you. I seek your forgiveness for such an action!"

"Um... Sure...where are you?"

"Up here my lord."

Suzuki looks up to the ceiling, and sees 6 very large cockroaches staring down on him. He feels his hearts racing in panic as he looks back down towards his hands to see them shaking uncontrollably.

"My lord! Are you sure you are fine? You seem to be suffering from cold damage, as your body is shaking."

"..."

At this point in time, Suzuki's emotion of fear has become so overwhelming that his mind snapped, and went to a happy place, or a place in time where it's easier to handle the situation. He is now imaging that he talking to his co-worker at work in his fear induced delirium.

"He he. It's a side effect... don't worry about it. I'll be fine to work 8-5.~"

"Ah! Yes, my lord! I shall tell the others that you're ready to begin working... Um, excuse my rudeness my lord, but what's 8-5?"

"My time schedule. 8:00AM to 5:00OM. But I don't mind working overtime.~"

"Yes! Of course, my lord. Forgive me as I don't know the inner working of the supreme beings."

"Yeah!~ Of course. Also, when's lunch?~"

"You hunger my lord? I shall inform the maids to bring you sustenance. What would you like my lord?"

"Oh, don't bother the interns.~ I'll go out to eat. Maybe I'll get some noodles at the mess hall.~"

Suzuki stands up and begins to walk towards the door.

"We shall accompany you my lord."

"Ah, no need.~ I know where it is. You still have plenty of work to do.~"

"But lord! Our sole goal in life is to protect you!"

"Oh!~ You want extra work? How about you file those W-2s and watch over my stuff.~"

"Yes, my lord!"

The cockroaches (Eight Edged Assassins) then begin to look at one another in confusion, trying to figure out what a "W-2" is, to no avail.

Meanwhile, Suzuki walks out of the study, seeing two big bug-like guards standing at attention. In Suzuki's glazed eyes they looked like security guards.

"Keep up the good work.~"

"Yes, my lord!"

Suzuki walks past them, and keeps walking until he turns the corner.

"Can you believe Lord Momonga told us to keep up the good work?!"

"I know! We mustn't let him down!"

The bug guards then stiffen their backs more and puff out their chests in pride and dedication.

Suzuki is now currently roaming the halls of Nazarick, or in his addled mind, the halls of his workplace trying to find the mess hall.

(I don't remember this place being such a maze. It might be because today is Monday. No one likes a Monday.~)

He spots a maid, or rather a fellow co-worker, cleaning a statue. So goes up to ask for directions.

"Excuse me. Where's the mess hall?~"

"Oh! It's down the hall, take the first left, then second right."

"Thank you.~"

"You're welcome."

Still completely befuddled, Suzuki walks by following the maid's instructions. As he turns the corner, the regular maid stops cleaning with shock blooming on her beautiful face.

"W-Was that Lord Momonga? It couldn't be. He wouldn't go by himself. Must be one of those copies to protect him."

Suzuki, following the maids instructions, smells food coming from down the hall.

(That smell pretty good.~)

Suzuki begins to pat down his pockets checking for his wallet.

(Oh. I forgot my wallet. Maybe Yamato will forgive me this once. I always pay for my meals.~)

The delusional Suzuki enters the mess hall seeing a large number of female co-workers(maids).

(Was there a recent push for female workers? Meh. I really need to fix my sleep schedule.~)

He enters the mess hall, and as he enters all gazes fall onto him. Suzuki's complete mental meltdown has made him all but oblivious to the stares of worship, terror, and love from the women present. He gets to the end of line seeing the inhuman chef, but in his eyes he was a normal guy.

"Hey. I forgot my wallet. Can you give me pass?~"

The chef slowly nods his head in agreement, too scared to say anything back.

"Can I have a plate of noodles with 2 pieces of ham, and 1 boiled egg please?~"

The chef nods again and makes the plate of food for him. Suzuki takes the plate and sits down at an empty table. The chef is looking on with an intense stare as Suzuki begins to eat the noodles.

"Hmm... This is pretty good.~"

The chef begins to tear up in happiness, and then collapses backwards. Some maids rush to his aid as he glows with joy.

"Are you okay, chef?" Said a maid.

"Yes... I fulfilled my life long goal of cooking a meal for a supreme being, and he liked it! I'm just enjoying the moment."

Suzuki pays the scene no heed as he finishes his meal and leaves to return to work.

(Eh? I feel like I'm forgetting something. Something important... did I turn off the stove? I think I did. I don't want to get charged extra for bills.~)

He passes the maid from earlier who was now cleaning a different statue. Knowing his way back, he quickly returns to his study. He sits back down on his chair looking for something to do.

"Welcome back, Lord Momonga. How was your meal?"

"It was pretty good.~"

"Do you need anything Lord Momonga?"

"Yeah. Where's my assistant?~"

"Oh! Lady Albedo. She is with the other guardians discussing the situation around Nazarick."

(Albedo? Did my assistant get married to a foreigner? It sounds European.~)

"Oh, okay. Can you tell her to come over when she's done with her meeting?~"

"Yes, my Lord!"

A cockroach drops from the ceiling and leaves the room to follow his command.

"Do you need anything else, my lord?"

"No. I'm just going to take a nap. Wake me when Albedo gets here.~"

"Yes, my lord!"

In almost robotic-like motions, Suzuki gets up and returns to his room. He then removes his clothing and falls onto the bed and goes back to sleep almost immediately, with his mental fatigue having taken its toll.

(It was such an easy Monday…~ Albedo... That name sure does sound familiar. I'll sleep on it maybe I'll remember later...~)

-A room on the 9th-floor-

*Knock*knock*

"Enter." Said a woman's voice.

The cockroach enters the room, and Sebas was there every Guardian of Nazarick, excluding Victim and Gargantua.

"Excuse me for the interruption, but Lord Momonga wishes to see you whenever you're finished with your meeting, Lady Albedo."

"Lord Momonga awake! I must go to him!" Shouted Albedo in excitement.

"One moment, Albedo. Should we not all go to meet Lord Momonga?" Asked Demiurge.

"Yes.~ I second that motion. I would love to see Lord Momonga again.~" Said Shalltear.

"No! Lord Momonga has personally requested me. If everyone shows up then he might get offended!" Said Albedo sternly.

"Hmm... Albedo does have a point. We mustn't ruin Lord Momonga's mood since he lost his powers. It might cause him more harm than good." Said Sebas in a calm manner.

"I. Agree. With. Sebas. Since. Lord Momonga. Has. Become. Human." Said Cocytus.

"Yeah.~ Lord Momonga might need healers with him at all times now." Said Aura energetically.

"Y-Yeah... he might be frail." Said Mare.

"That does make sense, but has Lord Momonga returned to his original form since arriving in Nazarick?" Asked Demiurge in curiosity.

"No, Lord Demiurge. He recently ate and I've been messaged that he is resting until Lady Albedo arrives."

"So he has become human instead of disguising himself. Shalltear. Are you sure that you heard everything?" Albedo asked incredulously.

"Yes, of course! Words spoken by Lord Momonga are committed to memory. He said that 'he lost his powers after coming here'." Said Shalltear.

"There are many theories regarding Lord Momonga's situation and Nazarick's, but he is still Lord Momonga. So no matter what form he takes he still commands Nazarick. Is that clear?!" Said Albedo forcefully.

"Agreed!" Said Everyone.

Albedo then begins to leave the room with the guard.

"Wait, Albedo! I just remembered something important!" Shouted Shalltear excitedly.

Everyone leans in to listen to Shalltear's news, feeling this may change the course of Nazarick.

"I remembered he called me a cosplayer."

Shalltear begins to smile cheek to cheek at Albedo as she made that statement.

"C-Cosplayer?" Said Mare in confusion.

"Yes, my creator says that cosplayers are beautiful woman who enjoy dressing up."

Veins begin to pop on Albedo's neck at the rage that has swelled up due to Shalltear's comment. The others begin to slowly leave room as to avoid a possible conflict.

"Albedo. Before you start a fight, please remember Lord Momonga is waiting for you." Said Demiurge tiredly.

The veins in Albedo's neck disappear as she holds her rage down, while Shalltear just holds her grin to try to hurt Albedo's pride. Albedo returns to her elegant stance as she then leaves the room.

"Well, we should return to our floors until we are called upon." Said Demiurge.

Everyone nods in agreement and leaves the room as well returning to their floors.

Albedo stands before the door of Momonga's study, and the bug guards let her in even though their lord hasn't awoken yet. She didn't want to disturb his rest as it might cause more complications to his unknown condition. That was the cover story as she can go in and sleep beside Lord Momonga. She stands at the entrance to Lord his bedroom. Only a door stands between her and undying happiness.

(Lord Momonga is sleeping beyond this point. Am I worthy to enter and lay beside him? No! I must, or that bitch Shalltear will get to him first and taint my beloved Momonga!)

Albedo slowly turns the door knob and quietly opens the door. She peaks her head in to see Lord Momonga in human form, but her bottomless pit of love won't stop her, no matter how hideous he had become. She slowly enters the room to ensure her footsteps don't wake him. She stands beside him just admiring the love of her life.

(What do I do now? Should I wake him, or wait for him to wake? I don't understand how humans work!)

She leans over, and sees her Lord Momonga's soft lips.

(Maybe I'll wake him up with a kiss, and then he'll give me his undying love! Kuhuhuhu!)

Albedo begins to lean closer and closer with the redness in her face getting brighter and hotter. She's mere inches away when Suzuki suddenly sits up, and almost immediately she jumps backwards out of fear of punishment.

"L-Lord Momonga are you okay?"

"Bathroom." He lazily says with glazed eyes.

She quickly rushes to the side opening a door leading to the bathroom. Suzuki gets up and goes in doing his business. Shortly after, Suzuki walks out of the bathroom and upon seeing Albedo he smiles absentmindedly.

"So pretty.~"

Albedo immediately smiles and turns bright shades of red. She leans forward to receive a kiss, but Suzuki was already in bed. Albedo doesn't look disappointed, but instead looks down at him with fondness and affection.

"Thank you, Lord Momonga."

A few moments later he sits up again, and his face is painted with shock. Albedo begins to worry upon seeing this, so she sits on the bed getting closer to Suzuki.

"A-Are you Albedo?" He said in disbelief.

"Yes, Lord Momonga. Are you unwell?"

It then became apparent that Suzuki's rest has allowed him to recover from his mental breakdown.

(Fuck. She IS real! If I recall she's a succubus… I also changed her settings so she's in love with me! Oh, NO! She's gonna eat me!)

"Lord Momonga.~ Shall I bring a healer?"

"No! I mean I'm fine. I just...Well... I-I mean."

"You seem to be quite confused Lord Momonga. You must have had an extremely difficult day. That injury must have caused a status effect that we didn't see. The one that Shalltear failed to block that caused the injury! Shall I go punish her?!"

(The fuck am I supposed to do?! Better yet why does she keep calling me, "Lord Momonga"?)

Suzuki swallows a mouthful of saliva and tries to calm his beating heart. He then braces himself for anything that might happen as he forms a question to ask.

"Albedo... who am I to you?"

Albedo leans back at bit in surprise by the question asked.

(How do I responded? If I answer wrongly, I might not get closer to Lord Momonga!)

"You are Lord Momonga, the guild-leader of Ainz Ooal Gown, master of Nazarick, and the 41 supreme beings."

(So she only knows me as "Momonga", and not anything else. Maybe I can escape from here after all.)

"Are you loyal to me?" Said Suzuki in caution.

Albedo leans in closer to Suzuki, to where they are only mere inches from each other's faces.

"Of course my lord! I would do anything you ask, even if I must die in the process. I, and all of Nazarick follow you, till the last drop of blood in our bodies!"

Suzuki was shocked at such a heartfelt response, and tears fall from his eyes. He wipes them, trying in vain to stop the tears flowing out. Albedo goes to her knees on the floor awaiting forgiveness.

(Why am I crying? Why do I feel so happy? I wanted our Nazarick to survive after my friends and I put so much time and effort into it, but even with everything, I still can't believe that it's here with me!)

As this point tears of joy overwhelmed him, and he begins to cry loudly as if he was child needing comfort from his mother.

"F-Forgive me Lord Momonga! I didn't mean to offend you!"

"You're all here! My friends' memories… I can't believe you're all here! I'm so happy!"

Albedo looks up to see her Lord Momonga crying in joy, so she goes to him holding him tightly as he cries into her chest.

"Lord Momonga.~ We are all here with you no matter what happens. We will always follow.~"

 ***Author here: It's so difficult to write Momonga instead of Ainz. Like I never had such a mental strain. Halfway I thought "why did I put Momonga instead of Ainz?", and then I retyped them, then realized I was right in the first place. That happened about twice. As always leave a review or PM me.***


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Albedo held Suzuki tightly as he fell asleep on her bosom from his crying, and was gently petting his hair as he drools. A ringing sound is suddenly heard in her ear, indicating that someone is trying to message her.

[Lady Albedo, it is Sebas. How is Lord Momonga? I have researched and prepared many items that could be of use to him.]

[I thank you Sebas for being considerate, but don't overwhelm him unless he asks for it. Lord Momonga is still adjusting after being saved.]

[Of course Lady Albedo. I shall be ready whenever he needs me.]

[Message ends]

As Suzuki moves in Albedo's gentle grip, his hand accidently lands atop her chest, and jolts of lighting shoots down her spine into her "feminine" region. Albedo's face begins to turn scarlet in excitement. Meanwhile, Suzuki begins to open his eyes, and the first thing he sees is an excited Albedo with what he could have sworn was hearts in her eyes. He jumps backwards in surprise, seeing where he was sleeping.

"Lord Momonga!~ Should I take off my dress now, or would you like take it off of me yourself?!~"

Suzuki lurched at her obvious arousal, and turns around to hide his reddened face and his "little trooper".

(Aaah! Focus Suzuki! Don't fall to temptation! Now's not the time to be falling for sexual urges... but... Ooooh... to look at those gifts.)

"Lord Momonga, are you displeased with me?~"

Hearing her velvety voice, Suzuki turns around to see a saddened Albedo puffing her chest out, as if to display her "goods" for his inspection.

(Damn it! Must focus!)

"Ahem! Albedo. Now's... not the...time for...this." Said Suzuki in hesitation, trying to regain his focus.

Albedo immediately jumps off the bed, kneeling on the floor asking for forgiveness. She begins panic internally but still retains her elegant composure.

(Eh...? What did I do!?)

Suzuki is internally racked with confusion until he hears Albedo's pleas.

"Lord Momonga, please forgive me for my actions."

"Uh, oh. It's fine... I'm just gonna need a shower first."

(A cold shower.)

"Oh! Yes, of course my lord."

Albedo elegantly exits the bedroom leaving Suzuki alone to take his shower. An hour later Suzuki leaves his room, and sees Albedo bowing as he enters his study. Suzuki sits at his desk and then waits for Albedo to stand back up. A few minutes pass and she is still bowing.

(Uh... Should I say something?) Suzuki muses in uncertainty.

(Oh, no. Is he punishing me for my offense?!) Albedo muses in uncertainty.

"Um, Albedo? Are you okay?"

She stands up showing off her beautiful face, and Suzuki crosses his legs in an attempt to suppress his "trooper".

"Yes, Lord Momonga.~"

"Oh. Okay then."

(Ah~ah. I think I need another cold shower.)

"Excuse me Lord Momonga. I'm sorry if this may seem rude, but may I ask you some questions regarding your transportation to this world?"

"Hm. Yeah, sure."

(Damn it! How do I explain something that never happened?!)

"Um, well my lord, how long have you been in this world of lower life-forms?"

"Hm? Do you mean humans?"

"Yes, Lord Momonga... Oh! Excluding you of course, my lord.~"

Suzuki crosses his arms thoughtfully as he ponders on how to answer her question.

(Eh... That hurt my pride a bit. Being referred to as a 'lower life-form'. Should I give them my age, or how long the game's been out? Maybe it'll make more sense if I give them the game's lifetime. Probably.)

"It's been about 12 years since I have been in this world." Said Suzuki in a dignified manner.

Albedo eyes sharply open wide upon hearing such a statement. She then immediately kneels before Suzuki, lowering her head down to hide her tears as her heart aches over the new information given.

"Please forgive us Lord Momonga for not coming sooner! I will accept punishment for allowing you to stay alone for 12 years in this world."

(Now I understand why he wept so deeply! It's because he hasn't seen us for those 12 years. Oh, my beloved.~ Please forgive me for causing you such pain for all those years.)

Suzuki then begins to internally panic upon hearing Albedo's earnest request.

(Eeeh?! What do I do?! What would Touch-Me do in this situation?... Oh! Right!)

"It's fine, Albedo. I don't blame anyone here for my own mistakes." Said Suzuki in a calm manner.

"Yes, Lord Momonga!~"

(Oooh! How kind and forgiving can you be my love?! I shall better myself to be worthy of such kindness!~)

Albedo stands up with determination burning in her eyes. Suzuki gives a small smile, thankful for whatever happened to cause her sudden change.

(Yosh! I think that worked.)

"So Albedo, how long from your perspective was it since I left?"

"It's been days Lord Momonga. I saw you disappear in a blue light, and shortly after we began to look all over Nazarick. Then search parties were being organized to search outside for you, but then Nazarick itself suddenly shook violently."

(Ah! So when the game shut down, I return to the real world, but a few hours later they came to life. Game time's a lot slower than real time from what she told me. So an hour real time is a day in game time. Is that right?)

"I assumed that Lord Momonga was using a very powerful super-tier spell or a world item to bring us along to this world."

(Huh? Eh? What was that?!)

Albedo's eyes began to glow as her love and admiration for Momonga grew. He keeps his legs crossed, seeing Albedo's "gifts" bouncing before him.

(Okay. Stay calm. Just play along with it Suzuki.~)

"Ah. Yes, of course." Said Suzuki in an almost regal tone.

"Oh!~ Can you tell me Lord Momonga, about the spell you used, in case of another emergency?"

(Aaah! The hole's getting deeper. Wait. Stay calm. Just... lie some more.)

"Ah. I can't. The spell took many years so I don't remember everything from memory."

"Oh. I understand, my lord. I assume you kept a journal regarding the spell, but how could you use the spell without any magic?"

(Damn it! Just bury me!)

"The world here has... science."

"Science? Could you explain further, Lord Momonga?"

(Damn it all! Just kick me 10 feet under. Let's change topic.)

"What else happened when you arrived?" Said Suzuki in a brusque manner.

Albedo kneels before Suzuki, thinking that she can sense his anger. She can see him trembling, which in her mind with rage, but was actually sensing his nervousness.

"My apologies, Lord Momonga, for pushing past my authority."

(Yosh! Dodged a bullet there.)

"It's fine, Albedo. Just answer the question." Said Suzuki sternly.

"Yes, Lord Momonga. I messaged the guardians having them give updates of Nazarick's current state. It has had no problems arriving in this filthy world. Shall I bring you a report of Nazarick since we arrived?"

"Yes, please. What else has happened?"

"We sent a patrol of undead outside with Shalltear to look for you since the guild-member roster of Ainz Ooal Gown listed you as 'online'."

(Eh? So Nazarick's game system is still intact? But that's kind of weird if I'm still listed as "online"... Huh?... What else did she just say?...)

"... Wait. You sent out a patrol of undead?"

"Of course, Lord Momonga.~ Should we have sent out all of Nazarick to look for you?"

(Oh, no. I can see the news headlines now: The dead have arisen and are attacking the living. Sound like a movie Tabula-san would like...)

"No, but how how many undead did you send?"

"5,000 weak undead to secure a perimeter of a mile around Nazarick. Another 6,000 were sent and captured many humans in the surrounding buildings and cleaned the streets. They also removed any humans who refused to halt their attempts to impede the undead's advance. We only lost a few hundred undead, but they'll respawn in a few days my lord."

(That's just great. So basically Nazarick has declared war on Japan, and possibly the human race. As Peroroncino-san would say, "I'm so fucked". But maybe I can negotiate with them as a fellow human.)

"How many were captured?"

"About 500 lower life-forms, my lord."

(Eh? Wow, that's a lot!)

"Hm. Good work, Albedo. The humans you captured... were any of them of any social ranking? Oh, also stop calling them 'lower life-forms', as I'm human now."

"Oh! Yes, my lord! Forgive me for such rudeness. We captured many 'police officers' and merchants. After a few hours with Neuronist Painkill they told us everything they knew." Said Albedo with pride.

Suzuki's face turns pale upon hearing her say such news with a prideful and happy expression on her face. Given his circumstances, he feels that cannot tell her what she said was a bad thing.

(There goes that plan.)

"Good job, Albedo."

"Thank you, Lord Momonga.~"

(Just bury me now... Wait! If magic still exists, then I might have a chance at this!)

"Albedo, does everyone's magic and Nazarick's magic items still work properly?"

"Yes, Lord Momonga."

Suzuki smiles happily from ear to ear upon hearing such a wonderful piece of information. This does not go unnoticed by Albedo, who thinks of a hundred different things, trying to figure out her love Momonga's plan. She has a slight smirk, thinking she can grasp at a piece of the infinite knowledge and stratagems of Momonga.

(Yes! Maybe with some luck we can get rid of those terrible memories, and not be seen as the bad guys here.)

"Albedo, use magic erase their recent memories and to make them like Narazick."

"Aah.~ I'm starting to understand your grand plan, Lord Momonga. It shall be done" Said Albedo with a bow and a knowing smile.

(Eh? What was that? I feel like maybe something else is going on... Or I must be over thinking things.)

"Albedo, how are the other guardians?"

"They are loyal and ready to serve until the end my lord."

(That's good to hear, but I need to see this for myself. Now that I think about it, seeing Shalltear's bloodied face, I hope that the other guardians aren't as bloodthirsty.)

"Albedo, could you please bring the guardians to the throne room in an hour?"

"Yes, of course Lord Momonga. Should I tell them all of what we spoke of here?"

"Yes, please. It'll be quicker than me talking to them one at a time."

"Ooh.~ You only enjoy talking to me Lord Momonga?~"

"Hm? Sure I do, Albedo."

Albedo's eyes once again turn heart shaped, and a lovely fragrance wafts through the air making Suzuki's heartbeat feel faster and more powerful. It made him lightheaded as his 'trooper' takes in all of his blood, and his breathing becomes heavier and more labored. Suzuki then slams his palms onto the table standing up with sweat pouring down his face.

"Albedo!"

Albedo immediately stops in place, seeing him stare at her with what she thinks is rage in eyes.

"Yes, my Lord."

Albedo kneels before Suzuki waiting for his command as he walks beside Albedo staring down at her. She trembles in fear, feeling her lord's powerful gaze. He grabs Albedo by the hand making her stand up. She becomes concerned upon seeing his piercing gaze. He then lifts Albedo onto his shoulder taking her to the bedroom.

-3 loud and stress reducing hours later.-

(Aaaah.~ I feel much better. I didn't know I had that in me.)

He looks over to see Albedo next to him, twitching after an intense love making session.

(Wait! ...I'm no longer a virgin! I'm so happy! No, wait. This is not the time to be happy. I still have to deal with the outside world.)

Suzuki looks over to Albedo's bare back, makes quite a prideful smile as his thoughts dift back to the last 3 hours. He then slaps himself to focus, and gets up to the door, only opening it just enough for his head to poke out.

"Excuse me. Anyone there?"

"Yes, lord." An unseen voice replies.

(Must be those bugs things. Now that I think about it, they must be the YGGDRASIL mercenary summons, Eight-Edged Assassins.)

"Can you tell the guardians to assemble in the throne room in an hour?"

"Yes, my lord. Even the 4th and 8th-floor guardians?"

"No. Excluding them."

"Yes, my lord. I shall personally inform them. Do you require anything else, my lord?"

"Some food and water."

"Yes, my lord!"

Suzuki returns inside the room, seeing a naked Albedo stand before him.

"Lord Momonga, please forgive me for not completing your orders beforehand."

"No, no. It's fine. It's mostly my fault as I lost control."

"What should we do now?~" Said Albedo in a sultry tone.

(I do have an hour to kill... No! I must stop. I gotta focus.)

"Albedo, now's not the time... but maybe... some time afterwards."

"Of course. I understand, my lord. Can I wash myself here?~"

"Yeah, of course."

"Would you like to join me, my lord? Since it'll be faster to wash each other.~"

(Hmm... Well... I can't fight that logic.)

"Sure. Let's go."

Suzuki and Albedo both enter the shower, and thoroughly clean and wash each other. Afterwards, 10 minutes were left before the guardians would arrive in the throne room, so Albedo leaves first. Once she was outside of Momonga's study, she cheers loudly at her recent success.

(That bitch Shalltear can take her cosplayer and shove it, because Lord Momonga and I have now become one!~)

Albedo begins to hug herself, remembering the still intense feelings of Momonga's warm embrace. After a few seconds she snaps out of her stupor.

(Yes.~ I still have to prepare everything for Lord Momonga.)

Albedo begins to merrily walk away from Ainz study, feeling fulfilled and joyful in her "duties".

-Nazarick throne room-

After 10 minutes have passed, the floor guardians stand before the [Throne of Kings], with Albedo standing by awaiting their master.

"Guardians of Narazick, greet Lord Momonga, the ruler of Narazick, and the 41 Supreme Beings of Ainz Ooal Gown."

The guardians kneel next to one another in a row upon hearing Albedo's statement.

"We greet the ruler of all we know, and shall obey till our final moments." Said Everyone in unison.

Suzuki begins to walk out from behind a curtain with measured, deliberate steps and after a few moment sits down on the throne. He immediately begins to have second thoughts about what is happening in front of him.

(Aaah! I should have run when I had the chance!)

Despite his inner turmoil, by some miracle he managed to remain stone faced. It was the same poker face he had practiced using whenever he had been scolded by his superiors at his place of work. Drawing upon his experiences of giving presentations at work in front of dozens, he kept his voice steady as he spoke.

"Thank you all for coming. Albedo, please inform the guardians of what we had discussed earlier."

"Yes, my lord. Guardians, stand on your feet as Lord Momonga wishes to look in your eyes while we discuss important matters."

"Yes, lord!" They replied in unison.

With near perfect timing, the guardians stand up looking upon Suzuki. The guardians see his piercing gaze and dare not flinch nor look away while he looks at them.

(I heard from a co-worker that got promoted, that to get rid of ones fear of someone, is to look them in the eyes without wavering, but they are so scary! It's so hard not to blink.)

"Guardians, I have explained everything to Lord Momonga since his departure but I shall tell you 3 pieces of information that Lord Momonga has disclosed to me regarding his situation. Our lord has been here for 12 years waiting for us, he brought us here using this world's magic, and given his state, any remark about humans being lower lifeforms shall be kept to yourself. Questions are now permitted, but I shall be answering them as best I can since Lord Momonga is still recuperating."

First first to speak would be the very well dressed demon, Demiurge.

"My lord, allow me represent the guardians as we ask for your forgiveness for taking 12 years to arrive and to serve you."

"I had already express such grief beforehand Demiurge, but your words are kind upon Lord Momonga's heart." Said Albedo with a heartfelt smile.

The loli vampire Shalltear was next to speak as she takes a step forward.

"Um, well Lord Momonga, is this world's magic truly powerful enough to fight with Nazarick? Having fought a few of these 'police officers' I found it to be quite easy.~"

Suzuki's piercing gaze doubles in rage as he turns to Shalltear. She briefly avoids his gaze out of fright, but the other guardians find it insulting. She quickly stares back at Suzuki's eyes realizing this.

(Eeeh. She still scares me. I can't get rid of the image of that bloodied face from my mind.)

"Shalltear, the prisoners, or rather the 'officers' have explained that they are fairly weak compared to the nation's military and those of other countries. We mustn't take anyone lightly." Said Albedo in a stern manner.

Their Lord Momonga nods in agreement to the statement, and so the guardians begin mentally planning for the future.

Aura raises her hand and forces her twin Mare to do the same. Suzuki's gaze turns to them, and becomes light and warm upon seeing the twins.

"Lord Momonga, what will we be doing with the prisoners that are on the 6th floor?" Aura asked in curiosity.

"Y-Yeah. T-They t-take quite a lot of space." The fidgety Mare added.

"Lord Momonga wishes to use spells that involve mental manipulation to remove their recent experiences and to improve Narazick's image to the outside world."

"Oh! As expected of Lord Momonga!"

"Y-Yeah. I-I think so t-too."

Cocytus takes a step forward and kneels before their Lord Momonga.

"Lord. Momonga. Since. You. Have. Become. Human. And. Lost. Your. Magic. I. Volunteer. Myself. As. Your. Protector."

Cocytus' very presence is the embodiment of ice, and warrior stoicism, but he trembles as he awaits for his master's response. All eyes were on Lord Momonga as he thinks about this important decision.

(Hmm... Cocytus is a floor guardian, and has a warrior mentally, so maybe having him by my side wouldn't harm Nazarick's defense. I do have Albedo, and she is the strongest guardian here when it comes to defensive skills and is built like a tank, but she's the Guardian Overseer, which is basically my second-in-command. I don't want rely on her too much for protection. Really either one I pick is good option for me… Wait! Don't I have a combat butler? What was the name? Come on, think! Touch-san made him. Ah!)

"Albedo, bring me Sebas Tian." Said Suzuki sternly.

Without needing Albedo to call for him, Sebas appears around the corner and kneels before his Lord Momonga.

"I'm already here my lord."

"Sebas, from now on wherever I go in or out Nazarick you shall be beside me."

"Thank you, my lord. It is such an honor to the one to protect you."

Suzuki waves his arm for a more regal effect.

"Gather a team to aid you in this matter. Take whoever you want from the other floors, except from the 8th-floor to aid you. Nothing bigger than a 10 member group."

"Yes, my lord."

(Eeh.~ I hope I didn't stutter. I'm too scared to even move properly.)

"Albedo, please continue."

"Yes, my lord. Questions have now ended, so we shall now we discuss the situation at hand. We've currently secured a mile wide perimeter around Nazarick with lower-tier and mid-tier undead. The humans of this world have placed troops at every point around Nazarick. The only reason they don't attack is because we have hostages. Lord Momonga wants to negotiate for Nazarick's safety and to release hostages."

Demiurge stands and bows before his lord with crisp movements.

"My lord, I humbly wish to be the one to negotiate with the humans of this world. What do you wish for in exchange for the hostages?"

(Hmm... That's a good question. Maybe books about this... my world's history and sciences. That'll be able to help them gain a better understanding of the outside world.)

"Books containing knowledge about this world for all the floor and area guardians."

Demigure smiles upon seeing a 1/10th, no 1/100th of his Lord Momonga's plan. Yes, the reason for wanting to obtain more of this world's knowledge is so deceptively simple, yet to the demon Demiurge could only draw one conclusion as he then bowed.

"Lord Momonga, let me see to the negotiation. I shall see to it that everything goes according to my lord's plan."

(Uuh... Okay. He's quite scary. Now I'm not sure who I should be worried about more. And what is this about a "plan"? Do they really see books as a big deal?)

"Hm. I'll leave it to you then."

"Thank you very much, Lord Momonga."

Suzuki then begins to rub his eyes after not blinking for 10 minutes straight. Albedo rushes over to his side kneeling beside him. The guardians all stand with concern in their hearts seeing their lord act in pain and discomfort.

"My lord, do you require healing?"

"Huh? Oh, no I'm just tired. I'm going to rest now."

"Oh! Yes, of course my lord."

The guardians kneel as Albedo begins to help Lord Momonga return to his room. It takes only a moment for them to exit the throne room, leaving the remaining guardians alone to talk amongst themselves. Cocytus would speak first, with awe and reverence in his voice.

"Lord. Momonga. May. Be. Human. Now. But. His. Gaze. Alone. Left. No. Doubt. His. Will. Is. Still. As. Powerful. As. Before."

"Agreed, Cocytus. Even his mind is still as sharp. We mustn't fail our lord, nor doubt his abilities in his new form." Said Demiurge.

Aura helps Mare stand after gazing into Lord Momonga's eyes.

"Y-Yeah, his smile's quite scary."

"You mean powerful Mare!"

"O-of course sister!"

Just then Demiurge spots Shalltear, still kneel on the ground shaking.

"Hm? What's wrong Shalltear?"

"Ara.~ Seeing such a powerful gaze onto my body, I couldn't help but make a mess of my underwear."

The guardians groan almost at once and take a deep breath to ignore Shalltear's lack of dignity.

"With Albedo taking care of our lord, as the Defensive Combat Leader of Nazarick, I'll be taking command until Albedo returns. I shall also begin preparations for our Lord Momonga's plan. Everyone should be on high alert until commanded by our lord."

The guardians agree to Demiurge's plans of action. Through a combined series of events and misunderstandings, Nazarick has now begun its first step towards global conquest.

Meanwhile, Suzuki and Albedo have returned to the study. Suzuki takes a seat while Albedo stands before the desk.

"Lord Momonga, are you sure you don't need healers?~"

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm just tired."

"Very well, my lord. If I am excused, I shall return to my duties as overseer."

"Yes, of course. I'll be fine by myself."

"I'll be ready for you whenever you need me my lord.~" Said Albedo in a sultry tone.

She takes a bow and elegantly leaves her Lord Momonga's study.

(Eeh. You'll be ready, but I still can't feel my lower half very well... Now I have to focus. They still see me as "Momonga", the Guildmaster of Ainz Ooal Gown, so I should act like it more. I hope the guardians didn't find my staring annoying... This is really happening, isn't it? It's too late to run away from this now...)

Suzuki's attention then wonders to his desk, and almost on reflex pulls out a notepad from one of the drawers.

(Ooh! My notes about Nazarick's maintenance are still here. This'll help quite a bit, but I should update it since we'll basically be kicking up a hornet's nest. I also have to make sure that all of Nazarick functions how it's supposed to, even in this world.)

Suzuki looks at his outfit and remembers his divine-tier set with rings, and remembers that Albedo said he was 'online'.

(If my character got deleted as well as my save, then I shouldn't still be registered on the guild-roster. Maybe all my stuff got saved in my room, or maybe the vault.)

Suzuki goes to his room to look around in various chests looking for his main gear. He finds various items, but his main gear set isn't to be found.

(Well... I guess I have to check the vault in the treasury.)

Suzuki then decides to make his way to the vault, where he will most likely find his own NPC creation. But will he be willing to use him?

-Meanwhile, in the Capital City of Japan, Tokyo. National Diet Building.-

A group of 10 individuals, slight obscured by shadows sit beside one another on a rounded table. The atmosphere in this area was deathly serious as they spoke to one another.

"Prime minister, the satellite images came in and no new movement from this unknown enemy."

"The latest reports came in. Our scientists essentially have no idea how these creatures and that unknown structure came from."

"We have military personnel ready to attack, and our allies as well as other the foreign powers are curious as to what's happening. Should we deliver a statement?"

"Prime minister, the public have begun protesting for the release of any information regarding the people whom have been captured. Should we continue to tell the media nothing?"

"Prime minister, what should we do?"

Through the ever ringing chorus of questions, a man at end of the table emerges from the shadows leaning upon the table with both elbows propping himself up. He then speaks with a calm tone.

"We do nothing and we say nothing. I want to see what happens next."

"Excuse me, Prime minister... but why should we do nothing?"

"When I was a boy, I went to the mountains with my grandfather before they were stripped bare for resources. I can still image those beautiful trees, or better yet look at those trees around that building. They are in full bloom with some giving fruit. Now, image all of japan like that. We could make hundreds of trillions if we could get such technology. Simply put: A way to heal the planet."

The men around the table, still hidden behind shadows, could only be seen by their large grins upon hearing their prime minister's plan.

"That boy... For some reason he seems to be around the center of everything. That woman who killed many police officers protected him and even kneeled before him, and was carried back into that building after taking a bullet. I want to know everything that we have on that young man."

"Yes, prime minister."

Everyone leaves the table shortly after with the meeting adjoured, leaving only the prime minister behind. He glares intently at a picture Suzuki that he holds in his hand.

(Who are you boy? Why are you so special? What can you do? And how can I use you to make this world mine...)

He gently puts the picture down, and then suddenly stabs the head with a knife.

(We'll soon find out.)

 ***Author here: I hope you enjoyed it, and as always leave a review or PM me.***


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: Orders**

A news report lady stands behind a heavy armed police barricade with her cameraman. The cameraman begins to signal her...

"3...2...1...go."

"This is channel 10 of Japan's government news and we are on scene of this unknown phenomenon, where skeletal beings have taken part of the Akihabara district. In response the government has closed off the rest of the Akihabara district. At this point we can only pray for the countless people whom have been taken by these creatures."

Loud sounds of crackling are heard coming from the undead that stand guard on the street, preventing anyone from entering. They then take a step forward in unison.

"Everyone move back! They've begun to move!" Shouted an officer.

The undead then begin to move to the sidewalks leaving the street barren and open.

"Hey are you getting this on camera?!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

A single maid with a dog head begins walking down the street in orderly fashion, whe then stops at the last row of undead. She pulls out an item from her pocket and breaks it. A portal opens up beside her and more maids begin walking out of the portal with a table, chairs, and a dining set. The maids stand at the side and bow after they have finished their task.

The maid with the dog head then speaks in a soft tone of voice.

"Lord Demigure. Everything is now ready."

A man begins to appear from the portal, and with a single touch of his shoes onto the ground underneath, a large flash of white begins to spread against the filth that covered the ground, and buildings become clean. The dead plant life seemed to come back to life sprouting flowers. The effect continued for what seemed like miles.

The man then takes a seat at the table, and the maids begin preparing tea and food for him. The people nearby begin to whisper about the recent turn of events.

(What is Lord Momonga's plan? I know he wants a better image for Nazarick, but why and how? I can't even image the plan Lord Momonga has for us.)

"My name is Demiurge. Please bring someone to speak with me."

The people begin taking pictures and video of the man who called himself Demiurge. Everyone is concerned about what is happening, but the only one woman is smiling.

"This is our chance!"

"What do you mean?"

"This could be the exclusive of a lifetime."

"Or the end of our lifetimes."

"Shut up and follow me."

The people who are staring at Demiurge allow the two to sneak through the police barricade, too stunned to respond. The two begin to run towards Demiurge, and the police runs after them in an attempt to stop them.

"Hey! Stop!"

"Not until I get an interview!"

[Kneel]

A loud powerful voice makes everyone stop and kneel onto the ground. The people could only shutter in fear at the shudden loss of freedom of movement, unable to understand how and why their bodies moved of their own.

(Is this part of Lord Momonga plan?)

[Come here]

The news lady and cameraman begin to walk against their will towards Demiurge, with a group of undead standing behind them at the ready. The two stop before the table staring at this man who could compel them through voice alone.

"You have one chance to tell me something useful or the image of me sitting here will be your last."

[Release]

The two fall onto the ground taking deep breaths. The lady stands up to face this life and death situation, and seemingly undeterred she pulls up her cameraman making him record the proceedings.

"Yes, I'm Miki Yamamoto of channel 10 government news. I was wondering if you are willing to allow us to get an interview with you?"

(Lord Momonga does want to improve image of Nazarick so killing these foolish people would not do any good. These might give me more of the answers I seek.)

"Explain to me who or what is channel 10 government news and an interview?"

(Huh? Okay, so far so good. I just need to go with the flow on this guy.)

"Yes, of course. A interview is a series of questions I ask for you to answer. Channel 10 government news is a place where people watch events unfolding live."

She points to the camera.

"This large box is called a camera and it's showing our conversation throughout the nation maybe even the world right now."

Demiurge smiles mentally.

(I'm beginning to understand Lord Momonga's plan. He knew this news would come here. That's why he wants a good image of Nazarick for the world to see. This must be a small drop in the vast ocean of his plans.)

"I shall allow this interview. Please sit."

(Score! I shall be the best journalist in the world.)

She does not hesitate and takes a seat in front of Demiurge. The maids prepare tea and some snacks for her and the cameraman. She places her microphone onto the middle of the table before she takes a breath ans begins speaking.

"Who or what are you?"

"I am Demigure. A guardian of Nazarick."

(Nazarick? Guardian?)

"Mr. Demiurge, what is a guardian in what I assume is your home of Nazarick."

(She is not as stupid as I imagined.)

"Demiurge is fine with me. A 'guardian' is a rank given to us by our creators."

"A rank? So are you like a captain in Nazarick?"

"No, I'm a guardian. No human titles will be the same as a title given to us by our creators."

(Okay. He has zealot like behavior. Maybe it's a cult.)

"Alright, so what about these creators are they your parents?"

"In a way, yes."

"I see. So Demiurge, that place called Nazarick, is it one building?"

"Yes and no."

(He's smart to avoid certain questions.)

"Could you elaborate?"

"No."

"I see. Very well then. Demiurge, you have some unusual features for a human."

"I shall only say this once: I am not human. The supreme beings made me this way so my features are superior to everyone else here."

(Maybe surgery to change his appearance as to hide his true identity. His cult behavior is very scary.)

"These Supreme beings? Are they your creators?"

"Yes."

"How did they make you?"

"An excellent question. Sadly, one in which I don't have an answer for. Now I also have a question."

"Does this world not have demons?"

"Huh? Well, demons are more of fantasy for some people and others think they're real."

"Ah. So, you don't know."

"It's a matter of opinion."

"How can I prove that I'm a real demon?"

(Alright. He's a nut.)

"How about summoning some fire."

"Huh? Um... Okay."

(Oh, no. I feel like I did something I shouldn't have. I'm gonna get fired.)

Demiurge lifts his hand upwards.

[Flames of Gehenna]

Large towers of flames erupt behind Demiurge. Everyone is stunned at the action but Miki just stares at Demiurge as his glasses as the light of the flames dancing upon them. The flames begin to move away from one another making a large circle that encompass the entire district.

"Is that enough proof?"

She can't stop shaking to answer him.

(Come one say something! I must move my lips!)

"Is this interview over?"

(Come on words leave my mouth!)

"No!"

"No need to yell. Take a moment to collect yourself."

(She seems very determined. She will be a good pawn for Lord Momonga.)

"I'm sorry."

"I assume this camera has captured everything I just done and shown it to the world?"

"Yes... it has."

(Such an amazing device. It must be this world magic.)

"Good. So let us continue."

(If I wasn't scared shitless I would be happy at such coverage.)

"Um... How did you summoned a large wall of fire?"

"I made it."

"How?"

"I don't know." Said Demiurge with a mischievous grin.

"Did your supreme being say you can do this?"

"No, he didn't but this is all according to his plan."

"What's his plan?"

"My lord wishes to release the hostages for a trade."

"What does he want?"

"He wants books about this world and the people who live in it."

(Huh? Why books? They musn't know about the Internet.)

"Books? For everyone you have taken."

"Yes, and they'll be released without any injuries. We haven't harmed a single one. They rather enjoyed their stay."

"Well, I can relay your request, but that is for the government to decide."

(So this government controls everything.)

"I assume the government controls this nation."

"Yes, it does. Much like your lord controls everything."

"Let us stay on topic. Shall you ask me more questions of me?"

"Are there more guardians of your home?"

"Yes."

"Are they just like you?"

"Not like me. I digress. Some are even stronger than I am."

"Can I interview this lord of yours?"

"Not unless he decides to."

"If this lord told you to kill yourself would you do it?"

"Why yes. Without a moment's hesitation."

Suddenly a ringing occurs in Demiurge's ear.

[Message]

[This is Albedo. How goes the negotiations?]

[This person is not of power but of information.]

[Explain?]

[Lord Momonga predicted that someone with access and means to broadcast our intentions to everyone around the nation would appear.]

[That would greatly help Lord Momonga's plan. What does she want?]

[She wants to ask a series of questions called an interview. I recommend that I take her back to Nazarick to discuss her servitude.]

[I shall ask Lord Momonga of this, but ensure she doesn't leave your side.]

[Of course.]

[Message ends]

"I have some good news for you."

"Oh? What would that be?"

"There might be a chance that my lord would speak with you."

(Eh?! If I wasn't so scared I would smile.)

"Um... Good to know."

"Until then you are not permitted to leave unless otherwise instructed."

The undead behind her form a barricade ensuring no one leaves or enters the area.

"I'm now a hostage?"

"For the moment, but depending on how things turn out you might be a guest of honor for my lord."

"And what happens if I'm not?"

Demiurge hands a cup of tea to Miki, while he takes a slip of his own.

"As my creator once said, 'enjoy the time you have'."

-Meanwhile in Narazick-

(Which way to the vault? Was it a left at the statue of slaying or a right?)

Suzuki, with the help of Yuri Alpha and CZ Delta, eventually finds the vault. The three enter seeing an unknown figure sitting down on a couch. The figure stands showing supreme being Yamaiko.

"Lady Yamaiko is that you?... No, that isn't you!"

The battle maids ready themselves for a fight while protecting their Lord Momonga, who then speaks in an annoyed tone of voice.

"That's enough, Pandora's Actor."

Yamaiko begins to morph into a pink sludge, which then slowly changes its appearance to one of a military soldier with a blank face with black holes for eyes and a mouth.

"Greetings my lord, my creator Momonga!~ Also these beautiful roses!~" Pandora's Actor energetically bows like a gentleman towards the three.

"I'm Yuri Alpha leader of the battle maids. You will show some respect towards me."

"Yes, of course. I wouldn't sour such beauty as yours.~"

(AAAAH! Now I remember! I made him that way. Just kill me now! Those were days I thought I buried in my past.)

"Pandora's Actor. Did any of my equipment arrive in the vault?"

"Ah, yes!~ It did my lord!~"

(Eh? That's good to know! Hopefully they'll change size when I put them on.)

"Can you go get them for me?"

"With pleasure my creator Lord Momonga.~"

Pandora's Actor walks away while his coat somehow flutters like he was walking in a windy day. Suzuki turns to the two battle maids as they blankly stare back at him.

(Don't look at me with those eyes of shame. Just end me please.)

A few minutes pass and Pandora's Actor returns with a simple ring box. The lvl-100 doppelganger opens the box revealing a ring of Ainz Ooal Gown.

"Is this it?"

"Yes, my lord.~ Shall I put it on for you?~"

(Oh, let this end.)

Suzuki takes the ring from Pandora's Actor.

(Well, at least I'll be able to freely teleport around Nazarick.)

He places the ring on his finger, and suddenly everything around him flashes in a bright light.

(Ugh. I feel so strange.)

Suzuki opens his eyes seeing the three of them kneel before them.

"We await your orders supreme one!"

(Eh? What's going on?)

Suzuki moves his hand to get them to stand, but he notices a bony hand coming into his view. He jumps in fright, but an unknown magic calms him down. Yuri Alpha looks up at her Lord Momonga with cheerful eyes.

"Lord Momonga, I'll be the first to say congratulations on returning to your original form."

Suzuki looks down to notice his body has changed. He moves his robes slightly to look at his lower half.

(AAAAH! I don't have my wizard!)

"Ahem! What do I look like now?"

"My creator, you are the very persona of death.~ I'm honored to witness your return my creator.~"

(So have I reverted back to my playable character, but how? Huh? Wait! It must have been this ring!)

Suzuki removes the ring, and a blinding light emerges around him. He opens his eyes once again to see his normal human hand. He looks down his pants and with a sigh of relief he is now back to normal.

(This ring turns me into Momonga! But the... What about the other guild rings!?)

"Pandora's Actor. Are there more rings where you got this one?!"

"Yes, my lord!~ There are 40 more."

(My friends rings!? If so, I can bring them back!)

"Pandora's Actor, you are to guard those rings with your life!"

"Yes, my creator!"

"Now, everything that has happen in this room is to never be spoken of."

"Yes lord Momonga!" Said everyone in unison.

Suzuki, escorted by the battle maids leaves the vault.

(Ooh. What should I do?! I... just... like... how... I need to sit down.)

"Excuse me, Lord Momonga."

"Um? Yes, Yuri?"

"Lady Albedo wishes to speak with you regarding a matter with Demiurge. She is waiting for you in your study my lord."

(Good! I need a break from this. It's giving me a headache!)

"Okay. I'll be there shortly."

"Yes, my lord."

"Thank you. Can you escort me back?"

"Of course, my lord."

Suzuki arrives at his study and the two depart, leaving him to enter the study alone.

"I'm here Albedo."

"Greetings my lord.~"

Albedo is kneeling beside his desk, floating mirror beside him. Suzuki sits at his desk allowing Albedo to stand.

"My lord are you tired from your walk? Shall I massage you while we discuss a matter regarding Demiurge task?"

(Yes please! No! Wait. I must focus... just need to be patient.)

"Not right now Albedo, but what's happening with Demiurge."

Albedo positions the floating mirror, showing Demiurge surrounded by fire talking to a woman while having a cup of tea.

(This is NOT what I had in mind. This is by far away from my plan by miles!)

"What is he doing?"

"My lord, that woman belongs to an information network and she wishes that she could speak with you for an interview. It'll be a excellent way to discuss terms having the nation to see the wonders of Nazarick and of you my lord."

"Okay... but why is everything on fire? That's more of a pressing concern."

"I don't know my lord. It must be a way to show force or gather attention."

(Ugh... Kidnapping, murder, and now arson. It's getting worse by the minute.)

"What shall I tell Demiurge, my lord?~"

"It's fine. Tell him to bring her to the throne room. I'll talk to her alone."

"Yes, my lord."

"Anything else?"

"Well, my lord... I was hoping we could sleep again."

(Focus man focus!... But her skin was so smooth and soft… AAAH! focus!)

"Maybe... later."

"I'll be ready at a moment's notice my lord.~"

"Hm. Thank you, Albedo."

Albedo places her hand on her ear as she receives a message from someone. A minute later her conversation ends.

"My lord, Sebas has prepared his team and is on his way here with further details."

(Okay! Time to act as guild-leader.)

"That's good, Albedo. I want a detailed report of Narazick regarding everything. I want all possessions of the prisoners taken and looked over. I want you to improve communications between guardians, and also more security in and out the tomb. No one under Nazarick shall move without my command."

"Yes, my lord."

(Oh, my lord!~ I love it when you take charge! Command me to your bedroom! Please my lord!)

"That is all."

"I shall begin undertaking your orders my lord."

Albedo elegantly bows and leaves his study.

[Message]

[Demiurge, Lord Momonga wishes to speak with this woman. Bring her to the throne room.]

[I will do so immediately.]

[Message ends]

Suzuki takes a deep breath seeing Albedo leave the room knowing acting is quite difficult.

(I was hoping to get Albedo excited, but I think she prefers to take the lead. She had no reaction whatsoever. Another time to release some stress… stop thinking about sex you damned ex-virgin!)

Suzuki slaps his cheeks to focus. He pulls out the ring from his pocket placing it on his desk before him.

(Okay! So let's manage what's happening here. The guild ring turns me into my avatar character with all my features, equipment, and maybe even my skills. Albedo said that magic and magic items still work, so maybe my stuff does too. I'll test it later but more pressing matters first. There are 40 more rings, so one for each guild member. I have no way to find them, and I'm not even sure they be willing to join, nor the effects of being in our characters for extended periods of time.)

Suzuki lays his head down onto his desk, having the cold wooden desk cooling it off.

(There's too much to plan. I'll deal with that later, but first my priorities lay Nazarick's safety, and the release of the hostages. Also to check how well magic is compared to technology, and lastly do the NPCs have health bars, or one shot to the head take them down?)

Suzuki ponders his problems a knock at the door.

"Lord Momonga it is I, Sebas."

"Come in."

Sebas comes in and closes the door behind him as he then bows to Suzuki.

"Sebas, what did you want to discuss?"

"Lord Momonga, I wish to explain your security team with you and if you have any preferences regarding them."

"Okay. Explain away."

Sebas pulls out a scroll with well drawn pictures of the team.

"Yes my lord, I decided upon a team that is hidden, while also showing your royal figure. I would be behind you as your butler guarding your rear with two battle maids, whom I recommend Narberal and CZ."

"Hm. That's sounds good. Who else is going to be protecting me?"

"Two shadow demons with you at all times. The remaining five would be hanzo's hidden around you forming a star ready to kill anyone who tries to do you harm."

(This set up would be good, but there are still many unknowns. It's better than having a army around me and I still have my ring just in case.)

"I approve of it Sebas. USe this formation for when I leave Nazarick, but in Nazazick you are to escort me unless told otherwise."

"Yes my lord. Shall I begin escorting you today my lord?"

"No, I want a report about the maids and the facilities."

"Yes, my lord."

Sebas bows and leaves his study. As Sebas leaves a bug guard enters.

"Excuse my lord but Lord Demiurge is waiting for you in the throne room."

"Thank you. I'll be there shortly."

The guard bows and then leave.

(Ah, crap! I forgot about that! Okay! Focus. What should I do? If I appear human that'll raise more questions and problems, but if I appear as Momonga that'll be even worse. What appearance should I choose for this interview!?)

-In the throne room-

Albedo spots demigure entering the throne room with a human female and male. The man is smitten by Albedo appearance while Miki is jealous.

"Demiurge, are these the people you spoke of?"

"Yes, but it mostly the female, as the male is a witness of the act with the device in his hand."

"I see. Lord Momonga has given us orders so we shall proceed with them."

"What about these two?"

"Lord Momonga wishes to discuss things with them privately."

"I understand, Lord Momonga plans are the highest secret of all of Nazarick. I shall begin at with Lord Momonga's orders, but Iet me explain a few things to these creatures."

"Hurry it up then."

Albedo leaves the throne room, while Demiurge begins to speak with the two "guests".

"My lord will speak with you privately. This is a great honor for you, but be warned: any simple mistake, Lord Momonga will kill you for insulting him. Even a twitch of your finger is considered a insult. You are going to be in the presence of the supreme being. You are not even worthy to be filth beneath his feet so best behavior, or I'll let you experience pain that'll make you beg for death."

(Eeek! This Momonga guy must be scary to have a demon all worked up! And that woman must be someone important. This is going to be an amazing piece if I don't die.)

"Okay, I understand. I won't insult your Lord Momonga."

Demiurge gives a slight bow and walks away.

The two are left alone in the empty throne room, but still feel as if there are many eyes watching them, ready to kill. A flash of blue light appears on the throne, and there sits the persona of death. The two are paralyzed with fear seeing an undead appear before them.

"Greetings and welcome to my home. I am Momonga, the master of this tomb. What can I do for you?"

The two remember demigure warning and immediately get on their knees.

(Holy crap! What is that?! I feel I should pray, but he'll kill me if I move!)

"Lord Momonga, I'm Miki Yamamoto. I work with channel 10 government news. I'm honored that you are seeing me in your busy day."

(Wait... Don't I know her? Right! She is quite the journalist.)

"Are you speaking to the floor or me?"

She looks up seeing those red eyes glow with anger.

"I'm speaking to you Lord Momonga. Please forgive me."

"Your forgiven but he isn't."

Momonga reaches out his hand pointing it at the camera man.

(I'm sorry but I must know.)

[Grasp Heart]

Lord Momonga crushes his heart. The man falls onto the ground without so much of a sound.

(That works but the weirdest part is that I don't feel any remorse for killing a man. I even didn't hesitate to kill him. I need to test something else.)

[Summon Mid-Tier Undead: Death Knight]

A dark sludge surrounds the dead body and begins to morph into a death knight.

(Eh? That never happened in game.)

"Hold that thing towards us."

The death knight nods holding, the camera in his hand moving beside them.

"You are my guest, so please stand."

She stands looking at him, forcing herself to not tremble in fear or she risk death.

"Thank you, Lord Momonga."

"Shall we begin this interview. Push that red button."

The death knight nods and pushes the red button. The livestream connects to the station and begin broadcasting throughout the country and even international stations are picking up the event. The first contact of these unknown beings to the world is a undead sitting on a throne. By some miracle, the woman named Miki keeps her voice calm and steady as she speaks.

"Can you introduce yourself for those watching?"

"I am Lord Momonga, the Ruler of the Great Tomb of Nazarick."

"What has brought you here?"

"I do not know. We arrived suddenly and used standard protocol regarding the situation."

"Protocol? You mean the capture and death of innocent civilians."

"Yes, but don't worry those who have been captured have been well treated."

"What are your plans regarding your situation?"

"To ensure Nazarick's safety in these unknown lands, and to create diplomatic relations."

"What would you be wanting from the nation of Japan?"

"First a trade regarding the people in my care for knowledge of this world."

"What makes you think that the government will allow such slaughter of its citizens?"

(I lived here all my life. I lost my mother to the stupid grind of life, and my father left without a word. I know all too well the filth this world has since I took my first breath.)

"Pan the camera around the room."

The death knight begins to pan the camera around the throne room showing off the pristine condition it was in. The camera captures the glowing jewels and metals around the room, as it turns back to Momonga whom looks directly into the camera.

"I know that these leaders will allow it because this tomb holds a great amount of wealth and secrets. I've seen men's greed cause nations to fall, so I know that a retaliation is out of the question."

Momonga then looks back to the reporter.

"What type of secrets will you be willing to give?"

"Since I was rash to send my undead forward, I shall say this to the leader of this nation: I will heal your land. I have various tools that'll bring even the barren wastelands to fertile soil, but I'll do so only when what I want is given to me."

"That would require the prime minister visiting you. Can I have all access to such a event?"

"I shall allow it. You'll be my guest here."

"What will-"

Lord Momonga raises his hand cutting her off. He stares directly into the camera, and a dark aura appears around him making Miki feel sick to her stomach.

"I tire of this interview, so we shall stop here. Prime minister, you have 3 days to respond. I'll be waiting for you outside my tomb."

Upon the completion of his final statement, Lord Momonga disappears in a flash of light. The camera feed cuts out, and the reporter Miki Yamamoto falls onto her knees.

"Eeh. I want to retire. I should've listen to my parents and become a doctor or a lawyer."

She turns around seeing the large undead that used to be her cameraman just stand silently beside her.

"I guess you're my new partner... Heh. Well, partner I'm just going to take a nap now."

Miki Yamamoto collapses onto the floor, drenched in her own sweat. A few maids appear behind her and begin taking her to her new home.

-National Diet Building-

"I want to meet this Momonga personally! I want to shake this creature's hand. I will make this world shake at how Japan now leads the world into a new era."

-America, Washington D.C, White House-

"This Momonga fella has sure captured my attention. I wonder how that stubborn old fool's gonna deal with this. I can't wait to meet this bag of bones because these old war wounds are shaking."

-U.K., London, Downing Street-

"A new chess piece for the board. A new pawn to sacrifice or a king to kill. Let see how this game plays out."

-Russia, Moscow, Kremlin.-

"Another one that rules with an iron fist. I pray that a fight doesn't occur. I just want this decaying peace to last just a bit longer."

-Outside of Nazarick-

Outside of Demiurge's [Flames of Gehenna], a police officer helps a woman walk through the flames. She is then helped by other police officers to reach a safe area.

"Sir, you haven't stopped since this morning. You should take a break."

"Can't do that. Why? Because helping those in need is common sense. so I can't stop until everyone is safe."

"Yes Sir! l shall help as well!"

The officer turns to see a TV working in the window of a shop. He then spots an undead figure being broadcast.

(Holy...! Is that Momonga?!)

 ***Author here: I hoped you've enjoyed it. Also guess who's appearing next? So excited to write him in. If you enjoyed it leave a review or PM me.***


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: Japan Arc**

Momonga teleports into his study after his interview. He looks at his bony hand staring at the ring on his finger, with the lights of his eyes burning brightly.

(I... I killed someone as if I squashed a grape. I wanted answers, but was that really necessary? I... I am still human, aren't I?)

He removes the ring off of his finger and returns to his human form. He takes in a deep breath having his senses return to normal. He looks at his human hand, and he sees the man's face between his fingers, remember how he looked as he crushed his heart. The look of despair and fear he saw was burned into his mind. He then falls onto his knees, hyperventilating, and begins to vomit onto the floor.

(W-What have I done? Why did I kill him!? NO!)

The Eight Edged Assassins descend from the ceiling rushing to their Lord Momonga's side.

"Quickly! Bring the healers and allow no entry!"

"Yes, sir!"

One of the assassins begins to leave the room informing the guards outside the door. Then a shout from a certain loli vampire rings through the hall.

"What happened to Lord Momonga!?"

Shalltear runs through the guards seeing Lord Momonga on his knees, and to his side knocking an assassin away.

"Lord Momonga!~ It's me, Shalltear. Do you need anything?!"

Momonga wipes his mouth and takes a moment to breath as he grabs on his desk to pull himself up. Shalltear holds his back, gently helping him up to his feet.

"I... I'm fine... I just need to rest." Said Suzuki half-heartedly.

"I'll help you to your bedroom my lord.~" Said Shalltear in worry.

Shalltear then helps her Lord Momonga to his bedroom, and gently places him on his bed with a great deal of concern and care. An assassin then knocks on the door.

"Excuse, Lady Shalltear. The healers have arrived, so should we go ahead and lock down Lord Momonga's room!?"

"Yes, until he's healed and rested.~ I shall guard his bedside and no one else is allowed inside. I shall take any punishment for doing this."

"Yes, Lady Shalltear! You heard her! Lord Momonga's room is now on lockdown."

"Yes, sir!"

Their Lord Momonga begins to sleep peacefully, so the healers quietly go into his room casting all types of healing magic, and removing any status effects. Shalltear stands by patiently, waiting for healers to finish their duty.

Minutes seemed like hours as they left the room, and then Shalltear daintily sits beside him holding his hand. A highpitched scream is suddenly heard from outside as Albedo is being told about what happened to Lord Momonga. A few seconds later a heavy 'THUD' is heard, followed by a dragging of a heavy object.

(That bitch Albedo! Trying to take my true love away from me! Despite Lord Momonga's new form, I cannot deny there is still an attraction.~ She won't have a chance to sleep with him. This event must have surely popped a flag.~)

Shalltear begins to remove his pants, tracing her petite fingers along the lines of his smooth skin. With a dewy-eyed lust, her tongue glides over her fangs and lips upon seeing her lord's mighty "staff".

(I think I know of the perfect way to heal you, my lord.~)

Approximately 2 hours later, Shalltear leaves her Lord Momonga's room licking her lips and fixing up her disheveled dress and hair. A guard comes up to her asking about the health of their master.

"Ara.~ He is quite healthy, our supreme one.~"

Shalltear then gracefully leaves the room, with their Lord Momonga lying on his bed, covered in sweat, and breathing heavily as he opens his eyes upon hearing the door close.

(Eeeeh! I'm so confused! I've never been so scared, and so excited in my whole life! Peroroncino-san! What did you program her with?! M-My legs can't stop twitching!)

He gathers his strength and makes it off the bed with wobbly legs, barely able to stand.

(Okay! Besides being numb from waist down, I have invited THE prime minister of Japan, captured a reporter, and shown myself across the nation, and probably the whole world. What do I do next!? Maybe I should prepare for a bombing run.~)

Suzuki goes into his closet, and after a moment emerges wearing not his suit, but a deep black robe with jewels and elaborate designs on its left.

(Eh.~ This looks hideous. It would look good at a cosplay convention, but I have nothing else to wear. Damn it all. What was I thinking, filling up my collection with women's clothes?!)

Suzuki then leaves his room, walking with a slight limp. Seeing this the guards rush over to his side wondering about his health.

"Lord, are you feeling better?!"

"Uh, hm. Yes, I am."

"Wonderful news! Lady Shalltear's treatment must have worked. It's must a powerful one since we heard a lot of noise coming from her."

(Eh?~ They heard that?)

"Y-Yeah, lets go with that."

"Lord Momonga, shall we remove the lockdown on your room and release Lady Albedo?"

"Huh? What happened to Albedo?"

"Lady Albedo had given strict orders that if you feel ill your room shall be on lockdown, preventing anyone from entering. She tried to voilate her own orders and enter by the room by force, so we had to remove her by force."

Suzuki was dumbfounded for a brief moment, and it took all the will he could muster to not facepalm at the explanation given by the Eight Edged Assassin.

"Oh. Uh, well you can release her now."

"Yes, Lord Momonga!"

The guards return to their positions, and then suddenly loud footsteps are heard approaching at a hurried pace. A cold chill runs down Suzuki's spine at the sound.

(Uh... I should run.)

Just then Albedo slams the door open with rage burning in her eyes and scaring Suzuki. However, she quickly changes her attitude to that of a loving wife, and she gently walks beside him, holding his arm, which pressed up against her breasts. She looks directly at him with her face a mere few inches away from his.

"My love!~ Are you feeling better?"

(Somehow I'm even more scared.)

"Uh, hmm... Yes I'm feeling better."

"That's great to hear my lord!~ What did that bi... I mean Shalltear do to you?"

(Oh, crap! Umm... Lie!)

"She just watched as I was recovering."

"Oh?~ Wonderful my lord! Shall I heal you myself then?"

(Please no... If you did it I might die of dehydration.)

"Ahem! Not right now Albedo. I have more pressing matters to attend to."

Albedo backs up hoping she didn't overstep her bounds.

"Forgive me my lord!"

"Eh? Oh. It's okay. Did you bring me those reports about Nazarick's operations?"

Albedo stands back up giving him her empty hand. Suzuki tilts his head and looks on with confusion. Albedo looks down at her hand, embarrassed and begins to turn red.

"Excuse me, my lord. I shall return" Said Albedo with a bow.

(Ah~ah. I guess she forgot it.)

"Oh! Yeah, sure."

Albedo leaves the room after a few minutes return handing Suzuki some documents.

"As you can see my lord everything in Nazarick is running at 100 percent of normal. We have organized patrols to ensure no one enters or leaves Nazarick without your expressed permission."

"Hm. Good. What about Nazarick maintenance?"

"We have enough gold for daily use to last us for thousand years, even at our highest alert levels. It would take a large amount of damage to even dent our balance."

(Aaah.~ I remember how after the guild invasion, how much we had to pay to repair 7 floors, revive most of the guardians, and the other monsters. That's was a dark day.)

"Ah, that's good then. Also, Albedo I have requested a meeting with the prime minister of this country in three days, so I want one street open to allow entry."

"Yes, my lord. Shall I place hidden units on the street?"

"No, I don't want to ruin this meeting. I only want Sebas and his team with me."

"But my lord, that's too dangerous.~" Said Albedo with a gasp.

"Don't worry. I'll have Shalltear and Demiurge with me, but I don't want to expose the other guardians unless necessary. They've already seen the power of those two, so they'll be cautious."

"Ah.~ Understood, my lord. Then I shall plan for the meeting."

"Thank you, Albedo."

"Your words are too kind my lord. I also have removed the prisoners personal effects for review."

"Good. I want to see them in a moment. I also have a woman..."

(That bitch!)

Albedo eyes flash in rage making Suzuki jump in his seat sensing death. He looks at her with fear, but she is just smiling like a beautiful painting.

(Eh? Huh. I must be imagining things.)

"I have the female reporter staying here as a guest. She'll be with us at the meeting, with also a death knight that used to be her former companion."

"Ah! Yes, my lord. I shall see to it she is treated well."

"Good. Also, I want to see these prisoners and their belongs. Will you escort me Albedo?"

"Oh, of course my lord!" Said Albedo in elation.

Suzuki and Albedo then leave the room, and begin heading towards the 6th floor.

-National Diet Building-

"Prime minister, I am sorry, but I refuse to accept this order!" Shouted a military figure.

"I shall meet this Momonga fellow alone. If what he says is true then we must make him an ally."

The man shouting earlier leaves the room stomping his feet on the way out. The prime minister, now alone in his office pulls a knife out from his drawer. He has a flashback to when he was young boy.

"Grandfather, who'll take care of the trees and animals when you leave?"

He hands him the knife that has a few chips in the blade, and the handle has some bits missing.

"You will."

The boy smiles, but it quickly fades to tears as the flashback continues, showing his parents selling the land of his grandfather. Images of various machines and people taking everything flashes by. He can merely watch as people ruin his grandfather's work with animals running in terror to starve, and beautiful trees which are homes to many birds wither and die. The boy made a vow that day. He opens his eyes placing the knife in the drawer.

(Grandfather, I will see that Japan flourishes again. I swear I WILL get my hands on that technology by any means necessary!)

The prime minister picks up the phone calling the man who left back into the room.

"I want a show of force."

"Yes Sir!"

-The 6th Floor of Nazarick-

Suzuki and Albedo arrive in a forest area of the floor. They stop for a moment and Suzuki lays down on the grass, enjoying the outdoors. It was a feeling one doesn't get in this filth covered world.

"Hello and welcome to the sixth floor!" Shouted Aura a top of a tree.

The two look up seeing her hanging upside down.

(Aah.~ They're so cute.)

"Hello Aura. Where is Mare?"

"He's at the Colosseum looking over the people, Lord Momonga. Shall I escort the two of you?"

"Yes, but Albedo you'll watch from afar. I don't want them to know you're here or they might say something to others outside."

Albedo was saddened but understood his reasoning as she replied with a bow and a low voice.

"Yes, my lord."

"Let's go Aura." Said Suzuki tersely.

Aura drops from the trees leading Suzuki to the colosseum. He is enjoying the nature all around him, and enjoying clean air for once in his life. They arrive at the colosseum and is shocked at what he sees.

"Uh... Aura, where is everyone?"

"Oh, Mare must have taken them to the lake at the other side of the colosseum. He should have informed me that he was moving them. Shall I bring them back here my Lord?"

"No, but why were they moved?"

"Your orders were to improve the prisoners' lives here in Nazarick, so having them bathe daily is a must. They really enjoy it here actually.~ I had a quite of few of them ask if they could stay."

"Huh? Really?!"

(Well... most of them haven't even seen a place like this. I wouldn't leave this if I wasn't forced to.)

"Aura, where are their personal belongings?"

"Oh!~ They're in the storage room."

"Take me to it."

"Yes, my lord!"

Aura takes Suzuki to a room underneath colosseum, which is filled with different types of items of the people brought in. Suzuki first opens a case finding purses and wallets.

(I don't think Nazarick will need any credit cards or money, since the banks probably won't open an account with us.)

He looks through another finding toys and other little items. He pulls out a toy, still in its box, which says "General Chill Action-Figure with Kung Fu Grip".

(Hmm... I wonder if Aura and Mare likes toys? Still... I should return their stuff when they leave.)

He puts the toy back and looks through another box revealing "adult" type toys. He immediately seals it up with a reddened face.

"Ahem! Aura, this box must be burned, and the ashes destroyed."

"Yes, Lord Momonga... but what's in it?" Said Aura with a curious look.

"Junk! Just useless junk!"

(Ah~ah. I'm not a virgin anymore, so why does stuff like this still bother me? Am I... a prude?)

Shaking his head to dispel his thoughts, Suzuki puts the box aside for it to be destroyed later. He looks through another case finding handguns. He smiles briefly and then looks around to find a rifle, but only finds pistols. He takes one out holding onto it firmly.

(Found them! This'll help Narazick so I can judge this world's abilities.)

He takes a pistol out and begins looking it over remembering lessons he received from Touch Me.

(Luckily Touch-san gave me those tips about using firearms. I would be freaking out a lot more otherwise.)

"My lord... is that... a gun?"

(Eh? They know about firearms? Oh, that's right! One of the Pleiades should have the "Gunner" class. Which one was it? Ah, I'll figure it out later.)

"Indeed. This gun wasn't made with magic, so almost anyone can use it."

"Oh? Is it powerful?"

"This is a small one, so maybe not so much. I'll need targets to shoot at for some tests."

"Right!~ I can set up some dummies."

"Aura, I don't need dummies... I need live targets." Said Suzuki as his face turns blue upon finishing his sentence.

(Ah, crap. I have to shoot someone! But who or what can I...)

"I volunteer myself lord!~" Said Aura with a shining smile.

(Huh?! If this was different I would hug her for such devotion, but I feel like I'm going to cry!)

"Ahem! No, Aura. I need some undead and some of the monsters here."

"Yes my lord! Will dragonkins work my lord? They inhabit the colosseum."

(Oh, yeah! Scales might be a good test. They'll be like body armor and what can magic armor work against bullets. I think they're some Nazarick honor guards close by.)

"Thank you, Aura. That'll be great. Can you go get some honor guards as well."

"Yes, my lord."

Suzuki begins to pat aura head but a sense of despair can be felt at the door.

(Don't look or you'll be killed.)

A few minutes later Suzuki is standing in the middle of the colosseum with 3 different targets in front of him, which includes a lvl-35 Death Knight, a lvl-55 Dragonkin, and a lvl-40 Nazarick Honor Guard.

"Aura, check on their health status after I shoot them."

"Health? Oh! HP? Okay Lord Momonga!~"

(Eh? I've just noticed this, but all NPCs seem to use game terms. Good thing I'm using different terms then. Maybe it'll help keep them from using game terms when interacting with the outside... Ah! Damn it! Focus Suzuki!)

Pulling away from his thoughts, he aims at the Death Knight, and fires a shot hitting its shield. The bullet hits but it stops at impact, with the round falling onto the ground.

(Wow! Shooting guns is awesome! Wait. Focus... Okay, as I remember it Death Knights have a couple of defensive skills of reducing damage and increasing argo.)

Suzuki fires a few more rounds hitting the undead's tower shield, which takes reduced damage for being shield hits.

"Aura, can you check his health?"

"Yes, lord!~"

[Data Life]

"Lord, he's at 89% H-... I mean 'health'.~"

Suzuki shoots the undead's head once between the eyes but still stands motionless.

(So the zombie rule doesn't apply to them? That's good. So they have a health meter. I'd like to get my hands on rifles to test higher caliber and armor piercing rounds...)

"Lord, he's at 80% health."

(A critical hit and damage goes down only 9%? He'll be difficult to take down if he protects his head.)

Suzuki then aims at the undead honor guard. He fires a few rounds but they bounce off its armor. Aura uses her whip knocking the rounds away, protecting her lord from the resulting ricochet.

(Crap! That was dangerous!)

"Thanks Aura."

"Of course my lord!~"

(So... rounds this size doesn't seem to have much effect on magic armor.)

"Um, Lord Momonga... he's at 100% health."

"Thank you, Aura."

(So magic armor at this level are basically bullet proof. Since Nazarick honor guards are weaker than elder guards and royal guards, they might be able to stop rifle fire. Well, hopefully. They are cheap to respawn, but if I lose too many it'll hurt my limited funds for running Nazarick. Aaah! I hate finances!)

Suzuki aims at the dragonkin and fires at his chest. The round is stuck in its scales but has no effect on him. He reloads and fires a few more times, but dragonKin merely scratches his body where the bullets hit. He shoots at the head with no effect as well.

(So scales also bullet proof, so maybe Cocytus can take a tank round. Or maybe it's a levels thing?)

"Aura, would you like to try?"

(Forgive me, Bukubukuchagama-san.)

"Yes of course my lord!~"

Aura happily grabs the gun and shoots at the dragonkin, which It is unaffected by the rounds. Aura is slightly displeased as she tried to show off to her Lord Momonga.

(He he. Aura's sad face is still kinda' cute.)

"Okay, Aura. That's enough testing."

"Yes, Lord Momonga!"

(So human weapons don't go by levels. We can take a land based attack and win, but there's still so much to learn between these two powers.)

"I'll be returning to my room then."

Albedo appears behind him as he finished his sentence, and Aura looked sad knowing her Lord Momonga was leaving.

"It's okay, Aura. You can visit me whenever. Before I forget bring me those who wish to stay in Nazarick."

"Yes, Lord Momonga!~" Said Aura cheerfully.

(Eh. So cute!)

"Let's go Albedo."

"Yes, Lord Momonga.~"

Albedo and Suzuki leave the 6th floor returning to his room, with Sebas waiting for them with reports of the maids and facilities.

"Welcome back my lord and Lady Albedo." Said Sebas with a bow.

"Hello Sebas. You have the documents?"

"Yes, I do my lord."

Sebas hands them over to Suzuki, who gives them a quick read and appeared happy at the report.

"Good work Sebas. Assemble your team. I want to head outside Nazarick."

"I can't allow that Lord Momonga!" Albedo raises her voice toward Suzuki but she quickly kneels.

"Forgive me Lord Momonga for raising my voice towards you."

"Eh? Oh. It's fine Albedo. I understand but there are thousands of undead outside, and I'll Sebas' team with me. I only want to see the current conditions outside. While I'm out please watch over Nazarick for me."

"Of course my Lord. I'll await your return.~"

Albedo leaves the room with Sebas following behind. As the two leave Suzuki alone, he slumps in his chair and closes his eyes with a pained expression.

(I finally get a small break from everything. I wonder if I should just drop everything and live like a hermit. If was mom still alive she'd yell at me. I have to be careful when I'm dealing with the outside world. A single nuke and it's over... I'm so tired...)

Suzuki puts his hand in his pocket and feels the guild ring. He then remembers the senseless murder he did against an innocent person.

(I can't do this, but maybe my character can… will I be willing to leave my humanity behind me? Am I willing to kill anyone in my way just for this place? This place where I had the best time I ever had in my life. I want to enjoy this place with my friends once again. No matter what? Huh?!)

Suzuki pulls out the ring from his pocket and begins staring at it.

(Do I have what it takes to lead this place?)

Suzuki then looks over at the floating mirror on his desk, seeing the world outside. He can see Nazarick as a shining beacon in this world of filth. He looks back at the ring and places it on his finger. A bright light shines and turns him into his undead Overlord avatar, Momonga.

(Aaah! What am I saying?! This world has already fallen, and now it's my chance to revive it!)

Suzuki, no. Momonga stands up, and his aura of despair actives as he radiates a deathly power of blackness around him.

"No more will I be bound! I am death! I am Momonga! I am guildmaster of Ainz Ooal Gown! I AM Ainz Ooal Gown! I will bring my friends back and bring this world under my banner! Then no more will this filthy, corrupt world bind me, or anyone else!"

Ainz Ooal Gown begins to let out a crazed laugh, and it radiates throughout all of Nazarick. The Guardians and every being senses an overwhelming power coming from their supreme being's room. What will happen to the human half of Ainz? What will happen to the world now that the persona Ainz has seemingly taken control?! You'll have to find out next time!

-2 days remaining until the meeting with the prime minister.-

 ***Author here: Hope you enjoyed it! Did you guys like how I put my OC in there? I won't be using any OCs in this story. Just characters in the LNs. If you didn't know Touch Me will make an appearance in the next chapter, and another supreme being afterwards. Who will it be? You'll have to wait. As always please leave a review or PM me***


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6: Japan Arc Part 2**

(I'll give up my human life to live a new one as Ainz Ooal Gown. I will change this world.)

*Knock*knock*

"Enter."

The door opens showing Ainz sitting in his desk chair. A group of 20 humans are seen with the timid Mare behind them.

"G-Greetings L-Lord Momonga."

"Mare, I have recently changed my name. It is Ainz Ooal Gown now. Please inform the other guardians of this as well."

"A-Ah! Yes, Lord Momon- I mean Lord Ainz." Said Mare with a moment of confusion.

"Are these the people who wish to stay in Nazarick?"

"Y-Yes Lord Ainz."

Ainz looks upon the different people, even seeing a woman and her child with them. He is surprised to see a woman a with child here, even though his skeletal face could not show it. The others were young men and woman with only a few elderly among them.

"To make this easier, I'll give you a few minutes to discuss amongst yourselves who goes first to last."

As Ainz begins tapping his bony fingers on the desk, the people huddle up and begin discussing with one another. After a few minutes pass and the tapping stops, and the people push forward a middle age man. Given his appearance he might be a soldier from a foreign country. At least, that is the impression he left others with his neatly trimmed air and his non-asian appearance.

"And? Who are you?"

"My name is Daniels. I'm a sergeant from the Marine Corps of the United States of America."

(Oh, crap! I don't want America to get involved in this yet. I hear their president used to be a marine, and a crazy one from what I heard on the news.)

"What are your reasons for staying here SGT Daniels?"

He takes off his shirt showing off his muscles. He spins around to show his back as well.

"When I was taken by your creatures, I was missing an arm, had severe nerve damage in both my legs, and I had 8 bullets stuck in me. That's not including the ones that they took out of me. I came here a broken shell, but here I am standing on my own two feet. There are many of my brothers and sisters that are broken like I was. I want to stay so I can help them be healed. So that they can get the same chance I was given."

(Eh?! He must've been one of the troops from that South American operation I heard on the news. 1,000 of them were ambushed and were fighting in the jungles for 3 days straight, and only 300 made it out. They were lucky to be alive. I don't remember that article very well, but I think the ambush was due to some political betrayal.)

"I see. However, most of the outside world considers me as an enemy, so I ask you if would you fight them for me."

The man says nothing for a moment, stunned by the nature of the sudden question. He just clenches his hands and teeth while pondering things. His thoughts race as questions of loyalty to his nation and his fellow former marines fills his thoughts.

He came to Japan as a simple tourist visiting a friend who had helped him through his difficult times. Now he was being asked if he'd be willing to potentially take up arms against his nation, and maybe even people he once knew.

For a moment he struggled with the thought, until he remembered how his government had all but abandoned him after his discharge from the service. How his loyalty had been rewarded with a few medals, a pat on the back, and a broken life with no future, and barely adequate medical treatments.

Then he was captured, and brought to Nazarick where all the damage had been wiped away. He knew of many other like him whose lives were destroyed, and were left to rot after sacrificing so much. Compared to that, was the price really too high? Just as he had asked himself that question, Ainz slams his hands on the desk.

"Are you willing to help me heal these so-called brothers and sisters as I have healed you!? A broken shell of a man!? A man who been scratching at death's door to take him. I have given you a second chance. Will you be willing to fight against my enemies to give others another chance?!"

"Sir! Yes, sir!" Said SGT Daniels with iron in his voice, finally making his decision.

Ainz sees the frightened child from earlier hiding behind his mother so he sits back down. Ainz emotions have been calmed down as a green light bathes his undead form.

(Eh? How did...? Never mind. Not important right now.)

"I will heal those if they're willing to serve me, so it'll be your job to convince them. You'll leave Nazarick, and once you've gathered those who'll serve me I'll healed them in return. I'll assign some creatures to follow you as your backup."

"Yes, sir."

"Umu. Good. So, who's next in line?"

SGT Daniels gives a crisp salute, surprising Ainz for a moment with the sincere gesture. He then returns to the others, who sends forth an elderly Japanese woman holding a cross in her hands.

"Hello mister Ainz, I'm know by many as granny but my name is Misako Shirasu. I have a simple request I wish to be buried in that beautiful place. I want to be overlooking the lake."

Ainz is visually taken aback by such a request, with a few other elderly people seemingly agreeing with her. Then Ainz speaks, confusion clear in his voice.

"Why would you ask such thing? I have it withing my power to make you young again or even immortal. (Probably. I really wanna test that.) Why ask to be buried?"

"I lived a fulfilling life, so those things don't interest me, but there's one thing I'm being denied. That is a proper burial. There's no space for us to be buried is this filthy world of ours, so our remains are cremated against our wishes. I want to return to the Earth, just as the Lord made us from it."

Ainz takes a few moments to ponder over the idea. If he had to be honest with himself, he was never religous, or even spiritual. He was an atheist through and through. But hearing the old woman's earnest words, even in his undead form, he had to admit he grew to respect, and even admire it.

"I see. Then I shall grant your request, so do enjoy your final days in the forest."

"Thank you." Said the old woman with a bow.

"Are their others who wish of the same raise your hand?"

A few more elderly people raised their hands, whom also wished to be buried.

"I shall grant your wishes. Who's next?"

A young man steps forward. He was in his 20s, but something about he seemed off to Ainz. There was no fear or excitement from him. Only indifference.

"Why do you want to stay?"

"Not much of a choice. I can either be a prisoner here with good food and sunlight, or get killed slowly when I leave."

(Huh?! Wow. Dark.)

"Ahem. I can assume that you fell in with some notorious characters."

"Right on the dot." Said the young man nonchalantly.

"So you want safety, but what do I get in return?"

"Easy. I'll tell you where their stuff is, and no one would care since it's already stolen."

(Organized crime stashes might have the weapons and tools I might need for my plans.)

"Well, consider yourself a guest here, but come closer as I need to give you something if you're going to be my informant."

The man walks closer standing before Ainz desk, who stand up, reaches out, and touches his hand. The man falls onto his knees, feeling as if he'd been stabbed in the neck.

"Don't worry. It's merely a spell I placed on you. If you decide to betray me I'll crush your heart without hesitation."

(Heh. As if. Seems like my passive skill of touching people won't kill anyone on the first touch since it's just a debuff. Still, with the pain he felt he wouldn't guess that is just a bluff.)

"I… got it. He he." Said the man with an amused chuckle. Ainz slightly tilts his head in confusion before he straightens himself and continues.

"I wasn't going to do it in the first place, but you didn't give me your name. It's a simple punishment to feel at death's door for not introducing yourself."

"Uh? Oh, sorry. My name's Jojo by the way."

(Eh? Seriously? That's it? Che. I could force him to give me his real full name, but I just don't have the time.)

"Anyway. Who's next?"

A skinny man approaches Ainz, while a couple of others help the young man return to the group.

"Um... hello Ainz, sir. I mean Lord Ainz, sir. My name's Masaharu Morimoto."

"Why do you wish to stay?"

"Well, I enjoy the food here. I'm tired of begging for scraps, so I'll do anything you ask of me!"

"Fine, but you'll work for it."

"Yes, of course Lord Ainz! Anything you want!"

"Umu. I'll be giving you easy tasks. Nothing dangerous."

People stand before Ainz asking for similar things, each with similar replies from Ainz. That is until the woman with child stands before him. Ainz had been most curious upon seeing these two.

"And? What do you wish?"

The mother gets on her knees with her head lowered. She forces her still frightened child to do the same, briefly shocking Ainz at the sight.

"Please let us stay, my lord! We have nothing to offer, so do whatever you want of me I'll do, but nothing else, please let my son stay!" Said the woman with tears barely held at bay.

"Hm. I see... Mare. Take everyone back to the 6th floor. She and her son will remain here for the moment."

"Y-Yes, Lord Ainz."

Mare takes everyone outside the room leaving the woman and her son with Ainz.

"Stand, both of you."

The two comply, with the woman shaking, but with her son holding her hand she hardens her resolve and forces her body still. The lights in Ainz' skull dims as he looks upon them.

(Hmm... I wonder if my mother would do the same if she was still here?)

Ainz lifts his hand taking off a ring from his finger. Suddenly a bright light blinds the two. A few moments pass as their eyes adjusted to see a normal person sitting before them.

"Hello. I'm The one who leads this place." Said Suzuki casually.

"Where the... big bone guy." Said the child in confusion.

"Aaah. That's also me but it's difficult to explain. I wanted you to be more Comfortable."

"Will you let us stay?!" Said the woman almost in desperation.

"Don't you want to return to Japan?"

"No! I hate that place! It was slowly killing my boy." Said the woman as tears begin to flow.

"I understand. Seeing your motherly love reminds me of my mother. I shall allow you to stay, but I'll give you something to do here."

"Thank you!"

The boy hugs his mother as her cries of joy and relief becomes more intense. She gets on her knees and hugs him tightly.

"Guard, enter."

One of Cocytus' bug guards enters upon hearing Ainz' command.

"Please take these two to a empty room here. They're my guests so make sure you tell the maids as well."

"Yes, lord."

The bug guards leads the two away from Ainz, who is now alone in his study. He stands up and enters his room. The door closes behind him and he lets out tearful yell as his long buried feelings for his mother rushes back to the surface. He falls onto his knees as his heart aches, longing to see her again. Not wishing it to go on he puts the ring back on and a bright light transforms him into his avatar. An unknown force calms him down as a result, but a growl escapes Ainz' mouth when this happens.

(Why must I run like this?! I hate my body for feeling, but I hate this one as well for not feeling! I mustn't run away like this! Damn it! What's happening to me?!)

As Ainz stands up and leaves his bedroom, a knock on his study's door.

"My, lord. It is I, Sebas."

"Enter, Sebas."

The butler of steel enters with his team of bodyguards to protect Ainz as they all bow in front of him in unison.

"My lord, I have gathered everyone and are ready to protect your body."

"Hm. Excellent. We shall head outside then. I want to see the world."

Ainz leaves his room with his team behind him. Shortly thereafter they reach the outside. He takes a step on the concrete looking around the empty streets, seeing the various creatures of the game walking around.

(Seems like Albedo has increased our defenses around Nazarick.)

"Where shall we go to my lord?" Said Sebas in his usual calm voice.

"I want to look around."

"Of course, my lord."

Sebas signals the others to take their positions. The hanzos disappear in the buildings, while shadow demons hide in Ainz' shadow. Sebas and the two combat maids follow closely behind.

(Uwah! Seeing this place so empty and clean is a sight to behold. I remember piles of trash ankle high just covering the sidewalks. I bet you could eat off the streets now...)

"Sebas did any of the maids clean the streets?"

"No, my lord."

(Huh. Albedo must've sent undead to do the cleaning.)

Ainz stops before a tech store that sells computers and other devices.

(Showing the guardians the power and usefulness of technology might help Nazarick in the future.)

"Sebas make note that places such as this need to have all items returned to Nazarick."

"Yes, my lord."

Ainz continues down the street with everyone following behind. They pass various types of stores showing off the humans production in many types of industries. Sebas takes notes ensuring stores pointed out by Ainz are to be cleared out.

"My lord, forgive me for saying so, but these humans seem to have a vast amount of resources." Said Sebas.

"They do, but at the cost of the world itself." Said Ainz as he turns seeing a green body in the distance.

"My lord, is that the... ocean?"

"Yes Sebas, it was blue at some point in time, but nature gave out, and the humans allowed it to become poison."

"Under your command Lord Ainz, we shall return it to its original beauty." Said Sebas with a slight bow.

Ainz lightly laughs hearing Sebas' statement.

"You gave me a wonderful idea Sebas. I thank you for that."

"No need to thank me, my lord. I live to serve you."

Ainz looks at Sebas to stop his servitude to see an image of Touch-Me's character image overlapping Sebas.

(I wonder...)

"Sebas, can you sense your creator?"

"Only slightly, Lord Ainz. It is... faint, but there."

"Sebas, take a couple of hanzos and try to find Touch-san, but don't leave the perimeter around Nazarick."

"Lord Ainz, I'm tasked with protecting your body. I can't possibly leave you."

"It's fine Sebas. I'm still being protected by others, and I can summon undead if needed. Finding other members of Ainz Ooal Gown is my main objective."

"Yes! I understand, Lord Ainz. Then if you'll excuse me I shall find Lord Touch-Me."

"Umu. Of course."

Sebas gives a bow and heads off into a different direction. Ainz and the others continue on their walk around Nazarick. An hour passes as they look around the empty districts. Ainz tour stops before his old apartment building, and he removes his ring turning human again.

"I wish to be alone."

"My lord, I sincerest apologies, but I can't allow that." Said Narberal with an uncertain voice.

"You may come, but everyone else stays outside."

"Yes, my lord."

Ainz enters the apartment building with Narberal following closely behind.

-Edge of Nazarick territory-

Sebas left Ainz to search for his creator, Lord Touch-Me. Following a sixth sense that is luring him in. In the distance Sebas spots a group of officers with a large crowd behind them. He keeps making his way towards them, but the officers pull out their firearms, pointing them at Sebas.

"Halt! Who are you?!" Shouted a police officer.

"I'm Sebas Tian, the head butler of Nazarick. I come searching for my creator and supreme being, Lord Touch-Me."

They begin talking amongst themselves regarding the matter. A few mumble saying "touch me?", in a confused tone, while a few others chuckle. A man begins to radio in about Sebas.

"Are you armed?"

Sebas lifts his hand and smiles showing off an elderly presence.

"No. I'm merely a butler."

"Come closer then, but slowly."

"Ok."

Sebas begins to take slow, small steps so as to not panic the men. The crowd behind them are taking pictures and video showing him off to the world. Sebas stops before the officer remembering Ainz order. Sebas can sense his creator is merely a few more meters away.

"What business do you have here?"

"As I said before I merely wish to find my creator and return him to Narazick."

"Who is your creator?"

"Lord Touch-Me."

"Uh huh. Someone will be here to speak with you shortly." The officer said dryly.

"Thank you very much."

Sebas stands up straight showing off his muscular body for his age and his regal presence. The police officers feel a bit overwhelmed, and a bit nervous by the presence of the old man. Still, thinking he was not a threat they put their guns away and return to their duties.

(Should I report this to Lord Ainz, or wait to see how this goes?)

Sebas feels his creator's presence coming closer with each passing second, and tries to contains his happiness within. A man passes through the crowd, in a decorative uniform and a stern face that slightly resembled Sebas', but with no beard and black hair. He stands before Sebas, who can sense the power of Lord Touch-Me standing before him.

"Who are you?"

"Yes! My apologies, as it has been many years since you last saw me. I'm Sebas Tian, the head butler of Nazarick, and your creation Lord Touch-Me. It's my honor and pleasure to finally meet you again after all these years."

(What?! Could this man actually be that Sebas?! I need to make sure...)

The people behind him are confused upon hearing such a statement, merely looking at the cop for answers.

"I'm Captain Masayoshi Sakaguchi of the NPA. You are looking for this 'Touch-Me' person? Can you tell me what he looks like?"

Sebas scans around wondering why his lord won't acknowledge him.

(Hmm... Lord Touch-Me must be doing some ploy. I shall follow it as well.)

"Lord Touch-Me is a [World Champion] warrior with magnificent silver armor and a red cape around his left arm."

"..."

Masayoshi Sakaguchi eyes widen slightly hearing that description. He gives a fake cough to fix his composure.

(Isn't that me?! Then... This must be Sebas!)

Masayoshi Sakaguchi looks Sebas dead in the eyes, who tenses up seeing his creator do such a thing.

"What's common sense?"

Sebas does a fake cough to fix his composure, and give him time to grasp the situation.

(He must be ensuring that I'm not a fake. My greeting may have made him suspicious of me. Only the supreme beings would be this many steps ahead.)

"It's common sense to help those in need." Answered Sebas pridefully.

(Holy shi...! It's actually my game creation?! How did he get here?! So that undead was Momonga?!)

"Sebas, can you answer some of my questions?"

"Of course, my lord."

"Just call me 'sir'." He said with an exhausted sigh.

"As you wish, sir."

A loud rumbling noise is then heard behind them in the distance. They turn to see large amounts of military vehicles heading towards them. The JSDF has finally arrived after the damage has been done. The armored convoy stops moving and begins dropping off personnel and begins removing the crowd forcefully. The police try to intervene and on the scene, but sheer numbers were against them. A lieutenant heads toward Masayoshi Sakaguchi and Sebas Tian grabbing, Masayoshi by the shirt. Sebas' anger flairs for a moment, and quickly breaks the man's hand.

"I shall not allow anyone to touch my lord in such a manner."

"You shouldn't have done that."

"Form up!" Shouted the lieutenant in charge.

A platoon of heavily armed personnel point their guns towards the two. The years has improved the standards of military might in 2138. The basic troops carries a mixture of science and engineering.

The rail-rifle was a product of this advancement of military weapons. Rail-rifles are slightly bigger compared to their M-16 grandparents from the 20th century. They have the robust durability of AKs, with the accuracy of M-16s. The power comes close to that of mortars without the use of explosive rounds, but all that power is focused into a single point for deadly results. Additional information regarding the weapon is classified.

With his off-hand the lieutenant pulls out his sidearm pointing it at Sebas. The troops rail-rifles begin charging as electricity begins flowing around the gun barrel.

"Who is that man, captain! Answer me!"

"Don't yell at-"

Masayoshi Lifts his arm stopping Sebas from speaking.

"This is an elderly butler who works for the one called Momonga, who wishes to speak with the prime minister in a few days. I recommend leaving this man alone or this'll complicate matters further."

"Is that so? Alright. Men, lower your weapons. If this man works for this 'Momonga' person then he can lead us."

"What do you mean?"

"That's classified."

"All I can say is that we're not the only ones moving. Return to your station and stay there."

Sebas steps forward standing before Masayoshi Sakaguchi, narrowing his eyes staring down the lieutenant.

"He shall be coming with me. You and your forces need to stop before deaths start piling up."

The troops raise their weapons again pointing at them both.

"Captain, are you betraying your country?"

"No, sir. It's just me and this gentlemen have a mutual agreement."

"What would that be?"

"I turn myself over, and in exchange some prisoners are to be released."

"An honorable trait but no longer necessary. So stand aside now, or I will place you under arrest!"

Sebas lifts his hands to defend himself and his creator.

(I must get my lord to Nazarick, as his power won't resurface until he returns home. I must protect him till then.)

"Men output to stun."

The rail-rifles begin humming ready to take them down.

"Please, don't fight. It's not necessary!" Shouted Masayoshi Sakaguchi.

"You don't give orders here! You lowly piece of trash!"

(I need to take him now!)

"Don't you dare insult my creator. Hanzo's attack!"

Two hanzos appear from the flanks dropping smoke bombs. The troops are blinded allowing Sebas to grab Masayoshi, lifting him over his shoulders and begins to run towards Nazarick. The hanzos are close behind them using their own bodies as shields.

"Hey! Put me down!"

"I can't do it my Lord. Not until you reach the safety of Nazarick."

The troops quickly organize and begin to fire their rail-rifles, sending charged magnetic rounds toward them. The world slows down as the rounds quickly close the gap. The rounds seems that they'll hit but the hanzos quickly turn around pulling out their swords cutting 5 rounds in half. The world returns to normal time and in the troops perspective they just saw a flash of light and explosions hitting the buildings. The lieutenant snaps everyone back into order.

"Prepare another barrage and fire."

The troops fire three bursts towards Sebas. The two hanzos deflect some rounds but they take a few hits protecting him. They take some damage, as they're for stealth, not direct combat. The bigger problem is sheer force of the attacks making their arms go numb.

(So this is what Lord Ainz was saying. The power of technology shouldn't be underestimated. Any more troops and Lord Touch-Me would be in danger.)

A few Nazarick Guarders with undead troops come rushing over covering Sebas. They then form a wall closing the streets down, while the skeletons rush the JSDF's position.

"Bring the tank forward!" Shouted the lieutenant.

The troops begin moving the trucks allowing the tank to move forward. The Hornet-99 is a new model of tank which carries a 175mm rail cannon, and is larger and lighter than its ancestors. The tank lines up a shot with the middle Nazarick Guarder and fires.

The railgun fires, with the sheer force of displaced air knocking the skeletons over. The round itself punches a person sized hole through the middle Guarder. It is still standing with the hole and begins to run towards them.

"Fire at will!"

The troops and tank open fire upon the three Nazarick Guarders. The middle one goes down with one more shot, while the other two used their skills to close the gap, but cannot handle the overwhelming power making it only halfway. The skeletons were broken, being quickly dealt with by a few grenades. The Guarders are out the way, but the lieutenant doesn't spot the ones whom fled.

(Damn it! They vanished.)

"Let's move out! We still have our orders. We're going to unite with the rest of company A. Then we hold up until rest of the battalion gets here."

"Yes, sir!"

The troops begin to move into Nazarick territory with the tank up front. They cross over the line, with only death awaiting them. They pass the first city block, but as they turn to look around the corner a loli vampire was waiting for them.

-Other side of Nazarick territory in a Internet cafe.-

A man sleeps in a booth with piles of trash around him. He awakens with a deep yawn and sits up making the trash fall over like a mudslide.

"What time is it?"

He checks his computer after removing the large amounts of pages with topless girls and other things from the screen. It would be an understatement that there were a LOT of those pages, with a good five minutes worth of closing pages.

(None of these woman check beat my greatest sexual creation! I wish she was real.)

He checks the time.

"It's only been a few hours."

He moves his eyes slightly to check the date.

"I've been asleep for two days?! How the fu...?! I gotta stop binge watching my 'goodtime' playlist."

He looks around to see a large amount of trash in the area, and the smell has finally kicked in his nostrils. He opens the door and fresh air flows in. He looks around to spot no one on the streets.

"Uh... Hello? Anyone here?! Can I get a pizza and a cup of coffee."

No one answers. The man thinks that if this were an old style cartoon there would have been a cricket, but remembered that they don't exist in the city.

"Where did everyone go?"

He searches the other booths and spots no one.

(What happened? Ugh... Before anything else I need a shower, because I smell like sex and sweat. Well, mostly sweat.)

After a thorough cleaning he leaves the building to spot no one and nothing present. Not even trash on the sidewalks.

(Huh?! Is this the rupture?! I guess it was a BAD time to be watching "Loli Gag-Blasters the 3rd".)

"Greetings master.~ Did you enjoy your nap?"

The man turns to see a pale skinned woman, smiling ear to ear.

(Wow. She hot! Now to put my smooth moves on her.)

"Hey beautiful! Have you ever been to Tennessee? Because you're the only ten-I-see."

The woman smiles and giggles in agreement to the comment. He feels like he has stuck gold as a certain "little trooper" comes alive in his pants.

"So, you wanna go to a love hotel?"

"Sure!~ Wherever you want to go, and whatever you want to do master.~"

(Jackpot! I must be in heaven!)

He begins to walk around looking for a love hotel with the woman following closely behind him... Who is this person? Which supreme being is he? I made it super obvious, but you'll have to find out next time!

-1 day till meeting with prime minister.-

 ***Author here: I hoped you enjoyed the new chapter. Sorry if it took awhile since I had spring break and then school. I'm thankful for your reviews as it helps me to prepare for future chapters.***

 ***Editor here: Mad_Dan90, at your service! To those who have been wondering, or have not been reading my updates on my "Bio" page, I've had a lot going on recently, and that has delayed my own projects. Please be patient and I should have something ready soon. Until then, everyone take care. Later!***


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7: Japan Arc Part 3**

Ainz enters his home in his human form, seeing the messy state he left it in. He turns around seeing Narberal enter, and chuckles knowing it the first time he has brought a girl into his home in a long time.

(Eh... If Albedo saw this she'd freak.)

"Is there a problem Lord Ainz?" Narberal asks calmly with a confused head tilt.

"Huh? Oh! No, I just had a thought."

Ainz gets a good look at Naberal and sees the image of her creator flash in his mind.

(If Sebas can sense Touch-Me, can Naberal sense her creator as well?)

"Narberal, can you sense Nishikienrai-san?"

Naberal closes her eyes, as if trying to focus on something. She opens her eyes and gently shakes her head "no".

"Forgive me, my lord. I cannot sense my creator."

(Eh? That's weird. Sebas could sense his creator, Touch-san. Maybe because Sebas is higher level, or maybe Touch-san was close enough for him to sense… Hm? That actually reminds me, how was I found? I'm the guildmaster so maybe I have a beacon, since I was the last on online.)

"My lord, is something the matter?"

"Uh. No, just stuck in thought. Make sure no one enters. I need to pack a few things."

"Yes, my lord."

Naberal stands at the door as Ainz enters his old room. He picks up a bag and begins collecting some of his normal clothing. He opens a few drawers, and noticed he had a pack of still sealed condoms.

(I don't think Albedo can get pregnant from me... hopefully. Hmm... What else should I take?)

"Lord Ainz! It's an emergency!" Shouted Naberal frantically.

Ainz/Suzuki runs into the other room seeing Naberal panicking and seeing his guards run into the room, and shadow demons gathering into his shadow.

"What's going on!?"

"I have been informed by Lady Albedo that Sebas is currently with Lord Touch-Me and is trying to return to Nazarick, but he taking fire from the humans. Albedo is sending aid to Sebas and is requesting that you return to Nazarick at once!"

"Hah?! O-Okay! We're returning to Nazarick at once, and tell Albedo to send Shalltear to cover his escape."

"Yes, Lord Ainz!"

Ainz quickly gathers some more of his things, and then places the ring on his finger. A blinding light covers the room turning him into his player avatar, the Overlord of Death. Ainz then tosses his bag to Naberal.

"Everyone, hold onto me."

The NPCs hesitate a moment upon hearing his order. Ainz looks around seeing everyone was shaking slightly, nervous to touch him.

(Ah~ah. I sometimes forget that I'm revered as a godlike being.)

"I shall allow everyone to touch my robes. If you don't I shall take it as a insult."

Everyone grabs a piece of his robes, using only using two fingers so as to grab onto the smallest amount possible.

[Greater Teleportation]

They all teleport into his study and Albedo rushes to his side. Ainz' bodyguards bow and leave while looking at their fingers with pride having touched a supreme one.

"Lord Ainz, my deepest apologies about cutting your trip short, but as you been informed there is an emergency." Said a concerned Albedo.

"It's alright. Touch-san is a priority."

"Yes, my lord."

(Oh, no. It just now occurs me. How is Touch-san going to react about everything?)

"My lord, Shalltear is quickly heading to Sebas' position. Shall I send more forces to stomp any other human forces from interferring?"

"No, tell me more about the enemy forces."

"From the Hanzo's report, it's about 30 human men and a large magic machine. They called it a 'tank'. They also seem to have these magic items that shoot lighting."

(Hmm... Seems like a... what did Punitto Moe-san call it? Ah! A "reconnaissance in force". But knowing that the prime minister's meeting is tomorrow, they might be trying to secure a security perimeter around Nazarick. What a mess!)

"Tell Shalltear to injure them, but not kill. I want any of their equipment that can be taken, so tell her not to break anything expect bones."

"Yes, my lord!"

(Infantry can be quickly dealt with with our current forces, but what CAN stop our forces? I need to know!)

"Damn!"

Ainz quickly brings over the floating mirror. He looks through it to spot Shalltear quickly injuring the troops. He moves the view to the bay, spotting two destroyers stationed in the area. They begin to open fire around Nazarick hitting ground forces.

(Naval support, just as I guessed. From what I remember from watching the news, movies, and from Punitto Moe-san's lessons, this assault wouldn't come without air support to back it up.)

"Lord Ainz, we're getting reports from our scouts that large eagles are coming our way and enemy troops are coming from every direction."

(Seems like the prime minister doesn't want to appear weak. He played the wrong hand as I don't hold back.)

"Albedo, have our undead form a line between the human troops and Nazarick. I want our stronger forces to quickly deal with the ground troops but no deaths. I will personally deal with the air and sea attacks."

"Lord Ainz, I can't allow you to fight them by yourself!"

"I'll be fine, I want to test my power against theirs. Albedo, I want you to lead our troops to victory over this pathetic enemy. I want you to show them personally the overwhelming might of Nazarick!"

"Yes, my Lord!"

(How dare they try to attack my home!?)

[Gate]

A portal opens before Ainz allowing him to step through. He appears before Nazarick hearing explosions in the distance and large craters around Nazarick.

(Before we meet, he already wants a fight. I shall give it to him. I was willing to play nice guy, but being the bad guy is always fun.)

[Message]

[Sebas. Are you near Nazarick?]

[Yes, my lord.]

[Good. Bring Touch-san inside and keep him there until this issue is resolved.]

[Yes, my lord.]

[Message ends]

The thundering sound of two F-25s pit bulls come closer to Nazarick. The gun fire of artillery from the destroyer ships ring through the air.

(Time to test my power against yours.)

[Fly]

Ainz flies upwards above Nazarick with the setting sun in the distance, and sees the jets close in on his position. The jets lock onto Ainz firing two plasma charged missiles. The missiles head towards Ainz, but he merely opens his arms wide, as if he was inviting them to hit him.

*BOOM!*

The pilots have both confirmed hits seeing a wildly discharging storm of energy violently sending plasma currents throughout the air. The storm rages on hoping that their enemy was varporized, but the two burning red dots of his eyes burn through the storm. A quick movement of his hand clears the storm.

"This is... pain? I didn't know I could feel any! You have my thanks for testing a theory of mine, brave pilots. These attacks have shown me that... there is no challenge here."

Ainz lifts up one of his bony hands towards a jet as they begin to line up for another run.

[Grasp Heart]

A heart appears in Ainz' hand, and crushes it which kills one of the pilots immediately. The jet begins to spin off, falls, and crashes into the ground with a large explosion. The other jet makes a hard turn lining up missiles lock on, and fires two missiles towards Ainz.

"Hmph! I'll show you real power."

[Black Hole]

A small black hole appears before the jet. It tries to break free, firing off its afterburners, but it slowly gets sucked in until the jet begins to slowly break apart into pieces. As this begins to happen the pilot ejects. The pilot slowly descends as the black hole absorbs the plane, but he stops falling as a force begins to pull him upward. He gets slowly lifted up by Ainz as he meets him face to face, and removes him from his seat. The only thing keeping him from death is the embodiment of death itself.

"W-What are you?" Said the pilot fearfully.

"Ainz Ooal Gown."

With that cold reply, Ainz drops him allowing him to see his final moments as he screams through the air. A mere moment before hitting the ground Shalltear saves him from death. She and Demiurge quietly watch as their lord and master wastes his time on these worthless lifeforms, and wonder what his goals and intentions are.

"Now, time for the ships." He said dryly.

Ainz begins to fly towards the said ships, and enters their anti-air range. A large amount of flak fire comes towards Ainz, but they are merely loud and annoying party tricks next to his defenses. Ainz streaks in the air and floats between the ships, creasing their fire or they would hit their allies with friendly fire.

"Heh. Hold on tight."

[Maximize Magic: Gravity Maelstrom]

Ainz summons a dark orb in hand and fire it at the ship's hull, creating a large hole underneath ship. The ship begins sinking, but the other ship couldn't help since death itself was watching over them. The front cannon targets Ainz and fires point blank hitting Ainz in the face. A large explosion swallows him allowing the crew to help the people out of the water.

"I was going to leave you alone to help those in the water, but seems like you'll be quite busy helping your own." Said Ainz with a growl.

The people turn to see him still floating there. He merely patting himself down to clear the dust off.

[Maximize Magic: Reality Slash]

Ainz slashes the air in the middle of the ship and begins to leave. The crew wonders if they have been spared, but then suddenly a slash appears on the ship, splitting it in half. The ship begins to sink into the water as Ainz returns to Nazarick. Shalltear and Demiurge were standing on the beach watching the sinking ships. They wanted to ensure their master's safety, but it seems it was unnecessary.

"The supreme beings' power is unimaginable." Said Demiurge in reverence as he begins to clap.

"Ah!~ I agree. Seeing such power would make any woman weak in the knees." Said Shalltear as another underwear crisis begins.

(Eh? What's this? I feel cold chill down my spine. Strange...)

Ainz lands before the entrance of Nazarick, and sees Albedo elegantly waiting for his return.

"Welcome back, my lord."

"It's quite quiet."

"Of course, my lord. I quickly dealt with your enemies as per your orders. All troops are our prisoners."

"Good job. Now then, heal and release them."

"Eh? Forgive me my lord, but why release those who so brazenly attack your glorious Nazarick?"

"We have enough bargaining chips, and they'll carry the fear of today's battle back with them to their fellows."

"Ah. I see. Forgive me for not noticing your plan. I shall follow your orders my lord."

"I'll be in my study. I want this place spotless for my meeting with this country leader."

"Yes, my lord."

[Gate]

Ainz enters a dark portal appearing in the vault. Pandora's Actor salutes upon seeing his creator.

"Greetings my creator, Lord Ainz!~" Said Pandora in a flamboyant manner.

"Hello, Pandora's Actor. I came for Touch-san's ring."

"Yes, my lord!~"

Pandora's Actor leaves Ainz entering the depths of the vault, and returns a few minutes later holding the [Ring of Touch-Me]. He kneels before Ainz holding the ring up.

"The Ring of Lord Touch-Me, mein creator.~"

(Finally, I'll be able to meet my friends.)

Ainz picks up the ring, and using his own ring teleports into his study.

[Message]

[Sebas bring Touch-san to my study.]

[Yes, my lord.]

[Message ends]

"Lord Touch-Me, Lord Ainz wishes to speak with you."

"Good. I want to have a word with him."

Sebas opens a door allowing them to teleport to the entrance of the throne room. Sebas leads the way with his creator behind him, with a sense of joy and pride filling his heart with leading his creator through the halls of Nazarick. They arrive at the door to Ainz' study, with Cocytus' bug guards opening the door showing Ainz standing up waiting to greet Touch-Me. Sebas steps aside allowing them to greet each other.

(Wow! They really do look alike.)

"Touch-san! It's good to finally meet you in person!" Said Ainz with his arms out to hug him.

Touch-Me on the other hand, goes up to him and punches him in the face with all his might. So great was his anger that he fails to notice the cracking of a few bones in his hand. Ainz didn't feel any pain, but was more shocked about the attack itself. Sebas who watching from the side is scared of Ainz possible retaliation.

"D-Did you just hit me?"

"Damn right I did!" Said his friend, his anger boiling over.

"W-Why?"

"You killed innocents, took them as prisoner, and started a fight with the government! How the hell can I not be angry at you! It's my job to protect the innocents, yet you take their lives without hesitation."

Ainz, although still shocked, lowers his arms and removes his ring to greet his long time friend. Touch-Me is shocked to see a young man standing before him instead of an Overlord, who sighs heavily as he speaks.

"Sebas. Leave us."

"O-Of course." Said Sebas hesitantly.

Sebas slowly leaves the room, watching the pair like a hawk as he leave them alone.

"Please, have a seat old friend."

The two sit down on couches facing each other.

"This isn't exactly the reunion I wanted, but maybe I should've seen this coming."

"End this now and avoid further bloodshed for our people."

"Keh. Our people? You mean the corrupt government that only benefits the companies that destroyed our world and allows us to slowly poison ourselves? I'm trying to save it!"

"By killing everyone and forcing them obey your will!" Touch-Me angrily retorts.

"You wouldn't understand, would you? You've been following their rules since you took your first breath. I've been fighting and losing my whole life!"

Touch-Me stands and slaps Ainz across the face.

"Don't assume that my life was a cake walk from what little I said in the game!"

Ainz/Suzuki stands up, grabbing Touch-Me's shirt, his own anger now boiling up to the surface.

"Yet you're defending those who started all of this! This whole world is poisoned and I must cure it!"

"Then use this place to heal the world!" Said Touch-Me as he pushes Ainz/Suzuki off with little effort.

"To allow those in power to strip it down again? When was the last time you saw blue skies or green grass? The air around Nazarick is purified, and the trees are living once again. What do you think would happen if those people took over this place?"

"You care about these NPCs. These... things! These amounts walking data! Let the government step in and use this place to heal the world. No one would have to suffer anymore."

"Walking data?! You lower life form! These 'things' have emotions. Letting the government take this place over is the same as making them all slaves!"

"Let them! All of this shouldn't exist! It was a game!"

"So our friendship during those years that shouldn't exist?"

"As of now, yes. Surrender yourself to the government and everyone here before more needless blood is shed."

Ainz/Suzuki slumps over in his seat, with a hand over his face. He pulls out Touch-Me's ring of Ainz Ooal Gown and hands it to him. Ainz/Suzuki places his ring on his finger, tranforming him and dulling his whirlwind of hurt emotions and bring him calm.

"Take this and leave. You're not welcomed here, but if you ask for forgiveness... I'll let you stay."

"I'll see myself out."

"Goodbye, my friend."

Touch me leaves the room seeing Sebas waiting for him.

"I'm leaving. Take me outside."

"But Lord Touch-Me you should rest and stay in Nazarick where it's safe."

"Shut up! You don't tell me what to do! Just get me out of here!"

Sebas is taken aback by the wrathful response from his creator for a moment but then bows. He begins to escort Touch-Me out of Nazarick before he heard a voice in the distance.

"Papa?"

He turns to see the small boy with a maid with him.

"Son?"

The two begins to run towards each other and then they embrace.

"My boy. Are you ok?"

"Get away from him!" Shouted a woman.

A woman appears pulling her son away from him and slaps him hard enough to leave a mark. He doesn't react as he endures the slap. Sebas and the maid watching on don't know what to do, and thus stand by in silence.

"Don't your dare touch my child after what you've done! You don't have the right to be called a father! Come on, son. We're leaving."

The child begins to cry, but she drags him away regardless. The maid escorting her tries to help ease the child's tears, leaving Touch-Me alone with Sebas.

"Sebas. You make sure you protect them no matter what."

"I will my lord."

"Thank you. Now take me out of here."

"Yes my lord."

Meanwhile, Albedo enters Ainz' study returning to her lord's side. She seemed eager to work with him again since their recent successes.

"My lord, how shall we celebrate Lord Touch-Me's return?"

Ainz removes his ring, transforming back into his human form, and grabs Albedo by the hand, leading her to his room.

"Oh! My lord. Should I wash first?"

He pushes her onto his bed and lays down on her on her chest without a word spoken. She then notices the heavy air around him.

"Is something wrong, my lord?"

"Just... Just let my stay here, like this, for a while."

"... Yes, my lord. Take as much time as you want."

Albedo wraps her arms around him embracing him, slowly rubbing his back to ease his stress and worries. Ainz/Suzuki recalls a faint memory from his childhood. Whenever he was upset his mother would pick him up and let him rest his head on her chest, and would fall asleep hearing her heartbeat.

(I can hear Albedo's heartbeat. They ARE alive, and I'm willing to do anything protect this new life of mine, and their new lives.)

"Touch-Me isn't joining us." Said Ainz/Suzuki in a saddened tone.

"Eh? Um... Ahem. I am sorry to hear that my lord, but as long you're here we'll always be happy to serve you..."

Then Suzuki holds onto Albedo even tighter as tears begin to flow from his eyes.

"Oh. Let it out, my lord. He might return. He's been trapped in this human world so his mind isn't the same..."

As Albedo tries to console her beloved, her eyes open, and she bites down on her lower lip so hard that blood flows, rage boiling within her at Ainz/Suzuki's current state.

(Argh! I'll kill Lord Touch-Me for causing my beloved to feel such pain!)

*Knock*Knock*

A soft female voice is heard a few seconds after the knock on his bedchamber door.

"Excuse me Lord Ainz. It is Yuri Alpha. Your meeting with the prime minister of this country will begin in a few hours. Is there anything you want prepared beforehand?"

"Umu. Yes. I want the world to know the power of Nazarick. I'll show them that we are the only way to restore this world."

-Meanwhile, in a nearby Love Hotel-

The two figures, male and female, lay naked in a pool of love and sweat. The man was still breathing heavily as the woman calmly and happily looked upon him, caressing his chest and "other" areas.

"Wow. You are amazing.~ Hey, where did you learn that thing you do with your leg and everything else? Now that I think about it, if you're a high class escort I don't think I'll have enough money to pay for such services." Said the man in embarrassment, who looks confused upon hearing the amused chuckling and giggling from the strange woman.

"You jest my master. I learned everything from my mistress, and your creation, Shalltear Bloodfallen."

"... Huh?... Uh... What?"

"Oh! My apologies for not introducing myself earlier, but master wanting to sleep with me is the greatest honor I could have ever hoped to receive. I'm one my mistress' vampire brides."

"Uh... what?"

"Is there a problem master? Shall I satisfy you again? I know more than a few techniques to,'get you going', again." Said the woman with a smile.

"W-W-Wait. Hold up. You mean to tell me that that you belong to Shalltear, and that she's here? For real?"

"Why, yes master."

(HOLY SHIT! Thank you god for bringing my greatest sexual creation to me! I CAN'T WAIT!)

"So... Can you take me to her?"

"Why, yes master. I can, but shall I satisfy you before we depart? You seem ready to go again."

"Of course, but you'll have to wait 'till next time!"

Meeting with prime minister starts next chapter, and Peroroncino appears! However, what will happen with Touch-Me. What will happen?!

 ***Author here: Hope you liked the chapter, and as always please leave a review or PM me. Please keep reviews short. If it's longer than say five sentences please send a PM instead.***


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 7: Japan Arc Part 4**

A large blockade around the district has blocked access to Nazarick, whose forces have now withdrawn, and have let the streets empty. A single desk with two chairs stand in the middle of the street now. Meanwhile, different news outlets were reporting on the situation, with varying levels of accuracy...

"This is Channel-10 Government News helicopter. We are live at the edge of the military zone. After yesterday failed attempt to contact and establish a peaceful relationship with these unknown beings, the government have sealed off the entire district with a heavy military presence."

...

"This is U.S.A. News Network. We have been allowed to broadcast these events by the Japanese government. I see the prime minister's convoy arriving at the scene now where..."

...

The prime minister's convoy stops, allowing him to exit his vehicle. Troops surround him preventing any journalist from getting closer. The prime minister passes the military line with 30 troops behind him as he enter Nazarick territory.

(Well, I don't see any battle damage. How did they repair everything so fast?)

Just then, a portal appears before him. Troops immediately tense up, ready to fire, but the prime minister waves them off to stand down. Six beautiful woman appear through the portal. The men are amazed but such beauties even, with even the females looking on in amazement. They line up beside prime minister and bow. Yuri Alpha stands before the prime minister, and speaks in a neutral, but dignified tone.

"I am Yuri Alpha. Deputy Chief of the Pleiades. We have come to escort you to the meeting place."

"I assume having some of my guards would not be a problem." Said the prime minister with a raised brow.

"Of course. Please follow me."

Yuri turns on her heel with crisp, snap movements, and walks away with the maids following behind her. The prime minister also follows closely behind them with his guards. They arrive at the lone desk allowing him to sit down.

(Hm. This is a good chair.)

"How long do I have to wait?"

"Not long." Said Yuri with an amused smile.

The prime minister turns to see Nazarick's entrance, but what caught his attention was a large red carpet rolling out towards him, just stopping before the other seat. Two rows of golden armored undead creatures begin walking out, holding large red banners, and walking down a line heading towards him. They stop and turn holding the banners over the carpet, akin to a royal procession.

(Heh. He must be quite the showmen. Or rather a display of power.)

"My master shall be joining us now, so if you'll please excuse us."

The maids begin to leave, as many of the troops protecting the prime minister had saddened face to see them leave. However, the sound of metal hitting the ground quickly made them focus, and they spotted the one conducting the entire show.

(He finally showed up.)

Ainz Ooal Gown begins walking down the red carpet with Shalltear and Demiurge closely behind him. The prime minister looks about as if trying to find something but gives up.

(Huh. That woman with the black wings didn't show up. I wonder what her position is in his rule...)

Ainz stops before the desk looking at the prime minister dead in the eye. Shalltear pulls out his chair allowing Ainz to sit. A moment later a news woman with a large undead stands beside the both. The undead holding the camera begins to livestream the event. She lifts a mic to speak, but Ainz then suddenly reached out crushing the mic. The prime minister gives a nod of approval at the action before speaking.

"I am the Prime Minister of Japan."

"I am Ainz Ooal Gown, the Master of Nazarick."

"Where shall we begin?"

"Many topics will need to be discussed, but a simple one first. I want to return the prisoners I have in my custody, although a few wish to stay."

"Yes, I heard that from a police captain. He went to discuss about that, which caused a incident between us. A matter that can be easily forgiven since none of the troops were killed."

"A matter easily forgotten, but that captain seemed quite confident."

"He is, but couldn't give us much. He was blindfolded." Replied the prime minister matter-of-factly.

"I see. I merely spoke with him for a few minutes. I wanted to learn more from this nation's leader, than a lowly common man."

"I suppose that makes sense, except the few who wish to stay with you."

"An elderly who wants a proper burial. A simple request I can grant them."

"Hm. I thank you for that. Regarding your prisoners, I hope that they are unharmed."

"Yes, they are, and quite well fed. I'll be releasing them after our talks. I shall allow your nation's escorts to take them away."

"Oh? Thanks for such kindness."

"So shall we begin?"

"Yes, I want total control of your home, including anything that'll benefit this nation."

"Heh he he. Quite the honest one aren't we?" Said Ainz with a dry chuckle.

"I've seen what your... citizens can do. Although you may be powerful, against much larger numbers, even the biggest fall to the ants."

"If there are ants willing to play with fire."

The two stare each other down as tension fills the air. The people watching through their screens could feel the heavy atmosphere as they wait for things to play out. The prime minister reaches behind his back, and immediately Shalltear guards Ainz, ready to kill the prime minister.

The troops are too slow to even react before the prime minister is threatened. Ainz waves his hands making her return to her position. The prime minister then pulls out a knife he had concealed and places it on the table. Ainz looks at it for a moment before looking to the prime minister.

"Do you attend to kill me?"

"No, I merely wish to explain the deal and offer a gift."

Ainz picks up the knife, looking at the worn out handle and the chipped blade. He gently sets it back down and speaks in neutral tones.

"Continue."

"Your unknown technology can return dead organic matter back to its original state, and purify air and water. I'll have your organization work for the Japanese government as an independent organization with our full cooperation. You'll be under government control helping to 're-grow' this nation."

"Hmph! If I were to take this 'deal', it'll only paint a target on my back, as other nations will be able to attack us without any help from you. I'll be seen as a shield."

"Well, you can't expect me to allow you to rule a new nation in a major city that holds millions of people, do you? That'll be quite the problem." Said the man with a sarcastic smirk.

"A counter-offer. I'll allow my home to become an embassy for further negotiations with your country. I lack information regarding this world, and you lack resources for your plan. I believe we can come to an agreement under those or similar terms."

"Huh. A hostile independent nation sets up an embassy in the middle of the road. I hope you can appreciate how that'll make my nation appear, and how nation itself will see such actions as weakness by its people. If you didn't start with a attack I might have considered this option, but I'm telling you right now. Anything that doesn't put under my nation in control is off the table."

"Hm. It seems we're at a impasse. I do want friendly relations with this nation, but your want of control won't happen. A neutral, beneficial agreement can help us both."

A ringing sounds in Ainz's head, indicating a message call coming in.

[Message]

[Pardon me for interrupting your discussions Lord Ainz.]

[It's fine Demiurge. Did everything go according to plan?]

[Yes, my lord. Shall we begin?]

[Yes. Please do.]

[Message ends]

"How shall we come to this agreement?"

Ainz stands up from his seat, making the Japanese troops tense up. The Shalltear reacts to such tension in the air, but Ainz and the prime minister waved them both down.

"If you like to follow me and I'll show you."

The prime minister stands up and stands beside Ainz, seemingly unafraid of the whole situation, while his escorts looked as if they chewed a bitter worm.

"That's fine."

Ainz begins to lead the way with their guards following closely behind them. They walk down the street, and stop on top of a hill that allows them to see bay.

"Prime minister, you are right about a few things. I can bring the dead to life whether it be plants or living beings. I can fight against powerful enemies, but numbers 'may' overwhelm me, given the right circumstances. I may be undead, but I don't wish harm on anyone. As a gift of goodwill and peace, from this moment on I shall bring life back into these waters."

Ainz then slams his Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown into the ground and the bay that had a sickly green color beings turning blue. The people watching the live viewing are amazed at the site. Vast amounts of governments and major corporations begin setting up ploys to get Ainz under their control once the implicates of his actions settle into their brains.

The prime minister maintains a cold, stoic face despite witnessing the miracle that has taken place before him. The guardians clap their hands in awe of their lord. Just then a soldier with a flower on his uniform runs up to the prime minister whispering something into his ear. A few brief seconds of slience follows this before Japan's leader speaks.

"I see. An agreement that will benefit the both of us. You'll use your technology to heal the land and we'll provide information. If you agree to this, then we can discuss more important matters in the future."

The two shake hands coming to an agreement. Ainz nods towards the death knight holding the camera making him turn it off.

"Now the real talks can begin. A smart move placing the message on the knife. A simple, but effective move."

A flashback in Ainz's mind during the meeting shows a plea for help written on the knife handle.

"Yes. I hoped someone of your caliber would be able to see it. The topic I wish to discuss with you is your help to free this country from a mega-corporation."

"Explain these enemies to me that make a man such as yourself fearful."

"The world's governments are merely puppets to powerful organizations that hold the world in their hands. We are among the few places still offering resistance against them, but frankly? We are losing."

"I see. So that whole attack was to keep them at bay till the talks. Making your position more stable, and giving you a platform to retaliate. That being a necessary evil to defeat a greater evil."

(Is Touch-Me with this person? Was he trying to warn me? I knew that corporations had a lot of power, but I didn't know it was this much.)

"Heh he he. For being quite the monster, you're quite cunning."

"Interesting turn of phrase. I was going to say the same thing to you. We shall discuss this more in detail, but appearances right now are more important."

Ainz moves his hand towards a empty building, signaling the maids Solution Epsilon and Entoma Vasilissa Zeta appear beside him.

"Please allow me to send them along with you as a guard. They'll be more likely to move against you if members of my party are with you. It will be a good excuse to gather information from them."

"Ah. Quite cunning, but that'll be unnecessary. I was just told that private facilities that were under surveillance were robbed without any injuries. I can't issue a statement saying they were robbed since they don't exist."

"I don't know what you mean. All of my forces are accounted for."

The prime minister cunningly smirks with sharp eyes looking at Ainz, before he begins walking back to his people.

[Message]

[Lord Ainz, the attacks were successful. The information given to us from our prisoners was correct.]

[Good work Albedo. Return everything to Nazarick. How did the human do during the operation?]

[The SGT Daniels? He's quite effective in attacking these human bases. We were able to gather every item you requested.]

[Good. Have him ready to return to Nazarick for the next phase.]

[Yes, Lord Ainz. Are the humans finally leaving Nazarick?]

[Yes, so prepare their departure. Including those I listed for special missions.]

[Yes my lord, and did everything go according to plan with the prime minister.]

[Even better than I imagined. I discovered new information and gained a new ally. This world has many hidden enemies.]

[By your command, Lord Ainz. We shall remove anyone from your rule of this world.]

[Message ends]

(Eeeeeh.~ I'm so tired.)

Ainz begins returning to Nazarick to see a human man with a vampire bride standing by the entrance. Ainz turns to Shalltear to see a face of pure ecstasy and excitement.

(W-What the hell?!)

"Lord Peroroncino!" Shouted Shalltear in delight.

Shalltear runs to and tackle-hugs him to the ground. She begins kissing him intensely and he does the same in return. Ainz's jaw dropped wide open before a magical effect numbs his emotions to the situation happening before him. He lifts his hand covering his eyes, with mixed feelings still swirling inside of him.

(Aaaahhh!~ This should NOT be allowed on certain websites.)

"D-Demiurge. Please break this up." Said Ainz, barely stammering out a calm voice.

"Yes, my lord."

Demiurge goes over, breaking the two apart, with a quick talk from him making the two parties keep at bay for now. Ainz walks up to them seeing the real peronhico before him, who greets with with a friendly hand wave and smiling face.

"Hey Momonga! How are you doing? Isn't heaven really great?"

"Uuh... What?" Said Ainz in a dumbfounded voice.

"Yeah. Besides my hips being really sore.~"

Once again, Ainz skeletal jaw drops as he sees the vampire bride's blushing face, and he manages to connect the dots. Mostly thanks to his own more recent, 'experiences'. Another wave of light-greenish energy calms ainz down before he face a cough.

"Ahem! I think you're having a mental breakdown that's only filled with lust, Peroroncino-san"

"Oh? Is that bad?" Replied Ainz friend with a head-tilt.

Ainz shakes his head at his friend's antics, before he then removes his ring, changing into his human form. This only surprises his friend for a moment before he goed up to Peroroncino. He whispers something in his ear, and his eyes open wide upon hearing it.

"Holy...?! H-How do you know that?! I only told one person that and that was... Well... Damn. Holy crap. Everything IS real."

Ainz puts his arm around him like a brother welcoming family home as he begins to bring him inside of Nazarick.

"Come. There's a lot to explain."

"My lord! A large group of ships are entering the bay!"

Ainz and Peroroncino run to the side to look at the group of incoming ships.

"Hey! Isn't that the USA's flag with Smith-Corporation banner?" Said Peroroncino nonchalantly.

"Eeh~... I suddenly feel very tired."

Meanwhile in another location, the news channel ended the broadcast of the meeting with Ainz and the Prime Minister of Japan. The human form of Touch-Me is sitting in a bar drinking some whisky in one hand, and holding the ring given to him by Ainz in the other. A lieutenant then comes up to sit beside him.

"Captain. There are some men waiting for you outside. I came to get you so as to avoid harm coming to you."

"Is that so... I assume they are from the Blossom Conglomerate?"

"Yes, sir."

"I knew you were part of them, but I just couldn't prove it. What will they be giving you?"

"Your job, and better living."

"So... taking two of my kids wasn't enough."

"You should have stop with that, but you kept digging. Then that event you had with that old man that looked just like you. The whole world was watching them. Who would look for a police captain who drinks himself to sleep nightly?"

"There's one person who'll miss me."

"Your only son and wife. Your wife still hates you even after all this time. You're a hell of a man to hold the truth from her."

"I was to blame as well for their deaths. She and my boy are safe. Even you lot won't be able to touch them."

The heavy door of the bar opens allowing a group of 10 to enter.

"These men are going to ask you a series of questions, so go quietly or not. I don't care."

He stands up giving Touch-Me a final salute, and begins to walk away.

"Before you go, I think you'll need to help these men." Said Touch-Me in a cold, empty voice as he stares at them, the intent to kill clear as day to the group of men.

Touch-Me then puts on the ring and turns into his avatar character. The YGGDRASIL player, Heteromorphic, Insectoid Race, and [World Champion], Touch-Me. The men pull out thier sidearms and begin shooting at him in a panic.

The men run out of bullets, only hearing the empty pull of their triggers. A flash of light appears and a second later the heads of the men roll down onto the ground. The lieutenant begins to scream at the sight as he sees a monster coming closer. His sword goes into his stomach slowly ensuring he dies a slow death as he removes it, and the man collaspes from the pain, unable to move.

He removes the lieutenant's, radio and cell phone, crushing them under foot. He the removes the ring, looking what he has done. He grabs the bottle off the bar, and takes it with him as he leaves.

(No. No no no. I once played a monster, but now I'm becoming one, aren't I? This power shouldn't be handed out so easily. I will destroy this, but first there's some unfinished business I need to take care of now...)

He grabs his badge, tears it off his uniform, and throws it onto the ground.

(He was right about one thing. If everyone's looking at them, who would pay attention to me. Time to see to my own justice. Not that of this rotten society.)

You'll have to found out next time!

 ***Author here: I hope you're enjoying the story so far. As always, please leave a review and/or PM me. Also, my other story, "General Chill" will return sometime after the volume 13 translation is done, so please be patient.***


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9: West Meets Magic**

A man stood at the bow of the heavy cruiser staring at the now blue waters underneath his ship. With a whimsical smile on his face, he lifts a box and begins putting together a fishing rod. Just then an older officer whom was obviously the ship's captain comes up to the man.

"Mr. President. What are your orders?" Said the captain respectfully.

"Stay here and wait 'till they bring someone here. I suspect someone will be arriving very soon." Said the man with an amused grin.

"Should we be battle ready, sir?"

"Oh, no. There's no need. Just relax, and while you're at it, bring me a chair. My feet are hurting."

"Um... Yes, sir."

-Meanwhile, in front of Nazarick-

"Peroroncino-san, please stay here while I'll deal with this. Shalltear, take him inside. Demiurge, come with me."

"Yes, my lord." Said the Demiurge and Shalltear in unison.

"So... Uh... What are you gonna to do?" Said a confused Peroroncino.

Ainz places his ring on his finger, turning him into his avatar, the Overlord of Death.

"I'm going to deal with it. I'll explain everything later."

"At least let me help... Wait, now that I think about it, how did you that exactly? Do I have to strike a pose or something?"

Suddenly, Shalltear slaps Peroroncino's butt, with him feeling her middle finger between his cheeks, doing massaging and poking motions.

"Hmm... Nevermind. Take your time. I'm in no rush.~ I'll just be here... Taking in the... sights." Said Peroroncino with a happy grin.

(Greatest creation ever! I'm SOOO glad to be alive right now!)

Ainz, upon seeing the Shalltear's and Peroroncino's faces, could only image one thing on their minds. Somehow he felt a cold chill run up his now undead spine, seeing them act like a couple being all lovey dovey with little shame or restraint. The Japanese man that was within the undead Ainz could not help feeling uncomfortable with the blatant public displays of affection/lust.

(Ah~ah. I want to stop this, but this IS one of his greatest fantasies come to life, and he would probably invite me to it... Eh? Huh? Eeeeeh?! WHAT AM I THINKING?! Damn it, Peroroncino-san! I'm turning into another you!)

Just then, a facepalming Ainz glows with a green light as his thoughts and emotions calm down, and begins walking towards the edge of the water.

"My lord, please wait! A messenger from the prime minister has just arrived, and wishes to give you something." Said Demiurge.

"Quickly. Bring it here."

"Yes, my lord."

A few Nazarick Master Guarders arrive, with one of them holding a wooden box. They bow before Ainz holding it up to him. Ainz opens the box, seeing an old style flip-open type cell phone.

(Huh?! What is this relic?)

Just then the phone begins to ring, showing an unknown number on its display. Ainz picked it up, and flicks it open answering the call.

"Hello?"

"Yes. It's the prime minister. I shall the handle American forces. You need not involve yourself in that political mess. For now, I suggest just handing over any American citizens. Do not give him a reason to move, and more than likely he won't."

"Hmm... I see. Understood. I'll be in your care then."

The phone call promptly ends, with Ainz closing the flip-phone, and deposits it in his inventory.

"Demiurge begin releasing the prisoners, and allow the next phase to begin. Also, bring Cocytus here."

"Yes, my lord. I can only image a tenth... no a 100th of your plan." Demiurge smiles hearing the start of a new phase.

Demiurge vanishes, leaving Ainz with Shalltear and Peroroncino. Ainz removes his ring, turning back into his human form and begins heading inside.

"Peroroncino-san. Shalltear. Since you have been reunited I suggest that you two enjoy your company as long as you need to." Said Ainz as he turned to see they have already vanished.

(Either Peroroncino-san's gonna have every bone broken, or die from happiness. Heh. Maybe both. Ah~ah. I'm not going to see them anytime soon... Hopefully, Peroroncino-san will be alive so I can give him his ring...)

"My lord, we sent up a rest area for you in the first floor." Said Yuri Alpha with a bow.

"Ah, thank Yuri. Is everything getting ready for our spies?"

"Yes, my lord. The humans are eager to serve you. Also, Lord Touch-Me wife and child are in great care."

"That's good... Huh? Wait, what?"

"Is there a problem, my lord?"

"Uh... Um... Nothing. Just everything has been exhausting." Human Ainz rubs his eyes in an attempt in getting focus back.

(Touch-san's family... Oh, no... Don't tell me...)

"My apologies, master. I shall begin serving you refreshments." Said Yuri hurriedly in a bow, completely misunderstanding the reason for Ainz's mood shift.

A few minutes pass and various engines are heard outside approaching.

"My lord, I've been informed Japanese forces are arriving to pick up the prisoners."

"Good. Send those that belong to Japan first, and then everyone else in the second group."

"Yes, my lord."

A cold chill creeps up from behind the human Ainz. He turns to see Cocytus coming up from the direction behind him as he just then comes into view. Cocytus sees his lord resting, so he kneels at the entrance to the floor.

"I. Have. Arrived. My. Lord."

(Huh. Still getting use to being a ruler. Their are so many rules. I need to watch a kingly movie or something. Maybe study royal etiqutte from the past. Oh! He's waiting for me to reply...)

"Enter, Cocytus." Said the human Ainz in an almost regal tone.

"Thank. You. My. Lord."

Cocytus enters the room that Ainz is resting in but he knees before him.

"What. Are. Your. Commands. My. Lord."

"I want you to lead some of the prisoners from the country called America towards the fleet of ships on the waters. Then I want you to freeze part of the bay to allow them to board."

"It. Shall. Be. Done. My. Lord."

"..."

Ainz doesn't respond.

"My. Lord? Are. You. Well?"

Ainz seemed to have fallen asleep, but his eyes then quickly opened, turning red, and with an aura of darkness all around him, becoming darker. He turns to Cocytus, making the heteromorphic Vermin Lord lower his head.

"Also, I want you to deliver a message."

"Yes. My. Lord."

Cocytus then promptly leaves to follow Ainz's commands, who slaps his own face to wake himself up. The red eyes and dark aura slowly fades as a result. Yuri noticed the change, but she doesn't make a sound or move during the course of events.

(I saw a dark aura around Lord Ainz's human form, but I might have overreacted. I know Lord Cocytus noticed it as well, but should I tell lady Albedo or confine Lord Cocytus?)

Ainz enjoys a warm cup of tea made by Yuri, but still appears fatigued and drained.

(I should get some sleep whenever I get the chance. Or maybe I can stay as my avatar...)

(Yes, you should...)

He suddenly jerks his head around in surprise, looking around to see someone, but just spots Yuri. For a moment he seemed confused and disoriented, as he then looks at the ring In his hand.

"My lord, the prisoners are coming. Shall I tell them to wait so you can rest some more?"

He snaps out of his train of thought at her question, and dons his ring, transforming into his Overlord avatar.

"Let them pass."

The prisoners begin to leave seeing a bright light coming over them. They feel happy knowing that they are free, but the light quickly vanished as Ainz stood beside the way out. Their happiness quickly became fear in that moment.

"May you have a safe trip." Said Ainz with a wave of his hand towards the exit.

The people began to panic but didn't move. Only hearing their own heartbeats in their chests.

"Do you want to stay?" Said Ainz in empty tones, tilting his head.

The people began to move step by step walking past him. The people who pledged their allegiance to serve Ainz merely glance at him, never looking him directly in his flaming red eyes. They all had the same thought...

(New life just by selling my soul. The devil exists, and he's watching my every move.)

The Japanese prisoners leave Nazarick, with the next set of prisoners beginning to exit with Cocytus leading them. He leaves with the prisoners as the Japanese prime minister lands on the U.S. destroyer. The president waits as the prime minister disembarks, who spots him using a fishing rod on the boat at his dock.

"Greetings, Mr. President."

"Greetings, Prime Minister."

Their mutual tones were cordial, but reserved with a measure of suspicion and veiled hostility for the other as they continued speaking.

"I might take my vacation here just for the beautiful sight."

"I would recommend pufferfish if you manage to catch one."

"Is my ally threatening me?"

"Oh, no. Just making a recommandation."

"Good, because I hear that the Blossom Corp are looking for an extra pair of hands to remove you. I can give them that."

The prime minister clenches his fists, trying to avoid a fight as anger boils up from within his chest.

"What do you want?"

"Whatever you learn from this Ainz fellow, and all access to any tech you gain."

"As much I want to keep our alliance intact, especially after the year of battles, your demand simply won't happen."

"Oh? Why not?"

"Ask him."

He says as he points to Cocytus standing on the beach.

"Is that a giant bug?"

[Frost Aura]!

Cocytus sends a blast of cold air around him, the edge of the beach freezing before him. He begins walking on the water, freezing it underneath his foot. The cold air can be felt from him swirling around the ships.

"What the hell?! Everyone battle stations!" Shouted the president.

(What is that monster doing?! I thought I told him I'll take care of it.)

People were being called onto the bridge by undead. A single shot could endanger the people so they watch as he got closer. He reached the bow of the ship.

"I. Have. Brought. Your. People."

The troops look at the president for an answer. He couldn't apply pressure onto the prime minister or attack so he allowed his troops to get his citizens. The people have been lifted to safety leaving Cocytus alone on the frozen surface of the water.

"I. Also. Have. A. Message. From. Our. Lord."

"What does he say?"

"Take. Any. Action. Against. This. Nation. And. We'll. Declare. War."

"Is that so..."

Cocytus pulls out the sharpest sword of his collection, [God Slayer]. He raises the sword towards the ship and slowly shoves it into the hull. The action is very simple sending a warning to the president. Something as deceptively simple as a sword can easily pierce through their warships. Cocytus pulls out his sword and begins to turn around leaving them alone.

"Mr. President, if you wish to deal with them, then you go right ahead." Said the prime minister with a smile.

The president grits his teeth, and starts grabbing onto his leg, feeling his old war wound throbbing in pain as his heart races in his chest.

(I... I didn't think I would ever experience such fear again...)

"Heh. I'm not much of a negotiator, but with the whole world watching I only need one reason. Just one. We'll leave you be for the time being. I'll let you deal with these... creatures."

The president turns upon seeing the fishing line move. He sits backs down pulling the fish back up with all his might, and as he succeeds in doing so, he sees a foot long fish in perfect health. He mouth hangs open at the sight for a few moments before speaking.

"Remarkable. It seems like that even the sick and dying can be brough back to its former glory." Said the president with a hint of awe in his voice.

The prime minister shows his awe as well for a moment, allowing the president to gain the hope of perhaps gaining a potential ally in the future. This, however, was little more than a subtle ploy on his part.

"Have a safe trip back." Said the prime minister in a friendly tone.

[Message]

[My. Lord. The. Plan. Succeed.]

[Good. To deal with a nation such as America, it is best to deal with them from the inside. I'll have Demiurge lead the spies.]

[Yes. My. Lord. What. Should. I. Do. Next?]

[Return to Nazarick and await further instructions.]

[Yes. My. Lord.]

[Message ends]

Sometime later, Ainz in his human form is in his study with Albedo.

"My love, has everything gone according to plan?" Asked Albedo in curiosity.

"Yes, Albedo. SGT Daniels is on board with several of our spies, and have already mind controlled many officers."

"My lord, forgive me for question your reasoning, but if I may, why can't we simply crush them?"

"Don't be foolish, Albedo. America is a powerful nation. The strongest in this world in fact. Especially since they control all of the western part of the world through their economic and military influence. Their size and weaponry greatly outnumbers us. We might lose in a face-to-face conflict."

"B-But my love, how can we lose?! We'll fight to the death if needed!" Shouted Albedo in shock and disbelief.

(Ah~ah... She's giving me a headache. I can't tell them about nuclear weapons, or they might use them to try and enslave everyone.)

Ainz then grabs her hand, calming her down. She holds his hand back, but being a much stronger lvl-100, some bones can be heard popping. Ainz keeps on a brave face despite his discomfort.

"Albedo, don't worry. We have an advantage in this world. We are an unknown element and that keeps them at bay. However, the same works for them as well."

"A-Ah. I see. Forgive me for speaking out."

She lets go of Ainz hand looking over him with sweet eyes. Ainz mentally shouts in pain as bones pop back into place.

(Argh! Mental note! Don't shake their hands when they're upset... Ow!)

"It is fine Albedo."

"What's next on the list?"

"We have secured everything from our assaults on the human bases in Nazarick, and the twins wish to serve you. They feel restless not being by your side."

"I'll think of something for them. Examine the weaponry and see how to counter it. The papers bring them to me."

"Yes, my love."

"Oh, Albedo. Before I forget, how are your sisters?"

"Ah, Rubedo is still asleep in the 8th-floor, and Negredo is still in her usual room on the 5th-floor."

"Hm. Negredo will be needed to find the other supreme beings, but only us must know of this. I don't want the others to cause issues when we're in such a delicate situation."

"Yes, my love. Also, we have succeeded in waking up Gargantua."

"Very good. He might be needed in the future. I also want the guardians to understand this world's science, so whenever Peroroncino-san is done with Shalltear, he'll be able to teach them."

"Yes, my love. To my surprise I am also quite intrigued by this world's knowledge. Most especially those thin books called 'magazines'. I enjoyed reading about the 7 tongue tricks to drive your man crazy."

Albedo gets close to Ainz licking his face, and gliding her tongue on his skin in smooth, even motions.

(Eh... Heh... I'm not going to get anything done, but I could always use a break...)

Ainz then grabs onto Albedo's hand as he's feeling his blood rushing to certain areas of his body. He does not fail to glide his hand down the opening in her dress that allowed her wings to protrude. She shivers and squeals in delight at the sensation. Taking her in his room, the two enjoy themselves for hours on end, with their cries of bliss echoing in his living quarters. However, the world begins to move in the background after seeing Ainz's display of power. All now coveting what he possesses.

 ***Author here: Sorry for not making more chapters at a quicker pace, but you know that life gets in the way sometimes. So I'm gonna try to do 1 or 2 a month, so they'll be at least 3 chapters if all goes well. We'll see. Also, my editor MadDan90 has told me about a Supreme Being that will fit quite well into this story, and sets up the future Touch-Me Arc as well. As usual, please leave a review and/or send a PM, and thank you very much for sticking with my work despite everything.***

 ***Editor here: Hey there! Here I am, MadDan90 at your service! Now, before you ask, no I will NOT be clarifying what Carlos783 is talking about. If he decides to do so, well that's up to him. Oh! Also, to anyone who may be interested, I have a new poll up and running on my "Bio" page. In it, I am asking for everyone's input on what I should name that lvl-45 YGGDRASIL ore that Ainz introduced in volume 11 of the light novel. He described it as "worthless", despite it being stronger than even Adamantite. It'll appear in future storylines of my own works, and I would greatly appreciate everyone's feedback and opinions before I ascribe a name to it. ;) Until next time. Everyone have a good one! ^_^ ***


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 9.5 : Side-Story to Conflict**

An eye opens seeing everything out of focus. A man moves his hands to see blood on them, as he then crawls out of a burning car, pulling his broken body out with the little strength he has left. Pulling himself onto the curb, he then gets lifted onto his feet by two strong men. They turn him to see a frail old man with a pink blossom on his shirt.

"Well, hello old friend. I hate to see you like this but I'm starting to enjoy it."

He tries to speak but he coughs up blood stopping his speech. The old man pulls out a napkin wiping the blood around his mouth.

"Since you can't speak, I'll have to speak for the both of us. I know you passed your information to your cop friend, so I'll be dealing with him regarding that, but I want to know if you passed it along to anyone else."

The man splits blood on the old man face, whom wipes it away as he then pulls a knife out of his coat.

"I'll take that as a "no". So, do you have any last words?"

The man nods his head "yes", so the old man comes closer to listen to him. The man bites the old man's ear, who begins to scream as the two thugs begins punching his head trying to release his bite. The man taking the heavy blows to the head pulls back with all his night tearing off the top part of his ear.

"Motherfucker!"

The old man looks to see him smiling at him face, and then begins stabbing the man repeatedly in the stomach. The man hunches over as the old man stops stabbing him, and the two thugs drop him beside the burning car, leaving a explosive device on top of it. The old man and the two thugs follow as they device begins to beep.

(Oi, oi. They could have at least ensured it didn't beep. I don't wanna hear that in my final moments. Eh... it's rather irritating.)

*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*… *You have one new message, from Hero-cop.*

"Where are you?! The plan didn't work and they tried to kill me. Where are you!? If they're going for me they must be going for you! Come on you blasted mouther!"

(Hehh. Sorry guildmate. I hope you're the action hero of a cop that'll get this guy...)

*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*...

*BOOOM!*

-Present Day-

A silver clad knight holds a man up to his eyes, speaking menacingly as he does...

"Where is your boss?"

The man spits blood onto the knight's facial helm. Unamused, he grabs the man's arm and begins to pull slowly, until it pops out of place.

"Aaaaargh! You motherfucker!"

The knight doesn't stop, and keeps pulling until the feeling of muscles tearing off it felt, and the man's face lights up with dawning horror as he realizes what the knight is doing. The man begs to stop, and so the knight complies.

"Where is your boss?"

The man struggles to regain his composure as he breathes laboredly.

"O-Okay. I-I'll tell y-you."

The man tells the knight everything he wants to hear, who then drops the man onto the ground and walks away.

(O-Once he's gone... I need to call the boss about this...)

The man thinks to himself as the image of his cellphone in his breast pocket floats up to his mind.

[Champion Slash]

The knight turns around, unleashing a large energy slash, cutting the building in half, and thus removing all Evidence. The knight disappears from sight in the blink of an eye, as if he was never there.

(Bellriver... I'll end what we started all those years ago...)

The knight makes way to his target, and as he makes way, memories begin to appear in forefront of his mind...

-Bellriver & Touch-Me During the Strongest Period in Nazarick's History.-

The two friends casual converse like they had known each for years, and not a single bit of good intent is lost on the other, even when poking fun at each other...

"Oi! Bellriver. Can you help me with my taxes?"

"Oh, sure thing! Saving for those kids must be expensive."

"Hah! You got that right, but it's still a man's responsibility."

"Eh. You and your code of honor. If you worked for me you'll get more money and THE benefits."

"You know I can't stop being a cop. Even my kids won't forgive me if I did that. Especially my wife."

"Hahaha, that family sure does rule your life."

"Oh, shut it! So will you help me or not?!"

"Oh, of course. Was that ever in doubt?"

...?!

The memory fades as a group of armed men begins shouting at the Paladin of Justice, Touch-Me.

"Where's your boss?" He coldly growls.

"Kill him!"

The men begin taking aim with various types of arms, including a few rail rifles.

[Lighting]!

[Multi-shot]!

Two different voices eliminates the men in a flash. Touch-Me turns to spot Ainz and Peroroncino, alongside Cocytus and Shalltear with many undead.

"Why are you here?" Touch-Me coldly asks.

"The same reason as you I imagine, but you'll be handing over that ring first." Said Ainz as he reaches out his hand.

"Feh! You've never beaten me, kid. Even Peroroncino helps you. I can't be beaten by the two of you! You won't deny my justice. No! My vengeance!"

"Oi. It seems like you were right Ainz. I'm really sorry to see you like this. Sir Touch-Me." Said Peroroncino in a saddened voice.

Peroroncino pulls out his bow in preparation for a fight, but Ainz stops him with a raised skeletal hand.

"Cocytus, your creator's never beaten Touch-Me, and this will be the only chance to fight him. Do you accept your creator's previous challenges of beating Touch-Me."

A cold breath of air leaves Cocytus, but it oddly feels warm to the touch as the challenge makes his warriors blood boil in anticipation.

"I. Accept. Lord. Ainz. On. My. Creator's. Behalf."

Cocytus walks past Ainz and Peroroncino, standing before Touch-Me.

"Move aside!" Roared Touch-Me as he rushes towards Cocytus.

"Until my last breath I shall never move! Not even for you Lord Touch-Me!" Shouted Cocytus.

What is the meaning behind this unexpected turn of events?! Why do old friends and allies find themselves on opposite ends of their weapons? Found out next time!

 **...**

 ***Author here: this is a little side story for Touch-Me giving things some depth. Also, I'm working on the next chapter of General Chill for those who've been waiting patiently. Im working on a large chapter so** **I wanted to leave you all a small tease for it.** **As always, please leave a review or PM.***

 ***Editor here: Mad_Dan90, at your service. First, NO! I have no clue what the freaking frak is going on here! This caught me COMPLETELY by surpise. Second, if you haven't already, please check out the poll on my "Bio" page, and cast your choices. It will be ending soon, and I want to make sure everyone gets their say before the results are tallied and they're used in future stories. Laterz! :D***


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 10: First Conquest**

Ainz in his human form sat in his study reading documents regarding the basic necessary items to open trade deals with Japan. The tense deal between the 2 nations will factor how the rest of the will world view him. Needless to say, the tension is at an all time high on Ainz's shoulders as he sighed heavily.

(They want a basic export whether it's food, clothing, or basic utilities. I can't export any YGGDRASIL materials or magical items. A basic 1st-tier item might give them an advantage. I've an ace up my sleeve since the world's low on basic resources, and I can regain them so... these basic items are a test to show if I can do more than change the purity of water.)

"Excuse me, my Lord Ainz, but are you alright?" Said a nearby Sebas in a concerned manner.

"Hm? Oh, I am. I just found an enemy trap and need to solve it while gaining the upper hand." Said Ainz in an empty tone.

"Shall I call Lady Albedo, or make an attack team to eliminate key figures?" Said Sebas in a dutiful tone.

(Eh? Oi, I need to stop thinking aloud so much! The NPCs get weird ideas otherwise.~)

"Ahem! Not needed, but thank you for the concern, Sebas."

"Of course my lord."

Sebas then suddenly reacts, as he was being called via a [Message]. His facial expression turns to happiness as he ends the connection and turns to his master.

"Pardon me Lord Ainz, but Lord Peroroncino is on his way up. Do you have any recommendations of what I should prepare for him as his first meal in Nazarick?"

(Hehehe.! Knowing him he already had pie.)

"Well, anything prepared by Nazarick's cook is the best, but tell him to prepare his best meal!"

"Yes, Lord Ainz." Said Sebas with a bow.

The butler leaves the room immediately with grace as he quickly heads to the kitchen. As the door closed Ainz begins to mentally freak out.

(What should I do!? How should I greet him!? With a handshake, or a hug maybe a high five would be fine? Aaaaah! Too much is happening too fast!)

*Knock*Knock*

(What? No! I'm not ready yet! Dammit!)

"Enter."

Shalltear enters with Peroroncino in her arms, princess carry style, and Ainz is rendered more confused than anxious from the view.

"Greeting Lord Ainz.~" Said Shalltear in a coquettish tone.

"Hey Ainz!" Said Peroroncino casually with a raised hand.

"Uh... Why are you in Shalltear's arms?"

Shalltear's face turns scarlett remembering the pure bliss she experienced earlier, sharing the same bed as her creator.

"Well Ainz, my lower half is tired, and Shalltear's helping me 'till I can feel my legs again."

(Heh.~ At least he doesn't have a broken waist.)

"At least you two are getting along, but Shalltear can you leave us alone for a moment. We have business to discuss." Ainz manages to say in an authoritative tone.

She looks at Peroroncino in a cute, disappointed expression and he nods at her. She then gently places him on the couch and bows to Ainz. She leaves the room leaving them alone, and then the air around them suddenly turns awkward. Not liking the feel of the atmosphere, Peroroncino is the first to speak.

"So... how's being an undead?"

"Eh? Ah... Oh, well. It's alright. I suppose."

"Ah, that's good and all, but do you have junk?" Said Peroroncino with a superior smirk.

Ainz stares at him and Peroroncino stares back with an ever widening smile. The two of them then begin to laugh at the situation.

"Hehehe.~ How I missed you Peroroncino-san."

"Hah! Welp! Shalltear told me everything that you've done so far, so how can I help?"

He has a flashback of the Touch-Me conversation and how poorly it went. So he then puts on and wears his ring to become his player character.

"Peroroncino-san, before that I must tell you that Touch-san was here and he disagreed with me. He took his power and left the guild. He wanted to allow the government to control Nazarick. I want to use this power to heal this world and remove all of the corruption that's has this world by its heart. What do you want to do with this power?"

"Meh! None of that political stuff interests me, so how can I NOT stay? Shalltear is my greatest sexual creation, including all those vampire brides, so why the hell would I leave!?"

Ainz emotions were surpassed by Peroroncino's honestly. He removes the ring and puts his head in his hands in embarrassment.

(Eeeh.~ He's like a horny dog that'll hump anything that has a skirt. Should I be proud or ashamed of him for wanting to stay...)

"Say, Ainz? If I'm in my player character does everything get bigger?" Said Peroroncino in a deadpan tone.

Ainz slams his head on his desk, seeming to not feel the pain.

"Hm? What's wrong Ainz?"

"Ugh. Nothing. Here. Take your ring."

Ainz tosses Peroroncino's ring to him, who puts it on and turns into the Birdman golden archer of the Guild of Ainz Ooal Gown. The Winged King of Explosive Strikes himself, Peroroncino.

"Wow! This is amazing!" Said Peroroncino excitedly.

He then without any restraint checks his "third leg". Ainz resisted the urge slam his head through his desk to hide his embarrassment at his guildmate, as he rolls his eyes at the shameless display.

(Eeeh.~ At least he's willing to help. Maybe I should be happy for that much...)

Ainz gets his head up off his desk after Peroroncino finished looking at his new "tool".

"Ahem! Peroroncino-san, just keep your needs limited to Shalltear and the vampire bride POPs. We don't want a bunch of little Peroroncino's running around."

Peroroncino chuckles as he removes his ring, turning back to normal.

"Yeah, I got it.~ So! Do you need any help with the running of Nazarick?"

"For now I have it under control with Albedo's and Demigure's help."

"Good! So are you gonna recruit all the guildmates into this nation of yours?"

"Maybe. If they're willing."

"Well, if you have my sister's creations then she'll probably join in a heartbeat. I know her address so it'll be easy to pick her up."

"That'll be wonderful, but right now won't it be the best to wait until I have Japan trade deals with Nazarick?"

"Oh! Really? Let me see!" Said Peroroncino enthusiastically.

Ainz hands him the paper with the requirements laid out by the Japanese government.

"Hmm... Well, well. Huh. Aren't they greedy?~ How about this? Instead of trading, how about lending support to increase agricultural production by buying several private lands and then selling said produce? We can also use undead to work 24/7. So with magic we can increase production at a contrast rate. We could even sell once destroyed lands at a high price back to the government. You can also start bringing people back to the districts to start local trade and increase our goodwill. It'll also give a good impression on the government since they are losing money daily since Nazarick's arrival."

Ainz's eyes are widened upon hearing Peroroncino give such an excellent idea, and in such a short time no less.

"What?"

"Yeah. This is the same situation in Tough CEO 2. It's such a great H-game. I would highly recommend it."

"Eh? Um, right. So... I'll tell the others to get that moving."

"Sure thing! But I'm gonna try my avatar's body in the arena. Test my abilities out."

As Peroroncino begins to leave when a knock on the door is heard.

"Lord Ainz, it is I, Sebas. I brought meals for both you and Lord Peroroncino."

Peroroncino stomach tumbled hearing "food". Especially after burning many calories with Shalltear. He sits downs at the couch making room on the table to eat. Ainz sits on the other side, ready to enjoy a meal with his friend.

"Enter." Said the two in unison.

Albedo exits Ainz's room and sees the two sharing a meal. Peroroncino gives Ainz a mischievous smile, knowing what they have been doing together. Ainz turns away with red over his face. A shade of red that increases as Albedo sit right next to him...

-Meanwhile, in the 7th-floor-

Demigure is overlooking the weapons gained from Japan's military...

"These items are rather well built, but are very much lacking in power. These would be good for the undead giving them more range, but could this notion of science fuse with magic?"

A low-tier demon from the 9th-floor enters Demigure's temple...

"Excuse me, but Lord Ainz requests your presence in his study."

"Oh! Then I'll be on my way immediately."

"Yes, Lord Demigure."

Demigure makes his way to Ainz's study, and upon arriving sees the other guardians waiting outside his door.

"My apologies. It seems like I'm the last one here." Said Demigure in a smooth manner.

"Yes, all the guardians have arrived, except for Victim." Said Albedo.

"Hm. Shalltear, how is Lord Peroroncino doing?" Said Demiurge in curiosity.

"Oya.~ Quite well. He's on the 6th-floor training. He wishes to be alone for the time being."

"Would. He. Allow. Me. To. Train. With. Him?" Said Cocytus eagerly.

"Hmm... Once he's settled in he might." Said Shalltear as she tapped her chin with her left index finger in contemplation.

Sebas opens the door allowing them to enter. Ainz is in his human form with laptops on his desk. The guardians enter the room and give a bow to greet their lord.

"Come in and sit. I have a task for you all to do in your spare time." Said Ainz.

The guardians all sit down allowing Sebas to pass the laptops among them.

"Hm? What are these Lord Ainz?" Said Aura in curiosity.

"These devices are called 'computers', and allow access to this world's communication and information center called the 'internet'."

"T-The i-internet?" Said Mare in a studder.

"Is accessing such information an easy task?" Asked Albedo.

"Well, Yes and no. The world's basic information is there, but certain kinds of knowledge is under lock and key. We only have access to public knowledge, such as this world's history and education." Said Ainz.

"I see. So is our task to study and learn of this world through this device." Said Demigure in a thoughtful tone.

"Yes, but I will help you all get an understanding of this technology."

"We. follow. Your. Example. Lord. Ainz."

-6th-floor of Nazarick-

[Power Shot]

A large magical bolt appears on Peroroncino's bow, firing it towards a straw dummy. It is torn in half from the attack's power.

(Whoa! Everything acts the same, but feels much more fluid. I feel like I could do melee combat with some proper training. Sweet!)

"An excellent shot Lord Peroroncino." Said a nearby vampire bride.

"Oh, thank you.~"

Peroroncino looks up at the fake night sky of the 6th-floor.

(Ainz is in his meeting as I start working on this body. I can't believe this is all happening. I get to enjoy my greatest sexual creation and have powers… Can we really change the world as Ainz says? Heh! Seems like a dream come true...)

Peroroncino looks down at his claw-like hands, staring at the ring of guild on it.

(I wonder... if dad was still alive would he still be working at that factory? Working early and getting home late. He died for our sake. Saving so much so we could learn. I even remember the time he gave me my first dirty magazine. Hey dad, how about some advice here beside how to pick up chicks?)

Peroroncino removes his ring returning to human form. The vampire bride seemed sad at this, but continued to smile. He pulls out his phone and begins to call his sister. The call connects, surprising him as he expected it to go straight to voicemail.

"Hey, bro'. What's up?"

"You know all the stuff that's been happening on the news?"

"Yeah! That's crazy! I can't believe what's going on at all. It's like something out of some fanfic!"

"Well... it's gonna be even crazier, so you might wanna sit down."

-One explanation later-

"W-W-Wait... before I yell at you and maybe beat you to death... Do Aura and Mare exist and is Mare wearing a skirt?"

"Really, sis? That's your question?" Peroroncino said in a deadpan.

"Hey! It's a life and death question."

Peroroncino simple sighs before he answers.

"Yes, Mare's wearing girl clothes, and Aura's wearing boy clothes. Just like you designed them to."

Peroroncino moves his phone away from his ear, expecting her to freak out over the phone. His guess was on the money.

"I'M COMING OVER RIGHT NOW!"

Peroroncino was shocked for a moment, before he then snapped out of it to reply...

"Eh? What!? No! It's not safe 'till we're good with the government."

"Don't deny me my dreams! I will cause you so much pain. I'll start by burning your stash!"

"Yeeesh! Calm down, sis. I'll send someone over right away." Said Peroroncino in defeat.

"You better bring Aura and Mare, or I'm gonna burn your house down to ensure nothing survives!"

She hangs up.

(Crap. I should have kept my big mouth shut. She's still a pain in the ass, and now I gotta talk to Ainz to pick her up... or I'll send someone over myself?)

Peroroncino turns into his player character. He imagines going into his inventory, and almost on instinct his hand reaches into a purple-black portal, and pulls out a [Home Scroll].

[Home Scroll can teleport someone back to their designated home placed on the scroll.]

(Huh. Cool then. With this someone can give this to sis and she'll be here instantly… but let's first to see if it even works.)

"Yo! You come here." Said Peroroncino to the vampire bride.

"Yes Lord Peroroncino!"

She stands before him as eager as a puppy, as he then hands her the scroll.

"Go outside of Nazarick and use this scroll. If it works or not report back to me."

"Yes Lord Peroroncino! I will do it immediately."

She leaves the 6th-floor immediately, leaving Peroroncino alone as he sighs.

"Damn. Now I wonder how old Touch-Me's doing?"

-Elsewhere-

Somewhere in industrial sector a local turf war begins. A group of well dressed men line up against a bunch of factory workers.

"Stupid blossom lackeys! We're not giving this place up!" Shouted a man.

"Good. We didn't want you to give up." Said the leader.

The dressed up men each pull out a rail rifles and begins to fire upon the crowd. The rail rifles easily ripped through flesh and bone. The dressed men are grinning while they shoot the crowd, but something weird was happening. The men stop shooting to look at the crowd as they stop moving. Even the flesh and blood stopped moving. As if they were suspended in time. The crowd disappears into thin air as if they were a mirage.

"T-The hell going on?!"

"Nothing just a mere illusion to trick your slow minds. It's nice to see you again little Manny-boy."

The men turn to see a large silver knight with a blue saphire on his chest piece standing behind them. The men point their rifles at him at his surprise arrival.

"Do I know you and what happened to the group here?!"

"Oh, that's right. You wouldn't recognize me with this stuff."

Touch-Me removes his ring, showing his human form.

"To explain what happened to them it simple. I killed them all, since I couldn't arrest them no matter how hard I tried. The amount of corruption and deaths that happened here is disgusting."

"Is that you old man?! You know boss is looking for you. Especially after you killed his boys. Including that rat of his, but he might forgive you for killing all these rats here."

"That's good. So you should tell me where he is so I could meet him."

"Yeah, after I break your body, fire!"

They fire at Touch-Me's human form, making a large cloud of dust and steam. They stop shooting to see a small crater but no body or remains present.

"Good point. That'll be the quicker way to do it." Said Touch-Me in cold tones.

The men turn around seeing him rush toward them. They fire but their rifles have now overheated, preventing them from shooting. He slices three men in one slash and bashed another's head in with his shield. He leaps into the air and lands on another man crushing him. He turns to kill another three leaving only "Manny". He rifles cools down allowing him to shoot at Touch-Me while he runs toward him. He fires off a shot to the shoulder while he grabs him by the neck.

(Why is my arm hurting?)

He looks to see a hole through his shoulder, then a light appears to heal the hole in his shoulder.

(Why did that go through?! I saw those Hanzos deflect rail-rounds. It was point blank so maybe it did more damage. Or am I getting weaker?!)

At the same time at the edge of the factory. Ainz criminal spy Jojo is looking down at the situation.

(Well, seems like this haul is a bust.)

"Hey, shadow guys. Are you watching this?"

"Yes, we are. We need to inform Lord Ainz immediately that we found Lord Touch-Me."

"Alright, but one of you should stay to watch he goes."

The two shadow demons agree upon this, and Jojo begins to leave the area heading to a safe house waiting for pick up.

-Ainz's Study-

"Okay. So beside Cocytus freezing his computer literally, Shalltear breaking hers in half, and Aura draining a new battery in five minutes for playing a game, did everyone enjoy these world devices?"

"Yes, I did, I'm learning so much from this world, but a question my lord. What's a meme and a gif?" Said Demigure in a curious and excited manner.

"Eh? Ah, right. It's a picture or short video with humor in it." Said Ainz with an amused smirk.

"I see. These humans have a creative way to express their humor, and a remarkable amount of love for their pets. Especially cats, which are apparently revered as gods of this internet." Said Demigure.

"Ara!~ Then we must defeat them in order to gain control over them.~" Said Shalltear

"It shames me to say this, but I agree." Said Albedo in a stern tone.

"Eh? What? No, no. Okay, calm down. They pose no threat. It is simply part of the culture. Moving one... How about Sebas and Mare? Did you learn anything?"

"Yes, I did lord Ainz, I had noticed many of these windows pop up that say I won something. I enter them but more things keep popping up then it stopped working." Said Sebas as he stroked his beard in his consternation.

"Y-Yes. I learned something. L-Let me show you." Said Mare.

He turns his computer and it shows a kid's drawing of everyone on the paint app.

(Aaaah! He so cute.~ I want to hug him!)

"Mare! Weren't you listening to Lord Ainz at all!" Shouted Aura as she stomped her foot.

"Ara!~ Like you can say anything, Aura. Yours stopped working after 5 minutes." Said Shalltear with both amusement and hostility.

"You broke yours because you couldn't handle a simple task as closing a 'window'!" Shouted Aura.

"Heh?! You want me to break you in half pipsqueak!" Shouted Shalltear as a scarlett energy flaired around her body.

"I'll take out your fake tits!" Said Aura pulling out her whip.

Cocytus stands up placing his blade between the two.

"Enough! Don't. fight. In. Front. Of. Lord. Ainz."

Aura and Shalltear bow peg for their master's forgiveness in unison. Ainz sighs at the display as he waves them off.

"It's okay. I forgive you two for now. Albedo. Demigure. With you two being the most proficient on these devices, learn what you can about this world, and share information with the others."

"Yes, Lord Ainz." Said the two in unison as they bowed.

A knock on the door is heard as Sebas then heads to the door, and opens it seeing Jojo being escorted by a death knight. He tilts his head as he looks at Sebas curiously.

"Hey. Did you know you look really familiar to a cop I know?"

"What's your business?" Said Sebas with a stern tone.

"Oh! Right. I have information about a 'Touch-Me' person." Said Jojo as he scratched the back of his head, clearly feeling the name odd.

"One moment."

Sebas closes the door, informing Ainz what Jojo said. Ainz puts his ring on and allows him to enter. Jojo's cocky attitude immediately disappeared, and went into frightened puppy mode.

"Hello... Lord Ainz, sir. Ahem. I-I have seen this 'Touch-Me' person."

The guardians, especially Sebas, were getting angry at him for not address a supreme being properly. Ainz waved his hand allowing it, as his eyes glowed brighter than normal as he speaks.

"Tell me everything."

One explanation later, and a interrogation over the smallest details, a shadow demon appears from Jojo's shadow and gives a new report.

"Leave now and return to your duties."

"Y-Yes, of course, Lord Ainz sir." Jojo leaves the room and falls on knees over the mental strain. The shadow quickly returns to his duty returning to Jojo's shadow.

Ainz stares at the guardians and they know what's gonna happen.

"Albedo. Put Nazarick on highest alert. I will be seeing Touch-san. Cocytus will be escorting me. Demigure, prepare a strike team for me. Aura and Mare prepare troops to support Shalltear."

"Yes, my lord." Said everyone in unison.

Everyone leaves the room leaving him alone. Ainz stands up grabs his chair and throws it across the room. His emotions become suppressed, and then a voice cuts through his mind...

(Bring Cocytus back.)

[Message]

[Cocytus, return to my study.]

[Yes. My. Lord]

[Message ends]

Coctuys enters the room, seeing a chair on the wall. He doesn't say anything or he'll face a similar fate. At least, in his mind he would. Ainz speaks making his body tense up.

"Cocytus, do you know what your creator's greatest regret is?"

"He. Didn't. Defeat. Lord. Touch. Me."

"I want you to fight Touch-Me if he decides to attack me or Peroroncino-san. I want you to defeat him to grant your creator his greatest desire."

"With. My. Pride. As. His. Creation."

"You may leave now." Said Ainz stoically.

Cocytus leaves the room and Ainz removes his ring allowing him to breath.

(My head's hurting so much. I feel like I'm gonna break.)

Peroroncino then enters the room seeing a worn out Ainz slumped over his desk.

"Oi. Are you okay? Also, I found out something that'll help a lot."

"No, I'm not. We found Touch-san and he just killed a group of people. A spy reported that he killed a group of armed men, but left a shadow demon to watch and report. He's currently torturing the man left alive, and found the what's left of the people who lived there. 1,000 people. Men, women, and children."

"Wait, what?! That's can't be true." Said Peroroncino in disbelief.

"I can't believe it either but it's true. The champion of justice is gone. The Touch-san we used to know is gone."

"Damn it!" Shouted Peroroncino.

"Peroroncino-san, as guildmaster I'll take care of him. You just stay here while I deal with this."

"Yeah. Right. You've never defeated him, and you won't beat him now... I'm gonna help. Ainz I can't see my friend become monster."

Ainz equips his ring turning into the overlord of death.

"Thanks Peroroncino-san. I shall inform the others that you'll be joining us. Take this time to get ready and I'll message you when time comes."

"Of course."

Peroroncino leaves the room with a sadden aura around him while Ainz sighs in his dejection.

(Why do I have to hunt you Touch-san?)

{Because that's what Ainz does to traitors}

Ainz turns to see nothing, but is so perturbed by the sudden voice in his head that he is ready to blast a hole in the wall. He wants to remove his ring, but an invisible force stops him. His emotions become suppressed returning him to normal.

(No. Best not to remove it until everything over.)

{Yes... That's the best idea...}

Message incoming from Albedo...

[Lord Ainz, it is Albedo. Everything is ready.]

[Good, but Peroroncino-san coming with me, so prepare Shalltear and move the twins to the first floor.]

[Yes, Lord Ainz.]

[Message ends.]

Time ticks by slowly as a reunion between the three is filled with hostility.

Touch-Me stands before Ainz and Peroroncino with their Nazarick forces.

"Feh! You've never beaten me, kid. Even Peroroncino helps you. I can't be beaten by the two of you! You won't deny my justice. No! My vengeance!"

"Oi. It seems like you were right Ainz. I'm really sorry to see you like this. Sir Touch-Me." Said Peroroncino in a saddened voice.

"Step aside, I want my revenge!" Shouted Touch-Me.

Touch-Me rushes at Ainz and Peroroncino, but a large block of ice welding four weapons stops him. Four curved swords designed with beauty in mind but with efficiency in taking life. A cold breath of air leaves his body but feels warm to the touch.

"I. Will. Grant. My. Creator. Greatest. Wish."

Cocytus pushes Touch-Me away standing between him and the others. Ainz stands beside the Vermin Lord NPC, ready to fight but Peroroncino stands in front of him.

"Found out what's so important here while we deal with him." Said Peroroncino sternly.

It's seemed that no matter what Ainz said, Peroroncino wasn't going to move. Realizing this he relented with a sigh.

"I will, and good luck."

Ainz turns to Shalltear and the forces of Nazarick which runs through the building and captures everyone inside.

"Yes, Lord Ainz!" Said everyone in unison.

Shalltear heads in first, and then a horde of undead follows her. Ainz follows her shortly after inside the building. Cocytus changes his weapons to two handed mace and a two handed sword.

"Move Peroroncino! I don't want to hurt you."

Peroroncino pulls out his bow as Ainz enters the building.

"I have nothing to say to you."

[Rapid Fire]!

Peroroncino shoots three arrows at once, but Touch-Me easily deflects two and dodges the third one. The attack allows Cocytus to close the distance attacking with his two weapons at once. Touch-Me blocks the attack with his blade, but the impact pushes him back.

"I guess we won't be showing mercy any more." Said Touch-Me in low tones.

"Yeah. Seems like we won't." Said Peroroncino in an empty voice.

[Hero's Might]!

A glow appears around Touch-Me, increasing his stats to almost double while this passive mode is active.

[Dragon's Eye]!

Peroroncino has a golden glow around him as he activates his own passive mode that increases his stats as well.

[Frost Aura]!

A small tundra of ice spins around cocytus, freezing the surrounding area around them. Rain begins to pour, but turns to snow due to freezing aura. The first snow flake touches the ground.

[Acalanātha Strike]!

[Solar Shot]!

[World Break]!

The three attacks at the same time begin a massive battle. The power from the three causes a massive shockwave destroying thousands of glass windows in every direction. The initial attack made Peroroncino and Cocytus see just how powerful Touch-Me really is. The two have cuts on their bodies, but the paladin has little more than a few dents.

"Lord. Pero. I. Lead. You. Support."

"Eh... Don't die."

Cocytus changes weapons to two curved swords and two rapiers. He then charges at Touch-Me, engaging him in melee combat, only seeing the sparks when their blades meet. Peroroncino fires arrow freely at Touch-Me's back as Cocytus keeps him pinned.

[Frost Breath]!

[Multi Shot]!

Cocytus slows Touch-Me's movement down with his chilling ice breath. Three fiery magic arrows flies at Touch-Me, piercing him, leaving three holes in his chest. The pain enraged Touch-Me making him go on the offensive.

[Champion Slash]!

Touch-Me stabs Cocytus armored body, shooting a powerful beam through him making Cocytus cough up blood making him jump back.

[World Break]!

Touch-Me turns to Peroroncino, sending an invisible slash that cuts his arm off, stunning him for a moment. Enough for Touch-Me to close the distance. Peroroncino blocks the attack with his bow, and leans his back and headbutts Touch-Me making him reel back. Peroroncino follows this up with a kick. While causing no damage, it succeeds in pushing Touch-Me some distance away.

[Falling Star]!

A blue spinning comet fires from Peroroncino's bow, but Touch-Me blocks it with his shield. A percentage still goes through as it ignores some types of defenses. A hole is made through Touch-Me's chest, showing white light bleeding from it.

"That must hurt!"

"I'll show you pain, kid!"

[Rakshasa]!

Cocytus has another set of weapons in his hands as they light up starting a new combo attack. He unleashes a three attack combo, starting with a top heavy swing with two arms on Touch-Me, making him block the attack. The attack force made him bend a knee causing the ground underneath to collapse. Cocytus sends the other two piercing Touch-Me's stomach. His guard lowers as the pain overcomes him. Cocytus lifts his arm off of Touch-Me weapons to remove his head.

[Hero's Light]

A blinding light stops Cocytus' attack, giving Touch-Me an opening for his.

[Sun Rays]!

Three golden rays blasts Touch-Me, stopping his attacks and allowing Cocytus to get to safety.

"Thank. You. Lord. Peroroncino."

"No problem. Just don't die on me. We have to finish this fight."

Touch-Me goes into his inventory, pulling out a few health potions, and recovered the damage done to him. He heals all wounds, but light colored liquid is dripping from his fingertips. The two notice this but don't know how to act on it. Peroroncino and Cocytus pulls out healing items out as well, and once recovered they begin round two.

Meanwhile, Ainz is in the building seeing a nearby floor layout displaying "200". He enters the elevator heading to the top floor with Shalltear, hearing typical music as they go up. They hear loud explosions as they continue upward, with Shalltear feeling very nervous about her creator's safety.

"Lord Ainz, should I go help Lord Peroroncino?"

"Shalltear. I understand, but this is more important than the three of us." Said Ainz stoically.

"O-Of course Lord Ainz, but I can't help it."

"It'll be over soon."

"I-I'm sorry, but why are we here if we're not dealing with Lord Touch-Me?"

"This location is the base of a mega corporation that controls most of this country. Once we secure this place, we'll have a base of operation outside of Nazarick, and control of most of Japan."

"Eh? Eeeh?! I can't believe even now your plotting the rule of this nation?!"

Ainz wholly ignores Shalltear's outburst as he thinks to himself...

(Hmm... I wonder when I came up with this plan...)

Ainz then looks at Shalltear, expecting to see a smile but instead she gave him a look of sadness. He is shocked to see this, as she wipes her eyes before they became tears.

"F-Forgive me Lord Ainz, but I can't stop worrying about my creator..."

Ainz reaches over and gives her a strong, warm hug as he whispers into her ear...

"I'm sorry."

The two reach the top floor, and upon arrival sees a dozen armed guards aiming their weapons at them. They also spot an old man sitting on a pillow drinking from a sake cup watching the fight downstairs including the undead army capturing everyone. The old man then sighs in resignation as he speaks.

"Stand down. It'll be a mess if they kill you all."

"B-But boss?!" Said a confused guard.

"Just surrender, leave, or kill yourself. It seems like it's the blossom's final petal."

"Y-Yes, boss."

The men drop their weapons and sit on the ground in defeat. Shalltear felt both proud and sad that she didn't get to fight.

"Humph! That'll save time. From how you are acting, it seems like you've already given up." Said Ainz as he stroked his chin with a bony hand.

"I did. I'm old. I know when I've been defeated. So, what do you want?"

"Some answers to question that have been bothering me. Why is Masayoshi Sakaguchi so intent on killing you?"

"Ah, old iron will. It's simple. He's mad at me that I killed his friend. It was one of his VR gaming buddies that had information on my group. I found them investigating me, so I had placed a bounty on them. One died, and he was very hard to kill, so I killed a couple of his kids."

At this admission, Ainz froze for a moment, and things started to become clear. He then hesitated for a moment before asking the question a part of him dreaded...

"What was the name of the man you killed?"

"I forgot his real name since I killed so many, but I thought his VR game name was quite catchy. I think is was... Bellriver."

All at once Ainz's rage built up within him as the lights in his sockets lit up like two red suns in his skull. All consuming anger, rage, grief, and then vengeance all coiled and twisted within him as he finally understood why Touch-Me went on a rampage. He then felt it suppressed as a green light washed over him. Only for it to build up over and over and over again until he could not take it anymore. The impulse to destroy overwhelmed even his undead passives as she spoke in a wrathful voice that echoed in his own skull.

[Grasp Heart]!

Ainz hands appeared the old man's heart, squeezing his marble white bony fingers as they made an explosion of blood inside the man's body. Then Ainz gave his next orders with a cold fury that frightened even an also enraged Shalltear.

"Shalltear Bloodfallen. Kill everyone in this room."

"Yes, Lord Ainz." She said as her own crimson colored aura flared on.

Ainz walks forward as screams and blood is sprayed everywhere, but not a single drop on him. Ainz looks at the monitor seeing the three fight each other, but the most terrifying sight is that the shining knight of Sir Touch-Me has turned black, as if he was decaying. He's a completely different person, and the conflict with his avatar's own karma was making him into a completely different life form.

[Reality Slash]!

Ainz cuts the window before him and jumps down. As he begins to free-fall down from the 200th floor, flashbacks of his time with Touch-Me appears in his mind's eye. It was a happier time, but a sad time as these will be the only things he remembers him by now.

(If only I had known. I'm sorry my old friend.)

[Fly]!

[Message]!

[Peroroncino. In 10 seconds, pin Touch-Me down, and I'll end this fight.]

[Alright!]

[Message ends]

Ainz begins to fall faster at he passes the 100th, 50th, and 25th floors, and lands beside Touch-Me.

[Storm Arrows]!

Peroroncino shoots a large arrow into the air, that then breaks apart into dozens more arrows. They rain down on Touch-Me's, back causing a paralyzing effect, keeping him pinned down.

"I understand everything now. Please, forgive me."

Ainz places his right hand on Touch-Me's chest above his heart, and then...

[Despair Aura V: Instant Death]

A pulse travels through Touch-Me, breaking his [Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown], forcing his body to fall like a puppet whose strings have been cut onto Ainz's shoulders as his final breath leaves his body.

"Momonga... Please, watch over my family."

"I will. And worry. I've avenged Bellriver, and your children."

"Thank... you."

Touch-Me falls backward onto the ground as his body begins to break off the diseased body parts, showing his shining silver armor, which begins to break apart as well. His human appearance appears, and it appeared broken as if he fallen down many flights of stairs. He fought against Peroroncino and Cocytus for so long that he sacrificed his own body to do so, when his avatar could no longer do the same.

Ainz picks up his broken ring as it begins to burn in his hand. His body burns alongside it until nothing remains. Not even ash. Peroroncino and Ainz stand quietly over his final end until Ainz breaks the silence.

"He has a son. I need to go tell him." Said Ainz sorrowfully.

"Yeah. I hear ya'. I'll stay here and make sure everything's done."

A loud clap of thunder resounds throughout the sky as it begins to rain. The rain a good substitute for tears as Ainz disappears into the darkness with his head hung low.

Until next time!

 **...**

 ***Author here: Hope you guys enjoyed it. I know you all have so many questions, and they will be addressed in the next chapter, so I'll let you think about them until then. Why? Because I'm an evil mastermind! Hehehehe... Ahem! As always, please leave a review or do send a PM. They're greatly appreciated. And don't worry. My other story, "General Chill" WILL return. Please look forward to it.***

 ***Editor here: I have no words. R.I.P. Sir Touch-Me. :'(***


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12: Conquest**

Ainz had disappeared from the battlefield, while the undead horde have taken control over the building, capturing every person inside. Peroroncino remains behind to watch over the operation, but his heart weighs heavily upon him.

"Lord Peroroncino! Are you ok?!" Said a concerned Shalltear.

Peroroncino turns to the side to see Shalltear running into him with open arms. He pats and rubs her head gently with a chuckle to ease her concerns.

"Hehe. I'm fine Shalltear. So how did everything go?"

"Lord Ainz killed the leader, but I turned him into a vampire in his final moments."

"Huh? Well... good then. I want everything here returned to normal. As if we were never here."

"Yes, Lord Peroroncino.~"

Shalltear leaves immediately to follow her creator's orders. Peroroncino then looks at Cocytus, and upon seeing his battle damage spoke up in concern.

"Cocytus, return to Nazarick and heal your wounds."

"Yes. Lord. Peroroncino. But. May. I. Ask. A. Question?"

"Sure. Go ahead."

"Why. Was. Lord. Touch. Me. Killed?"

Peroroncino pauses for a moment as he looks towards the spot where his friend died.

"You saw what he became. He wasn't a shining knight of justice anymore. Any more questions regarding this shall be saved later. Alright?"

"Yes. Lord. Peroroncino."

Cocytus pulls out a [Home Scroll], returning to Nazarick in a blue flash of light. Once alone, Peroroncino sighed to himself in faltigue.

(Come to think of it, why DID Ainz have to kill him? And why did Touch-Me become like that? This place has got to have some answers.)

Peroroncino heads into the building, and sees many people bound by rope with undead guarding them. The people stare with curiosity as they see Peroroncino walk past them. Shalltear gives them a glare making them quickly look away in fright. Peroroncino then heads into the elevator, with Shalltear following closely behind. They arrive at the top floor seeing a pale old man stand before them as he subserviently greets them.

"Greetings Master Peroroncino and Mistress Shalltear. How can I be of service to you?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm former leader of the Blossom Corporation, Isoroku Yamamoto. How can I be of service?"

"Huh. I see. Then tell me everything that happened between you and Ainz."

As commanded, he gives an explanation regarding Ainz while he was fighting Touch-Me outside. Peroroncino burns with rage he slams his fist into the wall to avoid killing the old man. It was all he could do to keep himself under control, hearing about the murder of his friend and guildmate. He noticed Shalltear was also angry, but not as badly as he was. He guessed that she was aware of this before he even came here.

"Keh! Can you show me your information regarding Bellriver."

"Yes, Master Peroroncino."

The old man goes to a computer, and pulls up a file onto the larger screen, showing it Peroroncino and Shalltear.

"Do you mind if I explain it to you Master Peroroncino?"

"Go on ahead. Explain it."

The old man now turned vampire pulls out a laser pointer out of his pocket as he begins his explanations.

"This shows the amount of money we have been gaining since we took over Japan's economy. You can see it's been raising quite a lot. The money has been slowly shrinking for last 10 years, due to the prime minister's strong grip on the military, but it was still no problem. Master Bellriver found how we moved our money out, and the money trail to our various dealings, which would have given the prime minister the perfect excuse to remove us. We killed Master Bellriver to silence him. To stop Master Touch-Me's case against us, we tried killing him, but it was unsuccessful. So we ended up killing two of his three children instead to silence him."

Peroroncino stood silently as he heard everything regarding two of his friends. Shalltear stood quietly beside him waiting for a response. She looked at his face, seeing no reaction, but could feel the heavy air around him. She reaches out touching his hand, and he turns to look at her.

"S-Sorry. I was thinking about something. Hey, old man! You shall remain leader here until told otherwise. You shall inform everyone here and anyone else under your group that you now follow Nazarick. Got it?"

"Yes, my master. However, what about those that refuse?"

"Capture them, and they shall be brought to Nazarick."

"Yes, master." Said the old man/vampire with a dutiful bow.

"Shalltear, we're returning to Nazarick. The undead shall stay behind to watch over them."

"Yes, Lord Peroroncino."

Shalltear opens a [Gate], allowing them to return to Nazarick in that moment.

-Ainz's Study-

"Guards. Leave the room immediately. This is not up for discussion." Said Ainz in a deep, angry voice.

The Eight Edged Assassins quietly leave the room, and upon hearing the door shut Ainz falls onto his knees and hands.

"Why?! Why did I kill my best friend?" Said Ainz mournfully.

{Because he betrayed us.} Replied a cold voice that echoed in his mind.

"Shut up!"

{Why must I? I'm merely telling the truth. He had his chance. We could have helped him but instead he destroyed himself. You killed him to save his soul.}

"Silence! I don't want to hear another word!"

{Why?}

"Because you're not me! I control this body! I control my emotions!"

{I know. I didn't stop you from killing your friend. I was proud that you're finally showing your true colors.}

"No! I'm not like that."

{Yes, you are. What do you think I am?}

"Feh! A stupid voice in my head!"

{No, I'm you. I'm the you that dumped all of his negative emotions into this game. I'm the persona of death and control that you secretly wished you were. I am Momonga.}

"N-No! That's impossible!"

{Unlike that former hero-friend of yours, I thrive on evil acts. Him? He was poisoned by it, and it slowly corrupted his body. Hmm... I wonder how you are going to explain it to his family. Hehehe.} The voice dryly, and mockingly chuckles in his mind.

Ainz removes his ring, reverting back into his human formm and tries to throw it away. A strong force compels him to put it back on, and then turns back into his avatar.

{You can't be rid of me. I'm you, remember? Even without the ring I'll always be here, but let's see how long you can fight against me. Remember, I will always be here, just waiting to take control. Don't forget about me, or else I'll be sad. Hahahahahahahaha!}

The strong force disappeared, allowing him move again. Ainz begins to feel like he could weep, as he feels the emotions of loss and sorrow overwhelming him. His covers his face, unable to think of what to do, and feeling he was trapped, unable to break free.

*Knock*Knock*

"Lord Ainz, it is Albedo. May I enter?"

Ainz doesn't answer, so she presses her ear onto the door, but could not hear anything.

"My Lord Ainz, I have important matters to discuss. May I please enter?"

Still, there was no answer, so she opened the door to see nothing in the study area, so she enters the bedroom in the back, hoping to find Ainz, but again he nowhere to be found.

"Where is my beloved?"

She goes back out into his the study, and just as she heads back out, she hears Ainz's chair move slightly. She heads over and spots Ainz in his human form, underneath his desk. She is immediate distraught at the sight of tears running down his face.

"My lord! What has happened?!"

"I... killed... Sir... Touch-Me..."

Albedo reels back from hearing the news. The death of a supreme being by another is unheard of, and she couldn't imagine why he had to kill him. She continues to look upon Ainz and tries to reach out to him, feeling nothing but the need to comfort him, but he scoots further away from her reach.

"Leave me be... I want to be alone..."

Albedo reluctantly pulls back, and clutches her hands onto her chest, as if for dear life. Her pained her heart to see her beloved in such a state, but she could not go against his wishes. She could feel the heavy sorrow weighing down on him. As well as if it were her own. But there was something else. As she looked into his eyes she saw something else: Fear. How was this possible? What could her beloved fear? She shook her head to banish such thoughts, as there were other matters that needed attention now.

"I... Yes, my lord. But... should I not prepare for Lord Touch-Me's service?"

Ainz was in a mournful daze, and does not answer her. Quickly realizing that there would likely be no answer, Albedo gave a restful nod, and leaves the room. As she does so, she tells those outside that Ainz wishes to be alone. She leaves, and slowly walks to the throne room, her heart now heavy with what she had seen and heard. Despite this she keeps her perfect mask as the Guardian Overseer. She then sees Lord Peroroncino and Shalltear walking towards her in the hall.

"Albedo. Is Ainz in his study?"

"Greetings Lord Peroroncino. Lord Ainz wishes to be alone right now." Said Albedo with a respectful bow.

Peroroncino wordlessly rushes past her, leaving Shalltear with Albedo.

"Shalltear, what happened between those two?"

Shalltear hesitates for a moment, but then gives a quick explanation of the events that unfolded. Albedo's perfect mask faltered for more than a few moments as her eyes widened to the size of saucers. She gnashed her teeth at what she had heard, but was quick to regain her control. Now more than ever, she needed to be the Guardian Overseer that Nazarick would need. Especially when this news comes to light.

"I see... So two supreme beings have died in this world. We must conquer it to ensure this doesn't happen again." Said Albedo with conviction, and cold fury in her voice.

Meanwhile, Peroroncino ignores the words of the guards as he kicks the doors to Ainz's study in, and sees an empty room.

"Ainz!" Shouted Peroroncino.

Ainz in his human form peaks his head over the desk with empty, sunken eyes, seeing his friend Peroroncino still in his YGGDRASIL character avatar.

"Everyone, leave this room. We're going to have a private discussion."

The Assassins quickly leave the room as Peroroncino angrily stomps his feet towards Ainz. He grabs him by the neck dragging him out from his underneath desk.

"Why did you kill Sir Touch-Me after you learned of what happened to him and Bellriver?! Huh? Why?!"

Ainz began to burst into tears as he replied.

"I didn't want to, but he made me do it."

"What?! Who?!"

"Our powers. These bodies have the karma values from the game. Touch-Me became a monster after doing such much evil acts. He natures conflicted, and it corrupted and ruined him. But I wanted to help him. I wanted to save him, but the 'evil me', the Overlord avatar killed him. He was my friend and so was Bellriver! You are all my friends!"

Peroroncino dropped Ainz after hearing his explanation, and for a moment he was silent. He thought these powers were theirs to do what they wished, but now it seemed that they needed to be VERY careful in how they used them. If their human sides and their avatars could reject each other, what kind of monster could he become if things went too far? He shook his head at the revelation, since there was still more to address.

"Have you told his family?" Said Peroroncino in a low voice.

"I haven't, nor do I want too. I... I just want to disappear."

Peroroncino's anger flares for a moment, but remains calm enough to remember the recent news regarding their avatars, and removes his ring. He slaps Ainz across the face and grabs him by the collar, lifting him up to eye level.

"What about our other friends?! What about all that talk of changing this world for the better?! Huh?!"

Ainz remains silent, which only infuriate Peroroncino more, so he punches him in the face, knocking him onto the ground. Blood begins to drip from his lip, but Ainz remains motionless, just feeling and basking in the pain on his face. Peroroncino grabs him again putting Ainz back on his feet, just to give him another punch to the face, knocking him down again.

"You know Ainz, I remember the times you told me you ran to this game from the pain of the real word. Are you going to run away now?! After everything you started!? Your mother would be ashamed of you, chicken-shit!"

Ainz eyes light up in anger at Peroroncino's words, and bolts back up, punching his friend in the face.

{Let us kill him.} Said the cold voice in the back of his mind.

"Shut up! I killed Touch-san because how could I forgive him after he killed so many! I knew what happened to him, but he wasn't the same from before! He was lost!"

Ainz swings at Peroroncino but misses. Who then retaliates with a swift kick to Ainz's gut, pushing him back.

"Touch-san experienced horrors that we can't image. He was a broken man drunk on power, just like those who ruined this world!"

Ainz tackles Peroroncino onto the ground and begins punching him, while Peroroncino puts up his arms blocking most of the strikes.

"As guildmaster I won't allow that in this guild. This guild is to change the world so horrors won't break good men like Touch-san. I will change the world for the better and I won't forgive you for bringing my mother into this!"

"Lords! Please stop!" Shouted Albedo and Shalltear as they rushed in.

Albedo rushed over pulling Ainz off Peroroncino, and Shalltear grabs her creator, and blocked Ainz's view of him. Ainz's struggles to free himself, still livid and hopped up on adrenaline. Peroroncino on the other hand is relaxed in Shalltear's arms. Moments pass as his bruised face smiles back at Ainz.

"Heh. Is that so? Well then, guildmaster Ainz, how are we gonna change the world? Hehehe." Said Peroroncino with a weak chuckle.

He puts his ring back on, turning back into his YGGDRASIL avatar. Ainz gives a small chuckle, figuring out what Peroroncino did. He literally slapped him back into reality.

"What H-game did you get this motivational fight from?"

"Yuri Delinquents 3: The Vengeance of the EX."

The two friends and guildmates share a weak, friendly laugh with each other, leaving the two female NPCs confused over what had just transpired as Ainz smiles at them.

"Of course, Albedo and Shalltear we're fine now. Please release us."

"Yes, my lord." Said the two in unison.

Ainz looks at his ring with a simmering anger and frustration in his eye as he focuses his thoughts into it.

(I don't need you, nor I ever will. I'll leave my fearful past behind me, and focus on the future. You aren't me.)

{We shall see.}

Ainz's eyes sudden starts to glow red as he begins crushing his ring as if he is trying to break it. He did not know where this new, inhuman strength was coming from, but he was actually succeeding. Sending his inner voice into a panic.

{Wait! What are you doing?!}

(Like I said, I don't need you!)

{Stop!}

The ring begins cracking, and then shatters into dust. Ainz opens his plam, allowing the dust to fly off his hand.

"Uh... Ainz? What did you just do?" Said a confused Peroroncino.

Ainz then suddenly transforms into his into his avatar, shocking Peroroncino and the NPCs present.

"It seems like I have a new ability." Said Ainz calmly as he then returns to human form.

"HUH?! HOLY SHIT! What did..?! How did..?! Ugh... To hell with it... My head hurts..."

-Throne Room of Nazarick-

A few days later, Ainz sits on his throne with Peroroncino beside him. The guardians are lined up on both sides. The hall is filled with the highest ranked NPCs Nazarick has, expect two. The wife and child of Touch-Me stood in front. A ceremony is taking place for the loss of Touch-Me and Bellriver.

[Greater Break Item]!

Ainz destroys the flagpole of Sir Touch-Me, while Bellriver's flag is gone.

"You may proceed with the ceremony." Said Ainz in a mournful tone.

Sebas held a neatly folded flag of his creator, which he hands over to his widow. She was calm today, but only because few the past few days, she cried enough to dry her tear ducts. The little boy holds onto the flag as well as he looks on. Ainz then slams his staff, getting everyone's attention.

"The family of Sir Touch-Me shall remain in Nazarick, under its protection. All items that belonged to him, now belong to them. Does anyone disagree?" Said Ainz in a powerful, regal tones.

The throne room remained silent.

"Good. Now, Sebas. What say you?" Said Ainz in a softer voice.

"I was created by Lord Touch-Me to serve him, but now I shall serve them until my final moments. Nothing shall happen to them while I live." Said the butler of steel with a fiery conviction in his eyes.

"Good. Now boy, come here. I wish to give you something."

The last son of Sir Touch-Me walks nervously towards Ainz, who stretches is hand out holding Touch-Me's police badge. The boy opens his hands allowing Ainz to give it to him.

"This was your father's. Now it's yours."

The boy begins to tear up, but he holds them back with all his strength. Ainz smiles in his heart, his much of his friend in his son as he spoke in a gentle voice.

"It's okay to cry. There's no shame in it, so return to your mother, and let her share in your tears."

The boy nods, and tears runs down his face as he runs back to his mother's open arms. Ainz turns to Albedo and silently nods in reply.

"Enter." Shouted Albedo.

Four Death Knights hold a large flag as they carry it in. The residents of Nazarick throw flowers onto the flag as it slowly passes by them. The flag reaches Ainz's throne, and the guardians one by one place a flower onto the it. Peroroncino places one and lastly so does Ainz himself. Shalltear opens a [Gate] for the Death Knights, who walk through it with the flag in tow.

"The flag of Bellriver will be placed into Nazarick's vault, where it shall be memorialized as a sacred treasure." Said Peroroncino.

"We have those who killed Bellriver. We supreme beings in this world are weak without Nazarick, and 37 more supreme beings are still hidden across this world. We so far know the location of one so far thanks to Peroroncino." Said Ainz as he stoked his bony chin.

"Yes, we'll be getting my sister, Bukubukuchagama within the next few days." Said Peroroncino.

"Really?!" Shouted the twins in excitement.

"Yes, you'll soon meet your creator, but please be patient. She doesn't have her strength so we can't rush to get her. We must ensure her safety."

"O-Oh, of c-course." Said Mare.

"Please, can we go get her?!" Said Aura as her eyes twinkled.

"Oi. Yes, but let me finish with the plan first." Said Peroroncino in mild annoyance.

"Sorry, Lord Peroroncino." Said the twins apologetically.

"We will start by shifting the focus off of Nazarick. Our conquest will start in Africa, and then we'll have a parade to disguise our retrieval of Bukubukuchagama. Aura and Mare you will be leading that team..."

The planning briefing began in earnest as Sebas escorted Sir Touch-Me's family out to their new home. The quest towards world domination, and the retrieval of the remaining supreme beings will shaked the world to it's core. How will it turn out?!

Find out next time!

 **...**

 ***Author here: I hope you enjoyed it the chapter, and that answered any lingering questions as to what happened in the last few chapters. Of course, there's more to come so please be patient. And as always, feel free to leave a review or PM me.***


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13: Making Moves**

-The Great Tomb of Nazarick-

One week later, after Sir Touch-Me's funeral, Peroroncino and Ainz were in their avatar forms and now discussing options to recover Bukubukuchagama, and to begin their planned takeover of Japan and Africa. Albedo, Shalltear, and Demiurge are also in the room, with the three guardians bowing in front of their supreme lords.

"Greetings to the supreme beings. We have come as requested." Said Albedo in her silky-sweet voice.

Ainz waves them off, allowing them to stand properly, while Peroroncino makes a gesture allowing them to sit down. Although he makes a gesture beckoning Shalltear to sit on his lap. She happily complies and sits on his lap like a little doll. Albedo looks at Ainz with an eager look, wanting to do the same for him, but thanks to avatar, his emotions at the awkward scene are suppressed, as he then does a fake cough to move their meeting along as he calmly spoke.

"Ahem! Let us begin our plan of our takeover."

Albedo is sad that she can't sit on Ainz's lap, and Shalltear gives a big, triumphant grin towards Albedo, who responds by giving her a death glare.

"Hey. Enough you two." Said Peroroncino firmly.

At his word, both Shalltear and Albedo return to normal, and bow as they apologize.

"Hm. Okay then. Please continue Ainz." Said Peroroncino in a casual tone.

"Umu. Thank you, Peroroncino-san. Yes, the information given to us by the Blossom Corp has allowed us a perfect opportunity to spread our influence, and at the same time to recover Bukubukuchagama-san." Said Ainz in an almost regal fashion.

"How can we help our lords?" Said Demiurge calmly, yet eagerly.

"The Blossom Corp with Aura and Mare will secure my sister. They will quietly bring her here, while a joint parade with our forces and Japan's is held to show peace between us." Said Peroroncino.

"Please forgive me my lord but Why not allow us to recover Lady Bukubukuchagama? We can't trust these humans!" Shouted Albedo in a clearly confused and upset tone.

The other two NPCs promptly agree with Albedo, as Ainz then calmly replies

"I understand your concerns, but it's Peroroncino-san's plan so I shall let him explain it."

"Thank you, Ainz. This world has devices called 'satellites' that orbit this world. They can watch us from the stars, showing nearly our every move. So we must use people to move about quietly, until we can prove that our stealth based [Skills] can work against them."

"Hm, I see. This science is quite capable. That being the case, we must take precautions regarding the safety of our lords." Said Demiurge analytically, pushing up his glasses.

"I agree. So until we control these satellites, our human allies must be our tools." Said Ainz in a reaffirming tone.

"Yes, we're all limited and cannot act without planning several steps ahead." Added Peroroncino.

"Oh, I see.~ So the parade is just a distraction." Said Shalltear as she realized the plan.

Albedo then gives a sight chuckle upon seeing Shalltear slow comprehension.

"What's so funny big mouthed gorilla?!" Growled Shalltear.

"That it took you so long to grasp our lords' plans. You should ask Lord Peroroncino to make you smarter."

A crimson energy flairs around Shalltear as she pulls out her lance, as Albedo then pulls out her axe in response.

"Enough!" Shouted Ainz.

The two quickly return to normal, and bow asking for forgiveness. Ainz waves his hand returning them to normal as he forgives them and moves the conversation along.

"Albedo, you will be leading the parade as Peroroncino-san and I will be speaking with the prime minister alongside his generals." Said Ainz camly.

"Yes, my lord. I shall not fail you." Said Albedo in a dutiful tone.

"Demiurge, your task will be our expansion into the continent called Africa." Added Peroroncino.

"Certainly, Lord Peroroncino. However, please forgive my impertinence, but may I ask why this 'Africa' is important for our first expansion? Why not this nation first?" Asked Demiurge in respectful, curious tones.

Ainz then responds by pulling out a map from the void of his [Inventory], showing the various countries of the world. He points to Japan showing their current location.

"Demiurge, as you can see here our expansion options are somewhat limited for the time being. Information gathered from the Blossom Corp helped us, but while we are a strong force, we are still vastly outnumbered, as three powerful forces surrounds us."

Ainz then points to the China on the map as he continues.

"Jade Dragon Institute. They control most of mainland Asia, and they have numerous weapons called 'Rail Missiles', which are capable of striking us at tremendous speeds without us able to fight back without some prior warning."

Ainz then points to Russia, as he ignores the shocked expressions from the NPCs present.

"The Russian Union has the most amount of troops and heavy weaponry. The weapons includes the 'Rail Rifles' as you have seen, and heavier versions called 'Rail Cannons'. There are also focused energy weapons called 'Lazer Cannons' used against targets in the air and on the ground. Many of these weapons are also on satelite platforms, giving them first strike advantages. Although we could fight them off, we would run out of resources before we could efficiently kill them all, allowing for others to attack us."

Without skipping a beat, Ainz points to the United States of America.

"The Jackson Company have the most advanced weaponry on the planet, and have the strongest military in this world. There is also a wide ocean that'll make it difficult for us to cross as their naval forces would outnumber us, and sink any ships we had. The ship they brought in the bay was an older model made 40 years ago. An ancient warship that would sink to a modern ship a quarter of its size. Even with teleportation magic, any force we send would be destroyed without support behind it."

Ainz sight then turns to Demiurge, who despite his shock and surprise, maintained a solid pokerface.

"I recognize the strength of the guardians as the equivalent of one nation, but we are against an entire world. We are the ones on an uphill battle." Said Ainz firmly.

"This word of science has several advantages. Availability, quantity, quality, and production. We are strong, but not knowing how our two worlds work against one another, is what makes us being on an uphill battle." Peroroncino added with a serious edge to his voice.

Demiurge fixes his glasses seeing the situation they were in, and begins planning ways to remove said obstacles, as he takes a bow.

"I understand, my lords. Forgive me for my ignorance."

"It's fine Demiurge. Information is a valuable currency, and one that we are lacking." Said Ainz matter-of-factly.

"Demiurge, this is why Africa so important. Only one power watches it, and the land is barren. Africa used to be a thriving land, but after years of abuse nothing grows on it. It has become a test site for experimental weapons, and a harbor for any and all kinds of criminals. The people there need help to become free, and we are that help." Said Peroroncino eagerly.

Demigure lightly smiles having seen a small amount of his lords' plans.

"I see. Don't worry my lords. I shall quietly takeover this Africa. I'll ensure that the flag of Nazarick shall be seen throughout the land."

Ainz and Peroroncino look at each other at first, giving a slight nod, and then look back.

"Good Demiurge. You'll be working with our spy SGT Daniels and his unit. You shall create your own unit of about 50, but they have to be lvl-50 and below. We can't risk any high-level units being captured through some unknown means." Said Ainz sternly.

"Yes, my lord. When shall I be leaving?"

"Tomorrow, a ship called 'The Flower' shall arrival at the bay. You and your team will board it with SGT Daniels and his 'Darkness' unit." Said Peroroncino.

"Albedo, give your report about SGT Daniels and his unit." Ainz instructed.

"Yes, Lord Ainz. SGT Daniels and the others have secured many weapons and armors, but they are rather low on funds to keep supporting their group. They require additional funds and items if they are to keep operating properly. They also want more healing items as all their recruits have injuries."

"I see. Have Blossom Corp transfer the funds needed to keep going. Also prepare their healing items by giving them a healer for their use. Add 5 defensive magics that will be given to SGT Daniels elite team, but nothing above the 3rd-tier."

"Yes, my lord."

"Shalltear, you'll be our guard when we meet with the prime minister. Also, bring some vampire brides as well." Said Peroroncino.

"Yes, my lord. It's always a pleasure to serve you.~" Said shalltear as she reaches down grabbing Peroroncino's mildly stiff, "third leg".

"Meeting is over. Please begin your preparations as everything begins tomorrow." Said Ainz quickly, as he noted where things were going.

"Yes, our lords." Said all the NPCs in unison.

Shalltear opens a gate allowing her, and Peroroncino to leave quickly. Albedo and Demiurge leave through the door leaving Ainz alone in his study. The door closes, allowing him to return to human form, as he then puts his head down on his table.

(Ah~ah. That's so tiring, I'm glad Demiurge was able to see our plan to become a hero to this world. I hope he and Daniels get along. Cocytus will be defending Nazarick, and our shadow takeover will be complete if everything goes well. I'm glad Peroroncino had a copy of Tough CEO. She's a good role model for this type of stuff. I also need to buy Albedo a secretary outfit.)

*Knock*Knock*

(Ah! Lunch finally!)

"Enter."

A maid enters the room pushing a cart, allowing the room to fill with the aroma's of food to ease Ainz's workload and trouble mind.

"Greetings, my master. I'm one of the maids. My name is Sixth. I have brought your meal and Lady Albedo has given me these papers to give to you."

She hands him a file and a bowl of warm soup.

"Thank you."

Ainz begins to read the file, while eating the soup at the same time.

(It's about our spies in the US. They're discussing options about us but tension between them and China is keeping them at bay. That's good, but nothing yet on the Union. Our spies in the Japanese government are slowly gaining favor throughout prime minister's holdings, so we'll be able to replace him if necessary. The nation's people still don't like us as much, so hopefully the parade goes well.)

"Master? Are you ready for the main course?"

"Hmm, yes."

She puts five different plates before him that are picture perfect expect one.

"Master, this plate was made by Lady Albedo."

Ainz looks at it carefully seeing a burnt swamp before him and it looks back. Ainz moves back slightly seeing it look at him.

(I will die if I eat that.)

"Thank you Sixth. You can leave now."

"Yes, master."

She pushes the cart out of his study and leaves. Once she is gone, Ainz opens a drawer that contains a box. The box creates a small [Gate], and he slides the whole plate into it. Ainz looks up at the Eight Edged Assassins and they look away, as if they haven't seen anything. He now goes back to eating his meal as he sinks into thought.

(Eeeh... Gotta tell the chef not to allow Albedo to cook... But she might use more radical methods next. Ah.~ What a bother.)

"Gotta get a vacation."

-The Next Day-

A large military presence begins to roll into Nazarick's district. The people who stay around Nazarick slowly began walking beside the military column, and were given permission to enter the district, since most were families trying to return home and return to their normal lives. They arrive at the Nazarick's doorstep as a tank commander pops out of his tank.

"Greetings Citizens of Nazarick. We are the 3rd Tank Column, and are here to escort you throughout Tokyo as per neutral agreement."

A woman with bewitching beauty begins to walk out of Nazarick standing before them. A floating magic item hovers before her face, and as she speaks the device amplifies her equally bewitching voice.

"I am Albedo, the Overseer of Nazarick. I shall be leading its parade. In the name of our Lords the Supreme Beings, may I present the first ever Nazarick parade!"

She walks to the side, and then loud rumbling can be heard. The ground began to shake as large stone giants measuring 10 feet in height begin walking out of the tomb. The 4 golems are carrying large orbs that seem to be pulsing with energy. The energy makes the military tense but as the wave of energy hits them they feel relaxed. The men begin to feel light, and some even say that old injuries have disappeared.

More noise begins to come from Nazarick as what seem like an endless wave of golden armored undead emerge. These were the Nazarick Master Guarders, and they were all carrying flags that belonged to the Guild of Ainz Ooal gown.

Then suddenly, the sounds of wheels turning and hooves hitting the ground had begun coming out of Nazarick, as 7 undead horsemen begin marching out but each towed a Roman-styled carriage behind them. The carriages had a beauty wearing a maid uniform on each one. The maids had jars beside them filled to the brim with handmade items. Shirts, buttons, and hats, with their faces on it.

No items had the faces of the supreme beings. If one item having Ainz's face was ruined everyone in Nazarick would run wild. So, having the battle maid trade items would show the world a more friendly side. Lastly, a large bicorn pulls a quite majestic Roman-styled carriage, as Albedo hops on board heading to the front of the parade. Albedo stops before the tank commander.

"Greetings commander.~ Please lead the way and I'll be behind you."

The commander doesn't respond at first, still in a daze at the scene before him. Only when a nearby maid give a slight, small cough did he snap back into reality.

"Alright Lady Albedo. Just keep your monster in check. Everyone move out!"

The tank column moves out as the Nazarick Parade begins following them. The people who followed out of curiosity are shocked at such creatures, but even more so by the bewitching beauty in the front of them.

A woman comes out of Nazarick with a Death Knight wearing a blue arm band and holding a camera. She gives a nod to the Death Knight, which turns on the camera.

"Greetings citizens of Japan! I'm Miki Yamamoto, reporting from Nazarick live at the Nazarick and japan peace parade. The parade will be going throughout Tokyo, and I will be giving live coverage for the parade as it progresses."

Miki turns allowing the Death Knight to zoom in onto the beautiful maids, and then onto Albedo. The men watching were enticed by such rare beauties, and even women were captivated by their peerless beauty. The people started to go to look upon such rare beauties, while many people took cameras for later uses.

Meanwhile, while the parade left the Nazarick district, Aura and Mare under invisibility magic items left Nazarick. Heading on foot a few blocks away from Nazarick, they arrived seeing three black cars, and a group of human men waiting beside them. Aura quietly sneaks beside one as he seems to be the leader.

"The tall tree cut made a sound." Said Aura.

"Only if heard." Said the man, as if in reply.

Aura and Mare decloak upon hearing the password, and the man turns seeing two small children beside him.

"Our boss has given us our orders to follow you. We shall lay our lives for you."

"Thanks!~ So let get going." Said Aura cheerfully.

"Y-Yeah." Said Mare in a fidgety manner.

The man opens the car door, allowing them to enter. He enters the car's driver side as the rest of the men enter their cars. They then begin to drive off heading away from the parade.

"A few more minutes and we can finally see Lady Bukubukuchagama!" Said Aura excitedly.

"Y-Yeah! I hope s-she'll give me a b-big hug." Said Mare in a slightly more lively manner.

"That'll be great, but I want two hugs!"

"Eeeh? T-Then I want three hugs!"

Aura looks at Mare with discontent hearing his answer.

"I'm her favorite."

Mare looks back with fear but surprisingly puts on a brave act.

"I'm her favorite."

The two begin to repeat the same thing to one another as the drive goes on. The childish arguement in the back was making the man smile, hearing children about a parent, but he soon puts on the radio trying to block the sound.

(Uuugh. It's going to be a long drive.)

Meanwhile, a large container ship entered the newly cleansed Tokyo bay. They enter port dropping off goods for Japan, and the ship begins to empty its cargo while taking in new cargo. A black vehicle pulls up to the port allowing a man with short black hair with a stern face in a orange striped suit exit the vehicle. A woman wearing a yellow summer dress exits the vehicle as well. SGT Daniels approaches the man and woman giving them both a salute.

"Sir, we have been awaiting your arrival."

The man in the suit looks up seeing people lined up on the ship's bow saluting him. They soon stop and return to their duties.

"Good. I imagine my cargo is on board the ship?"

"Yes, sir. The last of the cargo is being placed onto the ship as we speak."

"Good. Here a gift for your service."

He pulls 4 suitcases out of thin air and gives them to Daniels.

"The money you require. If you need more just ask."

"Yes, sir."

Daniels hands the suitcases to some other men, while the man in the suit hands Daniels another suitcase.

"These are gifts from my lord for you, and four others that are among your most trustworthy of subordinates."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir!"

Daniels opens the case seeing 5 different types of jewelry. He grabs a necklace with a red gem in it, and equips the necklace feeling a rush of energy. He can now feel any and all fatigue disappear as if it were an illusion.

"That necklace removes all fatigue and provides a vast amount of stamina. The others have similar effects."

"Thank you, sir for such a gift!" Said SGT Daniels enthusiastically.

"Don't thank me just yet. If that necklace is stolen or sold, I will use all of my power to kill you, and retrieve that item."

"I understand, sir."

"If you're captured with that necklace you must destroy it. I will provide you with the means to do so. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir! I will not fail you!"

"Good. Also, there is one more thing. She will be underneath your command, but she's a healer not suitable for combat. Please introduce yourself."

"Thank you, Lord Demiurge. I am Lucy of Nazarick. I have been ordered to heal those that require it, and to be under your command until told otherwise."

SGT Daniel salutes her and begins to lead them both towards the ship. The man in the suit has an evil grin while boarding the ship.

(What a wonderful trip it'll be. The conquest of this land shall be my gift to my lords. Failure is allowed.)

-Meanwhile, in the prime minister's office-

A captain enters his office showing The prime minister some satellite photos. The photos have some sort of yellow lines going throughout the photo like a spider web.

"What am I looking at, captain?"

"Sir! These photo are taken of the parade, and we were able to get these energy readings coming off of these creatures."

"So? What's your point captain?"

"The creatures in armor have enough energy to a power all of Tokyo for at least 10 years, but the woman in front has a lot more condensed energy that can power all of Japan for 10 years. Perhaps longer."

The captain shows a picture of Albedo showing a solid glow around her.

"Remarkable. So much power in such a beauty. Hell truly hath no fury like a woman scorned."

"Sir, we also found more readings of various sizes throughout Tokyo. We now have a way to track these creatures, sir."

The captain pulls out more photos of a cargo ship and another in a car.

"Prime minister, sir. They seem to be mobilizing while using the parade as a distraction."

"We can't fight a huge battle since they're in a heavily populated area. Send special forces to spy on this ship and tail this car. Maybe we can find what they are doing."

"Yes, sir!"

The captain leaves the room in a hurry, while the prime minister opens a drawer pulling out a file with the words, "Prime Minister's Eyes Only" written on it. He opens the file revealing pictures of Ainz in human form, with Shalltear and Peroroncino in human form beside him. He lifts the picture reading information regarding Ainz's human life.

(Suzuki... What makes you so special?)

*Knock*Knock*

Just then, a knock is heard at the door of his office.

"Enter."

Upon his word, a beautiful Japanese secretary in her 20s enters and bows as she speaks in a formal tone.

"Sir, they're here and are waiting for you in conference room 1."

"Thank you. I'll be on the way."

The prime minister stands up putting away the file and leaves his office.

(Time to ensure Japan's future. As the world, you'll have to wait until next time...)

 **...**

 ***Author here: I wanna say thank you all for the awesome reviews and messages. The support has been great and I hope you continue to follow this little fanfic of mine. Also, a shout out to Mad-Dan90 for his continuing help in editing. It's really appreciated! And as always, feel free to leave a review or PM me.***


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14: Movements**

The Japanese prime minister pulls opens a wooden door, but its weight felt like a mountain was tied to it as he did. He enters the room seeing the familiar undead garbed in those magnificent dark colored robes with equally magnificent jewels, and a golden staff with multiple snake heads that held different colored orbs in their mouths.

He also notices another figure in the room. A golden man wearing a bird-like helmet. He has a golden aura that wafts off of him, and he could sense the heavy pressure coming off of the duo. Then out the corner of his eye, he also spots the crazy little monster girl standing in the corner.

The prime minister has seen the videos of this little girl ripping tanks apart, so seeing her behave like a well trained dog sitting quietly in the corner sent chills up his spine. He sits down before these two masters of monsters as the fate of japan - no, the world hangs in the balance with the decisions he makes here.

"Greetings, prime minister. This is my friend and comrade, Peroroncino." Said Ainz as he motions to his Heteromorphic Birdman race companion.

"It's an honor to meet you. Although, I assume that you are not human?" Said prime minister in a cordial tone.

"The feeling's mutual, sir. And yes, like Ainz I'm a non-human." Said Peroroncino.

"Well then, let us begin this meeting. Allow me to be frank gentlemen. Given recent events, are we to have war or peace between us?" Said the prime minister firmly.

"Heh. Straight to point." Said an amused Ainz.

"We come to offer peace, but we do have a few conditions with that offer." Said Peroroncino in an uncharacteristically businesslike tone.

"Oh? What would those 'conditions' be?" Replied the prime minister with a raised brow.

"Since you have been frank with us, we will be frank with you. We want the land around Nazarick so that we may improve out security, and for you to recognize our status as a independent nation. In addition, any land we buy in Japan becomes a part our sovereign nation." Said Ainz.

The prime minister would have acted like he was surprised, but in truth he was fully expecting these kinds of "conditions". Although a part of him did not like it, the benefits outweighted any sort of qualms he had. So long as he played his cards right.

"Quite the high demands. However, I must ask, what you are willing to give in exchange?"

"We have gained controlled over the Blossom Corporation, and we are willing to give it to you. You'll be the leader of Japan in more than just name. You'll finally have the power and influence to defy the Mega Corps that have controlled this country from the shadows, and become it's _true_ prime minister. Finally, you'll be able to do some good for this country." Said Peroroncino in a surprisely passionate tone.

The prime minister leans back in his chair thinking over the proposal. The concept felt almost surreal to him. His entire life, and his entire tenure as Japan's prime minister, he has dealt with the looming shadow of the Mega Corps looking over his shoulder. Always limiting just what he could do and could not do at nearly every turn.

Honestly, he truly felt like more of a figurehead than the country's leader, and dreamt of the day that could change. Now? The near impossible dream was actually on the verge of becoming true. But he was no fool. He knew that he had to do what it took to keep control, or else become a puppet for someone else. Since these two absurdly powerful beings were willing to negotiate, he would take advantage of it, as he then spoke.

"Very well. I agree to your conditions, but in return I have some of my own. I know you have some sort of technology or something that can heal the land. If you are willing to heal Japan back from its brink of death, then I'll give you private land to use. The tax revenue alone would be of benefit to us both. I also ask that you lend military and financial support to Japan, as you are now a giant target to the international landscape. Especially after your parade. Finally, any trade or diplomacy conducted with any other nation, Japan must be involved as well."

Ainz and Peroroncino look at each other for a few moments, then to the prime minister, and then back to each other again. Although he could not determine the method used, he was certain that they are somehow having a private conversation without words being spoken. Ainz and Peroroncino once more look back at the prime minister as the two spoke in unison.

"We agree to these terms."

The prime minister was not surprised by their answer, but was surprised by the speed of which they did answer. He could only conclude that they had discussed this possiblity before hand, and needed only to reach a concensus when the time came. In his mind, this only cemented just how formidable these beings were, and it sent chills up his back.

Before he could ponder on the matter and how it unnerved him, Ainz reaches out with his bony hand to shake hands in their agreement to terms. The prime minister accepts the gesture as if on reflex, and the secret deal between the two nations was official. Just then a thought occurs to the prime minister as he asked a question.

"What name will you call your nation?"

"We haven't decide on a name yet." Answered Peroroncino.

"I see... Well, there is quite some time until then, so let us flesh out the details of our deal."

"Let's begin." Said Ainz

-Meanwhile, elsewhere-

Aura and Mare are currently eating lollipops that their driver gave them to keep them quiet. Especially after Aura had dented the car door in a "minor" disagreement with her brother.

They soon arrive at their destination in the outskirts of Tokyo, and stopped before a noodle shop that had rooms for rent. The guard opens the car door for Aura and Mare, and they calmly exit the car sensing their creator is extremely close by. With this in mind they are now on their "best" behavior.

"We are here esteemed guests."

"Oh, thank you bug.~" Said Aura in a "playful" tone.

"My name is Honda." Replied the driver in a deadpan.

"Oh, whatever. Let's go inside!" Said Aura excitedly.

The guards in the other vehicles cover other point in the city block, allowing the Aura and Mare to enter the shop. Honda enters, seeing an old man cooking some noodles, Aura and Mare follow soon after. They look around seeing no one else in the shop, and so Honda talks to the old man.

"Um, excuse me, sir. I see this place rents rooms. Is there by chance a young woman who's a voice actress living here?"

"Hm? Oh... She's upstairs in room-3."

"Thank you, sir. Esteemed guests, it seems that she's upstairs in room-3."

Without word or preamble, Aura and Mare bolt upstairs leaving the guard behind, who sighs tiredly and orders a bowl of ramen while he waits. In no time at all, Aura and Mare finds room-3, and a heavy air of excitement hovered around them. Aura reaches her hand out to knock on the door, by then suddenly...

"Aaaaahhhh! Oni-chan help me!"

A loud piercing scream is heard from inside, causing Aura and Mare to simultaneously kick the door down. They both have blood in their eyes, ready to kill if anything happens to their creator.

"Don't worry Lady Bukubukuchagama! We're here to save you!" Shouted the two in unison.

A few moments of silence pass, and a woman peaks over the corner to look at the disturbance with an aggravated expression, and then speaks in a matching tone.

"Argh! How many times do I have to tell you!? I'm working here, not being killed! And no I don't know any celebrities!"

She calms down when she spots the two children standing in her doorway, and puts her glasses on to better see them. Much to her shock, it was her NPC creations from her time in YGGDRASIL. True to what her brother told her, they were alive, and now right in front of her.

"Lady Bukubukuchagama is that really you?" Said Mare and Aura, unable hold back the tears that were forming in their eyes.

"Come here and give me a hug you two!"

Without hesitation they came rushing over to her. Seeing her sitting in a chair they both jump on top of her lap, and the three of them cry tears of joy having been reunited once again.

"We... missed you... so much!~" Cried Aura.

"Don't... leave again!" Cried Mare.

"I won't!" Said the human-form Bukubukuchagama, as she held them tight, they cried even harder onto her chest.

They cried together in an intense embrace, as a mother finding her children who were lost. Their tears run dry, but they kept embracing each other, as if in fear of losing each other again. After what seemed a long time they all calmed down and Aura spoke excitedly.

"Lady Bukubukuchagama, let us take you home and help Lord Ainz and your brother Lord Peroroncino!"

"Oh, I would love too, but I don't think I can be much help." Said Bukubukuchagama in a rueful tone.

"What do you mean?" Asked Mare in confusion.

"I'll show you. Go stand over there." Replied Bukubukuchagama as she points them in a random direction.

Aura and Mare reluctantly let go and stand before her. She leans over the chair and moves a lever. She grabs black wheels and begins to roll forward and backwards.

"Oh, is it a magic item that increases strength?~" Asked Aura innocently.

"Sadly, no. It's called a wheelchair. It's a device to help those who can't use their legs anymore."

"W-What do you mean? Y-Your legs are still t-there." Said Mare in confusion.

"Oh, sweet little Mare. It means I can't use my legs anymore. I'm broken."

[Heal]

Without delay, Mare casted a spell, and a bright green light emits from his staff radiating a healing light onto Bukubukuchagama's legs. A few moments later the light stops.

"How about now lady buka can you walk now?!" Said a excited aura

The human Bukubukuchagama rubs her legs to feel life in them, but her legs still were numb to the touch. She tries to move them but not a single muscle twitches.

"I see... It didn't work." Said Bukubukuchagama plainly.

"W-What!? Keep trying Mare!"

"Yes!"

[Heal]

[Greater Heal]

[Earthly Heal]

[Shine Recovery]

Mare tries all of his healing spells until his mana nearly runs out and exhausts himself.

"Please stop before you hurt yourself Mare." Said a smiling Bukubukuchagama in a motherly tone.

"B-But Lady Bukubukuchagama we must heal you!" Shouted Aura!

"Oi. Don't raise your voice at me young lady." Said Bukubukuchagama in a low, almost menacing tone.

The shift in her demeanor caught the twins almost completely by surprise, seeing a fire in her eyes that told them that despite her disability, this was still truly their creator, and it frightened and awed them as Aura spoke in an apologetic tone.

"S-Sorry Lady Bukubukuchagama."

"Hm. Apology accepted. Now then, don't blame yourself for my condition. Instead, just focus on us being back together."

Aura wipes her tears away trying to steel herself. Mare does the same, as he seemingly couldn't help one bit, although he could not understand why. He wanted to investigate what had happened, and why his magic was seemingly not working, but he obeyed his creator's will regardless. That was until a thought crossed his mind as he spoke in an almost desperate tone.

"L-Lord Ainz might b-be able to help!"

"Yeah, of course! He regained his power when he returned to Nazarick. Sure he can do something!" Said Aura.

"Oh, you two... Hehe. If that what you want, then let's go to Nazarick." Said the human Bukubukuchagama as she wore a prideful smile at their antics.

"Yay!" Shouted Aura but Mare could not.

"Hm? What's wrong Mare?" Said Bukubukuchagama in concern.

"I... I feel…"

Suddenly Mare falls onto his knees gripping his staff, trying with all his might to not fall onto the ground.

"Oi! Are you okay Mare?!" Said Bukubukuchagama loudly.

Aura holds her brother up to prevent him from falling.

"What's wrong Mare?" Asked Aura in worry.

"My mana's... not recovering." Replied Mare in glazed eyes.

"W-What ?! Impossible! You have one of the best recovery rates!" Said Aura in shock.

"Aura, give him to me and let us go to Nazarick!" Ordered human-Bukubukuchagama.

Aura lifts Mare and places him on her lap. Bukubukuchagama takes the blanket off her leg and places it over Mare.

"Now Aura, grab the handles on the back and push me."

"Yes, Lady Bukubukuchagama!"

Aura grabs the handle clenching her fist with almost all her strength. She puts her foot in the ground, cracking it underneath her and sprints forward, dashing out the room leaving only dust behind. Aura takes down outside stopping before the car. She opens the car's door, but then stops moving.

"Aura, next time maybe don't push so hard?" Said Bukubukuchagama as she catches her breath.

"..."

Aura doesn't respond, but instead wears a stern and focused facial expression as her ears twitch. This change doesn't do unnoticed as Bukubukuchagama speaks up in worry.

"What's wrong Aura?"

"Lady Bukubukuchagama, hold on tight."

She wordlessly nods and holds tightly onto Mare. Aura carefully goes behind her and grabs handle as she pulls out her whip.

"Remember this: if you harm my mother, I'll kill everyone." Said Aura with raging bloodlust.

Men wearing masks covering their faces come from every which way all with their rifles pointed at them.

"If you surrender, we will ensure her safety." Said the lead armed man.

"Never." Growled Aura.

[Vine Whip]!

Aura swings her whip allowing it to extend cutting the man in half and the car he was beside of. The rest of the men begin to fire their rail rifles as Aura begins to run pushing Bukubukuchagama as she shields Mare with her body.

Aura swings her whip about, blocking shots that could hit Bukubukuchagama. Aura's speed allows her to put some distance between them as she turns the corner gaining a moment to breathe. She keeps running pushing Bukubukuchagama who's still covering Mare with her body.

(Who can help me?! Everyone's on missions to help Lord Ainz… Wait! Cocytus! He can help me!)

[Message]!

[Hey, Cocytus! It's me, Aura! Can you help me! I'm being attacked by masked men, I have a weakened Lady Bukubukuchaga with me so I can't go on the offensive, and Mare is sick with something!]

[I. Shall. Where. Are. You?]

[I don't know! Can't you track me?!]

[I'll. Ask. Sebas. To. Help. With. The. Mirror. To find. You. Find. Somewhere. And. I'll. Be. There. Immediately.]

[Okay! I'll message when we're safe.]

[Message] ends.

Aura turns into an empty building placing a dusty tarp over lady buka head.

"Lady buka please stay here while I deal with them."

"Wait aura you can't leave! What about your brother?"

"He agree with me that your safely is a priority and I gotten rid of those men you'll be safe."

Aura pulls something out of her coat and gives it to Bukubukuchagama.

"This is a cloaking item that'll hide you for 3 minutes, so please use this once you hear fighting."

Bukubukuchagama bore a displeased expression on her face, but knew that given the circumstances she could not argue with her plan as she replied.

"Okay... but be safe."

"Of course! Just take care of my stupid brother. I need to hit him once he gets better."

[Message]

[Aura. Sebas. Has. found. You. Reinforcements. Are. Arriving. Along. With. Lady Bukubukuchagama's. Ring. Lord. Ainz. Has. Given. His. Permission. So. Has. Lord. Peroroncino. So. Don't. Worry. About. Holding. Back.]

[Great! I've hidden Lady Bukubukuchagama in an empty building with Mare, but like I said he's fallen ill, so take him to Nazarick as well.]

[It. Will. Be. Done.]

[Message] ends.

Aura leaves the building seeing five large vehicles pull up, all packed with armed men. They stop before her and 30 armed people exit and take positions before Aura as she draws her whip out.

"You're surrounded. Surrender's your only option!" Shouted an armed man.

"Are you a god or a demon?" Said Aura with curiosity.

They are puzzled by such a response, but the lead man answers.

"No, we're not."

"Oh, I see. So just normal humans. That's what I thought… Oh! Seems like you're confused so let me explain so you'll understand. The people who can order me are called 'Supreme Beings', who are equal to even the gods themselves. So mere humans giving me orders is utterly foolish!"

[Rose Thorns]!

At the [Skill] activation chant, the whip grows rose flowers on it, alongside thorns the size of soda cans. The men begin to open fire, with Aura swinging her whip, blocking most of the shots and cutting the cars in half.

Aura's wide swing cuts several men in half, but they continue to fire. She swings her whip in a spiral pattern, deflecting rounds back at her attackers. The men continue the pressure as rounds are being shot back them.

A few men grab glowing blue boxes the size of a baby's head. They throw the devices at Aura, who hits all three wanting to deflect them back, but they explode upon contact, releasing blue-colored goo.

"Huh?! The heck is this?!"

"That called sticky death." Replied one of the men in cold tones.

The goo starts reacting to the oxygen in the air, causing an eruption of blue flames, causing Aura to be launched into the air.

[Thorn Launcher]!

The thorns fire from Aura's whip, sending out a shower of piercing death. The men who dared attack her were all rendered a bloody mess. Aura gracefully lands on the ground, dusting herself off and licks the tips of fingers to put out a small flame on a strand of hair.

"Now that's settled. Now to wait for Coctyus and return home with mother."

Aura enters the building wondering where Bukubukuchagama was hiding.

"Lady Bukubukuchagama. It's me Aura. I killed everyone so it's safe."

No response was given and Aura begins to worry.

"Lady Bukubukuchagama, where are you?!"

Aura begins to search frantically throughout the building until she finds an armed man holding a gun to her creator's head. Aura pulls out her whip to cut the man down, but pushes his gun onto her head, making Aura stop in place. Human-Bukubukuchagama is unconscious, and was bleeding from her head, while Mare is still sick from whatever was affecting him.

"Seeing you here, seems like you killed everyone outside."

Aura nods in agreement.

"Let's come to an agreement. You leave me, and I take her with me."

"Never!"

"Or I can put one in her head and see how tough she is."

"Don't hurt mother!"

"Mother? She made you bunch of freaks? Huh. It might be worth keeping her alive. Or I kill her now and allow them to look there her corpse."

"What do you want?" Growls Aura.

"Drop your weapon and lay down on the ground."

Aura stares at this man with cold eyes for a moment before she drops her whip and lays flat on the ground.

"Good girl."

The man pulls out a radio from his chest and begins speaking various codes that she couldn't understand. The man finishes his code speak and merely watches Aura for the slightest movement.

"So what are you anyway?"

"Huh? What kinda' question is that? I'm a dark elf."

"Wait, what? For real? Huh... So are you a boy or a girl?"

"I'm a girl, and he's my brother."

The man was surprised to hear that, so he gets closer to check on Mare's "equipment". He removes the blanket allowing an awakened Mare to grab the rifle, and punches it in half. The man reaches for Mare, but before Aura can grab him, a pale hand grabs his waist and a golden talon grabs the man neck. A Nazarick Master Guarder alongside vampire brides, Elder Lichs, and a few healers gather to protect Bukubukuchagama and Mare. The man who was fearless is now cowering in pure terror at the sight.

"Oya!~ My, my. What happened to you two, Aura." Said Shalltear who appeared from behind the newly arrived group.

"How dare you harm my sister!" Roared Peroroncino, whom arrived from behind Shalltear.

He lifts the man up by the neck, bringing him to eye level, and barely able to contain a newly found fury that even he didn't know he had. He spoke in a low, menacing tone.

"Shalltear. Take my sister, Aura, and Mare to Nazarick."

"Yes, my lord. What about this foolish human?" Asked Shalltear as she smells the blood following through him.

"Oh, I want to rip him limb to limb, but I just remembered that Neuronist was getting bored, so I'll personally bring him to Nazarick. If anyone else shows up, kill them all, and hide the bodies. I don't want any messes since our deal was finalized with Japan."

"Yes, my lord. Then I shall open a [Gate]."

A black, purplish portal opens, allowing Peroroncino to go through with Aura, pushing Bukubukuchagama and Mare on her wheelchair. Shalltear closes the [Gate] and begins to give orders to the forces to prepare for a visit.

"No one harms my pipsqueak, nor a Supreme Being while I'm around!" Shouted Shalltear triumphantly...

-Earlier, the same day in Tokyo bay.-

"Excuse me sir, but what name shall I address you? Is Demigure fine?" Asked Daniels.

(Hmm... The human brings up a good point. This is a stealth mission, so another name would be needed... Oh, I know...)

"Call me, Jaldabaoth."

"Yes, sir. I'll inform the units later. Still, if you don't mind I have a few questions about our mission."

"That's fine. I was ordered to work alongside you and your team anyways. What questions do you have for me?"

"Where are we going?"

"Africa."

"But why sir?"

"Because I was order to do so." Answered Demiurge plainly.

"..."

"Anymore questions?"

"I do sir, but I don't feel like I'll get a proper answer."

"Oh? You might if you ask a proper question." Said Demiurge in a tone that one would use in speaking to a child.

"Well then sir, what's our objective in Africa?"

"Conquest!" Answered Demiurge proudly and emphatically.

Daniels is shocked to hear such an answer, but before he can continue an incoming transmission on his radio interrupts him.

 ***Author here: (Radio Transmissions will be the human equivalent to [Message]. I'll be using these () for the humans.)***

(Radio Transmission)

(Commander Daniels, we have 5 black SUVs coming from the west entrance. How shall we proceed, over?)

(Copy that. Don't engage for now. Follow up from behind and watch their movement. All units are on stand-by and follow rules of engagement. Don't allow anyone on the ship. Team A will be securing "top hat" and "bank", over.)

(Yes, sir! Over and out.)

End of (Radio Transmission).

"Excuse me, sir. We have a situation, so we're placing you and the lady on the boat for your safely." Said Daniels as he and others surround them.

"I see. I'll let you handle this situation, so let us board the ship, Lucy."

"Yes Lord… Jaldabaoth."

Daniels and his team begin to escort "Jaldabaoth" and Lucy on board the ship. Once they do, another radio transmission arrives.

(Radio Transmission)

(Commander. The targets have stopped at checkpoint-B. Should we engage, over?)

(No. Just keep eyes on them for now, and watch for suspicious movement, over.)

(Yes, sir. Over and out.)

(Transmission) end.

"Jaldabaoth, sir. We have 5 target not far from our position. What are our orders, sir?"

"Have you told anyone that I was going to be here?"

"No, sir! But maybe the info of illegal shipments got around, and they might want to steal your cargo."

"We can't have that. However, having a fight here would destroy our purpose. Is the cargo on board the ship?"

"All but one container, sir."

"Have everyone return and once that container on board we are leaving."

"Yes, sir."

Daniels orders his men to retreat on board the ship as "Jaldabaoth" looks out the window, waiting for his human guests. The final container is placed on the ship and they begin to leave port. Jaldabaoth actually felt disappointed that no humans came to see him on this journey as a devilish grin spreads over his lips.

"Such a lackluster event, but it's good that nothing interferes with Lord Ainz's plan."

"Yes, sir. Shall we head to Africa?"

"Yes, right away."

(Radio Transmission)

(Delta group reporting in. We have lost tje unknown signal and stopped advancing. We request further instructions.)

(Return to base and await extraction. You'll be debriefed by union higher ups.)

(Yes, sir.)

-Back to Ainz-

Ainz finished receiving a [Message] from Cocytus about the situation regarding his friend and guildmate, Bukubukuchagama. He also received one from Demigure about his own close run in. Ainz's emotions are forcefully suppressed as he turns to the prime minister.

"Seems like we have some uninvited guests intruding in my affairs. I have one question before I throw away everything we agreed upon and forcefully conquer this nation." Said Ainz in a steely tone.

"Ask."

"Are you responsible for these attacks?"

"No, I am now. But I may have led them to you."

Ainz's emotions are suppressed once again.

"Explain."

"We found that you and your people emit a certain energy patterns that we can track. I sent two teams to watch these patterns, but it seems like we weren't the only ones to notice these."

Ainz stretches his hand out, touching the prime minister, and making him feel the unending abyss that is the power of Ainz Ooal Gown. To Ainz's shock the prime minister holds his gaze on his eye sockets as his body falls onto the ground. The prime minister clenches his teeth as he forces his body to stand through sheer will power alone. He stands his ground on his weakened legs without moving his piercing, willful gaze off of Ainz's own shining red eyes as he speaks in a resolute tone of voice.

"I'm not responsible for these attacks. I wouldn't dare cause a war that'll sacrifice unnecessary lives and invite our enemies abroad. Only a fool would do that."

Ainz was genuinely impressed by the prime minister's willpower. In his mind, being able to resist one of his passives through will alone, given the MASSIVE difference in their levels should not have been possible. Meaning, the prime minister was being truthful. A man could not muster up such resolve if he were lying. Ainz then touches him again, allowing the negative energy to disappear and returning him to normal.

"I'm sorry for my actions. If you don't mind, I have to remove some pests from my garden."

[Greater Teleportation.]

Ainz disappears in a blue light as the prime minister falls onto his backside. He inhales large gulps of fresh air from the massive pressure that had been forced on him. Then a group of agents begin rushing in to his aid.

"Hehe. I'm gonna pass out now."

The prime minister chuckles as he collapses from exhaustion, having to deal with such levels of stress.

-Meanwhile-

[Message]

[Lord Ainz, it is Sebas. I tracked the men from Lord Demiurge's location to a warehouse. Shall I form a team to capture them?]

[No. I'll deal with them personally.]

[Yes, lord.]

[Message] ends.

[Gate].

Ainz walks through a portal, appearing on the other side seeing what looks like to be an abandoned factory. He begins to walks inside seeing a gem of Japan's industrial might having turned into a mere ghost of what it once was. Then he turns his fiery red gaze upon his surroundings as he speaks in a steely voice.

"Greetings to those who are hiding like rats here. I am Ainz Ooal Gown, and I came here to pay you a visit."

Suddenly a numerous amount of men appeared, surrounding Ainz with various types of weaponry. Their fear and confusion plain for anyone to see for those who did not wear a mask.

"I only need one of you alive, so your leader will do."

"Kill him!" Shouted a man.

(There he is.)

[Time Stop]

The flow of time around Ainz stops as he moves towards the man who gave the order. Ainz grabs him, dragging him away from the others. Once they reach the outside of the factory ensuring the man's safety, he goes back in placing magic spells around them.

[Maximize Delay Magic: Black Hole]

A black sphere appears in the factory, as Ainz returns outside removing his [Time Stop], and grabs the leader by the neck. Sounds of violent winds alongside screams of the man's teammates are heard inside the building, then quickly followed by silence.

"I have questions, and you have answers, so let us get to know each other better."

[Gate]

Ainz drags the man away, who fights desperately to free himself, but is dragged inside the portal as he lets out a bloodcurdling scream.

-The next day in Ainz study-

Ainz and Peroroncino in their human forms sat across from Bukubukuchagama on sofas of beyond luxurious make. Ainz places a ring on the table before him as he speaks softly.

"Chagama-san, the decision is yours. We won't force you, but for your own safety we can't allow you to leave either."

"Sis', understand that yesterday was an unpredictable event. I know it sucks, but we'll respect your decision." Said Peroroncino.

Bukubukuchagama sighs in a fatigue manner as she stares as the ring and clenched her hands and speaks in a matching tone.

"Oy... It was like something from a movie and I'm still shaking from it."

"We know, and we're sorry." Said Ainz apologetically.

"Can you at least tell me what happened while I was out." Said Bukubukuchagama.

"Of course. Mare's sickness was from a lack of mana. Previously our mana would regenerate due to Nazarick being abundant in mana, but on the outside though, in this nearly dead world isn't any." Said Ainz in a grim tone.

"In only a few minutes Mare recovered and was back to normal. We haven't noticed this sooner because most conflicts were dealt with in a few magic and physical attacks." Said Peroroncino.

"Okay. I can get that, but how did they find me?" Asked Bukubukuchagama in an angered voice.

"It seems like our mana gives off some sort of signature that is able to be picked up by satellites that can pick up energy readings. Even a modified weather satellite can see us due to the energy we give off. Even through advanced stealth spells. They found you because they were tracking Aura and Mare." Said Ainz.

"We've found a way around it though. Demiurge's ship has a powerful jammer on it that can block a satellite's detection. We also have placed the same around the Nazarick controlled districts ensuring no more of over movements can be seen while we're here." Added Peroroncino.

"Great. So what now?" Asked Bukubukuchagama.

"Like we said before, sis. The options right now is join us or retire here." Answered Peroroncino plainly.

She grabs the ring, holding it in her palm as she looks at it. She turns to face Peroroncino with a stern expression, making him nervous, but her face quickly changes to a more lighthearted version. As if she's in an anime, the pitch of her voice goes higher.

"Well, listen here!~ Onee-chan will help, but if you help me of course.~"

"Eh? Uuuuh... What happening?" Said a confused Ainz.

"Well it should be obvious, silly!~ I wanna be THE voice actress, so I wanna be the main star that'll be shown across the world!"

Ainz and Peroroncino felt like they could turn to stone upon hearing such a thing.

"W-W-W-Wait... Weren't you scared about yesterday!?" Shouted Peroroncino in disbelief.

"I was! But seeing Aura being so brave and Mare holding onto my body tightly made me weak in my heart. It also gave me such a rush, that I want to do it again! Most especially when Aura called me mother. Ooooh, I just wanted to eat. Her. Up.~ Teehehe." Said Bukubukuchagama as her eyes filled with lust, and drool begins to leave her mouth.

Ainz looks at Peroroncino with a deadpanned expression, thinking this was somehow his fault for making his sister like this. In contrast, Peroroncino was utterly shocked at the drastic change in his sister's behavior as his eyes widened, and he then shouts in a flabbergasted tone.

"Dafuq?! You're closet perv?!"

"Oi! I'm a woman of refined tastes! Unlike you, who watches anything that has a skirt. Like that 'Revenge of the Trap', that you have saved onto your computer!" Shouted Bukubukuchagama back.

"Why would you say such a thing?! That film is part of Japan's cinema history!"

"History of pervs you mean!"

"Look who's talking! Not only did my sister get attacked, but I find out that she's a closet perv that's into crossdressers!"

"HUH?! And how many times did you bone Shalltear before coming to the rescue?!"

"Oh, yeah?! You can kiss my arse, sis'! No, wait. Forget that! Now that I know you're a closet perv, you might actually like that!"

"What'd you say you idiot brother?!"

"...!"

As the pervert siblings start into each other in their verbal fencing match, Ainz calmly gets up and walks into his room to avoid their "discussion". He falls face first onto a pillow of his bed as he sighs...

"Mare couldn't heal his creator are their limits we don't even know about. One step at a time I guess."

(It's seems like they'll be a while, so until next time. The expansion in Africa begins in the next chapter. Nazarick first expansion to world domination.)

 **...**

 ***Author here: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As always leave a review or PM me. This series will continue until it's completed, but it'll take some time as college is starting up again. So please continue your support of this fanfic, because you guys are awesome! Especially my Beta/Editor Mad-Dan90! Without him I probably would have stopped a long time ago. So be sure to thank him and read his stuff when you can, and we'll see you guys next time!***


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15: Nazarick's expansion**

A week's time has passed as Jaldabaoth's ship arrives upon the Horn of Africa. The continent is unowned but is closely watched and used by former the E.U. now known as "Albion". It controls all former European powers from its headquarters located in London. Albion has sucked nearly all resources from Africa dry, leaving the "dark continent" to fend for itself. The country of South Africa has become a jungle of concrete and steel from industrialization, and the land has turned red due to the amount of blood from the numerous deaths Albion is responsible for.

A wonderful place for Nazarick to rule.

"Jaldabaoth, sir. We have vehicles ready to take us to our base."

"Excellent. Let us go. Oh. Have the preparations been completed?"

"Yes, sir. The hammer is placed onto the vehicles."

"Then let us depart."

Daniels hands Jaldabaoth a device that he places in his pocket and another to Lucy. They leave the ship while their cargo is being placed onto trucks, while Jaldabaoth is looking around seeing numerous people at the docks begging for food or money. This was not on his mind, but rather something different.

"Daniels, why are these people a different color?"

"Ah. Um... well, sir… people come in different colors." Answered Daniels awkwardly.

"I see. So do these different colors have any special abilities or attributes compared to others?"

"No, sir."

"So color doesn't really matter amongst humans. I see. Well, as long they are willing to serve the Supreme Beings, then I couldn't care less about such insignificant things."

"Yes, sir. Right this way. We have to visit a local warlord if we are going to begin operations."

Jaldabaoth enters a Jeep with Daniels and some other men, and they travel through the docks and enter the city. They then begin to travel through the city and he feels a strange sensation. It felt like it was pulling at him, but as they turn the block the feeling went away. He wanted to pursue it, but they soon arrive at a two-story building with numerous armed guards at the entrance. A member leaves the car and begins talking to the armed guards.

"Why do we have to visit such a weakling called a 'warlord'?" Jaldabaoth asked dryly.

"Sir, I understand that you're powerful, but Lord Ainz has given us specific orders to use local resources for the time being."

Jaldabaoth nods once as he remembers his conversation with Lord Ainz and his trip here.

 **-A few days ago-**

Demiurge in his original form received a [Message] from the Supreme One Lord Ainz, explaining the recent events that have passed.

[Greetings, my lord. How can I be of service to you?]

[I need to personally to tell you of our discovery regarding the Incident.]

[Ooooh~! To think that Lord Ainz would personally contact me. It's such an honor.]

[Yes, yes. No need for such things Demiurge, so just be quiet and listen to me.]

[Ah, yes my lord. My apologies]

[Mare's recent weakness was because his body hadn't experienced this world's lack of mana before. His sudden use of magic too much for his body to handle, and it drained him. This effect is more apparent to those of the living than undead.]

[Ah, I see. Only Lord Ainz could come up with an explanation in such a short time.]

[Your praise is not needed Demiurge. This should also serve as a warning for you too. Now then, you've lasted the longest outside of Nazarick and are of demon race. How do you feel?]

[I feel completely fine my lord. I have not had reason to exert myself as of late.]

[Good. Your exposure to a world lacking in magic may have already affected your body in a positive way in that case. It's my hope that you and others of Nazarick can adapt to this.]

[Of course, Lord Ainz. I shall inform you if I feel any changes. Also my lord, have you solved the issue regarding their tracking of us?]

[Not yet. We can avoid tracking for lvl-80s and below with spells, but its difficult with anyone above that threshold. I may have an idea that might aid us.]

[Yes, Lord Ainz. However, these human tools called "Faraday Cages", that blocks my magic from being tracked. So perhaps we can use this with our tools.]

[As always Demiurge, I thank you for the wise counsel.]

[No need for such humble words, my lord. I live to serve the Supreme Beings.]

[Message] ends.

(Hm… Daniels explained these "satellites" use dozens of specific devices that can track us by our mana readings, but devices exist that can block them with ease. The Supreme Beings and the Floor Guardians are extremely powerful, so it might prove difficult to hide their power against unknown factors. I will need to test these factors once I have secured our operations here…)

Demiurge has a large grin as he sees the vast ocean beyond the beach.

A knock on the window breaks his train of thought.

"Jaldabaoth, sir? They are ready for you."

"Excellent. I cannot wait until I have this individual's head as a desk mount." Replied Jaldabaoth with a mocking grin.

Jaldabaoth enters a worn out building with Daniels and a few of his men while being escorted by 10 other armed locals. Jaldabaoth takes an elevator to the top floor while everyone else waits on the bottom floor.

(I wonder if this man will lick Lord Ainz's feet for forgiveness or offer up his child's life?)

The elevator stops showing a pristine and luxurious room. It was the complete opposite of the cruel conditions outside. Jaldabaoth is taken to closed door and soon a heavy voice is heard from behind it.

"Come in."

The door opens allowing stream to escape the room, and as Jaldabaoth enters he sees a large fat man in a large wonderous pool. Some attractive women hugs and serves the man with a some contented smiles on their faces, though it seemed faked in Jaldabaoth's eyes.

"Hello, and welcome to my palace."

"Oh? A palace, is it? I actually find it to be quite dull."

"Hmph! Since it's your first time here I'm gonna hospitable. The next time you insult my place, your head will be mounted on a ship so the whole world can see it."

Jaldabaoth smiles upon hearing that statement.

"Ah, yes.~ Well, that's enough of your jokes. I came here to conduct business that'll make you extremely wealthy, and make this so-called 'palace' truly shine."

"I'm listening, but a down payment is needed beforehand."

Jaldabaoth reaches into his coat and pulls out a small box. He opens it facing the man, showing what _appears_ to be a vial of blood, a diamond the size of a baby's head, and a stick with some leaves.

"Hahaha! These are your down payment? You must be higher than the moon!"

Jaldabaoth turns to the side, seeing an armed guard behind him. He smiles and swings his arm at a blinding speed, cutting the man's arm off, who screams in pain, making the other guards rush in. They were mere seconds from acting when the warlord stops them with a raise of his hand. He watched on with an odd mix of calm, curiosity, and even amusement. Something that made the demon smirk as he pours the vial of blood on the guard's crimson stump, making the arm regrow.

"Amazing! Hah! Well worth it! What are the other gifts have you brought!?" Asked the fat warlord excitedly.

"If you swear loyalty to me and my master, I'll ensure that you receive more than these 'simple' trinkets." Said Jaldabaoth with a cunning smile.

"Huh. I like your sale's pitch, but first let me finish seeing the rest of my down payment."

Jaldabaoth grabs the large diamond next. It was the purest he had ever seen, and in truth, the item alone is worth a country. Jaldabaoth pulls out a piece of coal from inside his coat, and places it on the diamond. A few moments pass and it transforms before their very eyes into another diamond the size of an eyeball. Needless to say, this shocks everyone in the room. All except for the fat warlord who wore a wide grin.

"This item can make diamonds from coal with ease for a limited number of times a day. This will obviously help your financial position in the region. Ah! And yes, the container comes with an 'instruction manual', as my master called it."

"Hah! Wonderful! I always wanted a diamond-encrusted boots."

"Lastly, I will need a large pot with dirt in it."

The warlord signals to his men with a snap of his fingers to bring one Immediately, and a few minutes later, the guards bring a large vase 3-feet in diameter. Jaldabaoth places the stick with leaves into it, and within seconds the stick begins to grow into a healthy apple tree that was easily 6-feet in height.

"These trees will always grow these apples. However, they are not ordinary apples. They are quite special, and willl recover one's stamina upon consumption." Explained Jaldabaoth with an almost teacherly tone as he pushed up his glasses.

Jalabroth tosses one to the warlord and he eats it without a moment pause. He can feel a rush of energy flow through his body.

"Whoa! I feel like a young man again!"

He grabs one of the females beside him and begins to feel her up like an excited teenager. Jaldabaoth seemed unimpressed as he then spoke up with a business-like tone.

"So then, do we have an agreement?"

"Hah! Are you kidding? Of course we do! With us working together, this Horn of Africa shall be the 'Ivory Horn of the World'."

Jaldabaoth grins shortly after leaving the building. He spots Daniels standing a pile of guns that he and his me took from the armed guards.

"You can return their weapons. Our business here has been a success. Now then, take me to this location on the map."

"Yes, sir!"

Jaldabaoth then is taken an hour away from the city into a desert wasteland, where they come upon and stop at an abandoned steel factory.

"Aaaah~! The next steppingstone to begin the Supreme Beings' conquest! Daniels, you may contact those on the ship, and instruct them to bring everything here!"

"Yes, sir!"

A few hours pass and dozens of trucks begin filling into the factory, quickly setting up several devices and work stations with practiced efficiency that somehow managed to impress even the demon watching with curious interest. Some would call it "creepy", but such was their focus and devotion to the task that they didn't care to notice.

"Sir, the devices are in place. We are now protected from prying eyes."

"Excellent~! Now open the cargo, and watch the perimeter."

"Yes, sir!"

The human soldiers begin opening containers, revealing large pieces of rocks, and some unknown metals with rune-like markings. Jaldabaoth walks up to the them and shouts a single word.

[Awaken]

The stones begin moving and connecting to each other, eventually taking on the forms of large golems. There were thirteen large golems that were the size of Death Knights that left the containers, standing before Jaldabaoth. About twenty other smaller golems the size of average humans stood behind them in lines awaiting orders.

"First order: get this factory working before nightfall."

Upon Jaldabaoth's command, the golems move without saying a word. They start taking the factory apart, and then replacing broken down parts with pieces of their own body.

"Garden Squad, reporting for duty!" Said a group of treants and dryads, along with hooded druids of an unknown race, disguised as humans.

"Repair this broken land around us, until it is worthy of the Supreme Beings."

"Yes, sir!"

The final container opens, showing large collections of unknown metals, along with a few hearty looking dwarves. They were mercenary summons that were called upon by their mutual master, Ainz Ooal Gown. They all bow and speak in subservient tones.

"We are ready, Lord Demiurge."

"Excellent. I am pleased to hear that, but here in this land call me, 'Jaldabaoth". Now, I shall require the assistance of you three in completing the teleportation gates. This task will be of utmost importance to the Supreme One's goals. Failure shall not be an option."

"Understood, Lord Jaldabaoth!" Said the dwarves resolutely, with a devilish smile beaming across Demiurge's face.

 **-One Week Later-**

After Nazarick's plans were enacted, a flood of African workers were now tending to bountiful farmland, and building new homes from unknown metals, made through unknown methods. What was once described as a "third-world toilet", rivaled most modern nations. The economy has skyrocketed by 3000%, and all resources produced and mined are teleported to Nazarick.

"An entire continent starved of simple foods, work, and goods, now serves Nazarick. Lord Ainz is quite brilliant. I would have taken the warlord's place, but using these people's own happiness and new sense of purpose to ensure loyalty is quite cunning. I must improve myself to even keep up with Lord Ainz!"

*Knock*Knock*

"Enter."

A rather plain looking but clean and well-groomed local entered with a respectful head-bow.

"Yes, hello sir. It's me, Amare."

Amare became the foreman at the factory showing the best competency and leadership. His duteous performance in service to Nazarick was admirable. More than Demiurge would have expected, before seeing the results of his master's efforts.

"What is today's report?" Asked "Jaldabaoth" calmly.

"Yes, sir. Production has increased due to new workers by 50%. The reconstruction of the city has begun, and the raiders camps have been removed."

"Excellent news. Now then Amare, you will be charge for the time being. I have other matters I need to attend too."

"Oh! Yes, sir. Don't worry. I'll keep everything running."

"Good. I know you will." Said the demon with a cunning grin as he pushed up his glasses.

Jaldabaoth leaves his office and then seemingly disappears into thin air. He reappears before the doors of Nazarick's throne room, changing into his original appearance.

"Ah~! So refreshing to return the way I was originally made."

He opens the doors to see his Lord Ainz in his Overlord form sitting upon his throne, with his ever faithful "consort" Albedo beside him. However, it seemed that Lord Peroroncino was nowhere to be seen. Casting thought aside, Demiurge kneels before Ainz, whom merely waved allowing him to stand.

"Demiurge, I have read your reports regarding our foothold in Africa, but I want to hear your personal opinion."

"Yes, my lord! The humans of that land have placed their undying loyalty into me, seeing me as a 'savior' of sorts. I had used a warlord to secure my position without exposing myself ensuring my secrecy. I have also placed agents in the surrounding cities and villages to prepare for when I arrive. I should have this 'Horn of Africa' within my control in three weeks, and government on the third week."

"Hmm... Good work, Demigure." Said Ainz with a slight pause as he stroked his chin.

Demiurge flinches at Ainz having to think before congratulating him.

(An error on my part! That must be what has caused my lord to pause. I must have not met his schedule. I have lowered his expectations of me!)

"T-Thank you Lord Ainz, but I shall try to speed things up to meet your requirements."

"Huh? What? N-No, take your time. I enjoy your determination, but this is our first expansion, and a single mistake could ruin Nazarick's plan to conquer the globe."

(Aaah~! I have placed myself in quite the blunder! How could I not seen Lord Ainz's plan ahead of my own!? If I proceed too quickly, it might bring the attention of those "superpowers", and our expansion could halt!)

"Yes, I understand Lord Ainz. I shall tread carefully to ensure our expansion goes smoothly."

"Excellent. I'm glad you understand. Now, how are the humans doing?"

"SGT Daniels' men are proficient, and the workers are treated kindly."

"Good. I'll be sending our reporter tomorrow to begin the next phase. Do you have any questions?"

"No, my lord. Everything shall be ready before tomorrow!"

"I see… Then I shall attend to other matters."

[Gate]

Ainz disappears into the black-purplish portal, leaving only Albedo and Demiurge remaining in the throne room..

"You heard our glorious Lord Ainz. Return quickly and begin preparations."

"Of course, Albedo."

In a flash of light Demiurge disappears and reappears in the now thriving city. He returns to his human form, but before he begins their next preparations, a strong feeling stings at him turning his attention to it.

(What is this feeling?)

As quickly as he notices it, the feeling vanishes.

(Is it possible my creator is waiting for me?)

You'll have to find out next time!

…

 ***Author here: Sorry for the reeeeally long wait, but life takes priority, ya' know? I have other projects in the works too. Like working on my own stories to publish, but I'll keep working on these fics when I can. Just be patient with me please. Support my kickass Beta, Mad-Dan90 while you're at it. He goes above and beyond sometimes. And as always, please leave a review and/or send me a PM.***


End file.
